Blond Hair and Gray Eyes
by FranceHufflepuff
Summary: When Professor Snape gave Harry his memories in the Shrieking Shack, he also gave another set to Hermione. But the thing is, Professor Snape told her to view it with... Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1- The Funeral

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:**

Hello! This was my very first HP fanfic, but didn't upload it immediately because I got hooked with another ship. Hope you'll like this one. This is almost finished and I'll try to update everyday. I'm quite focused on **SAVELIUS.**

.

 **CHAPTER 1: THE FUNERAL OF TONKS AND LUPIN**

Hermione Granger stared at her own refelction. She's wearing black dress robes, chosen by Mrs. Weasley. It's the third funeral she'll be attending. Yesterday, they buried Fred and until now, she couldn't stop herself from crying. She's crying not just for her loss of a friend but for the Weasleys' and most especially, George. She couldn't imagine George's life without Fred. It's always _Fred and George._ She never imagined them being separated from each other.

Now, will she ever see George laughing again like before? Fred and George may be full of pranks most of the time. Hermione disapproves of their antics, but she'll admit, Hogwarts life is boring without Fred and George. They are the reasons why she had colourful years. Plus, they are true friends. They never doubted her and Harry. They never betrayed them. They never switched sides even for their own safety. They are true Gryffindors. But the pain she's feeling right now seemed to double-up. Today, she has to say goodbye to two friends: one is a loyal woman—a true Hufflepuff, and the other is a brave man—a true Gryffindor. Today is the burial of Nymphadora and Remus Lupin.

Nymphadora. She's cool, intelligent and funny. She looks up to her like a sister. She's never boring. She's a true friend and fought for the greater good until the very end.

Remus, her former Defense Against the Dark Arts professor; the person who coined her as the 'brightest witch of her age.' He's gone.

"Hermione, it's time to go," she heard Ginny say from the door of the room they're sharing. She's also wearing a black dress robes and there's sadness in her eyes. She's not the usual bubbly Weasley girl she used to know.

"Coming," she answered, forcing a smile on her face. She grabbed her beaded bag and approached Ginny. They walked together downstairs, hand-in-hand.

There were a lot of people, but still, it's very quiet. Andormeda met their group at the yard. She hugged Mrs. Weasley tightly, as well as Hermione and Ginny. The men started to talk about the ceremony. All of the Weasley men volunteered to be pallbearers.

Hermione sat on the garden bench with Ginny, looking around. Most of the people around were from the Ministry—Nymphadora's colleagues. The rest were members of the Order and former students of Professor Lupin.

"So, here's the plan," she heard Mr. Weasley speak to the gentlemen. "The pallbearers of Remus are Harry, Ron, Bill, George, Neville Longbottom and myself."

The gentlemen agreed and Mr. Weasley continued. "For Nymphadora, there are four Aurors, Kingsley and Draco Malfoy."

Hermione and Ginny stared at each other upon hearing the name and turned to Mr. Weasley. Draco Malfoy? The cousin Nymphadora never knew.

Hermione looked around. She saw Harry walking towards a wizard carrying a child in his arms near the front door of the house. She quirked up an eyebrow upon realizing that it was Draco Malfoy, carrying little Teddy. She nudged Ginny and the younger witch also turned to the direction she was looking. Draco Malfoy is wearing a black suti, appropriate for a fumeral and looking smart—as always. He's still good-looking: his blonde hair was brushed back neatly, wearing well-iron clothes and shiny shoes. He looks like the same Malfoy she used to know in Hogwarts, but this time, the only difference was the child he's carrying in his arms. Hermione gulped at the sight of Malfoy, carrying Teddy like a loving and protective uncle.

Harry approached the other wizard and said something to him in a civil manner. Draco carefully gave Teddy to his godfather. Draco left and approached two old witches: Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks. The Black sisters were emotionally speaking with each other. Draco even snaked an arm around Andromeda's waist like a gentleman. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes. Really, war can change _a lot_ of things.

Well, Andromeda lost her family—husband, daughter and son-in-law, but now, she has Teddy, her sister and nephew. She will not be alone.

The funeral went well; quiet and solemn. Tears fell down from her eyes again. Hermione and Ginny found themselves hugging each other tightly. No words needed, but they know exactly that they feel the same. Losing Tonks is like losing their own sister. Mrs. Weasley both hushed them.

"Before we leave, let's go back to Andromeda's," said Ron when people were starting to leave. "Harry and Andromeda will be discussing some things about Teddy."

"I'll leave you three," said Ginny. "I have to go with George. He's not himself." Ginny quickly bid them goodbye and went after the rest of the Weasleys.

The Trio went back to Andromeda's house and found the two Malfoys in the living room, attending to Teddy. They instantly noticed their presence. Draco gave Harry and Ron a stiff nod and when he turned to Hermione, he smiled sheepishly, much to her surprise!

Narcissa stood up and gave them a timid smile. "'Dromeda's in the study, having a private conversation with some of Dora's former colleagues," she informed them. Then, she turned to Harry. "Harry Potter, a private word, please?"

Harry nodded. "In the dining hall," she said and led the way. Harry followed. Hermione and Ron were left with Draco who was carrying sleeping Teddy in his arms. And then, she remembered that she has to discuss something with Draco Malfoy about the memories Snape gave her before he died, just after he gave his memories to Harry.

She cleared her throat and turned to Draco Malfoy reluctantly. "D-Draco Malfoy, can I have a word with you?"

He raised his eyebrows out of curiosity. "Sure," he said hesitantly.

Hermione turned to Ron. "Ron, why don't you bring Teddy in his room?"

Ron didn't complain. Instead, he obliged. During the Trio's first visit to Andromeda and Teddy after the war, Harry and Ron were able to learn how to carry the infant. They even carried Teddy until he fell asleep. Furthermore, Ron and Harry know about the thing he's going to discuss with Malfoy.

Draco carefully passed Teddy to Ron. When Ron finally disappear the room with Teddy, Hermione took the seat in front of her former classmate. "Er, before Professor Snape died, he gave Harry some of his memories," she began. "That's how Harry knew about his true loyalty, the one he mentioned to Voldemort during their last confrontation."

"Yeah. I can't believe at first that Professor Snape actually loved Potter's mother," he said quietly.

"The thing is… he also gave me some of his memories and said that I have to view them with you," she said tensely. It was the first time Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy spoke without fighting or insulting each other.

Draco met her eyes with curiosity. "He told you what?"

"He told me to view his memories with you," she repeated.

He didn't look surprised. "Right," he nodded.

"I'll ask Professor McGonagall if we can use the Pensieve in her office. I expect to see her tomorrow at Snape's funeral.

"I will be there, too," he said.

"Okay. See you then," she said quietly and stood up to leave the room. She feels so tense and nervous speaking with Draco Malfoy. Her heart beat so fast when she imagined the two of them viewing Snape's memories in the Pensieve.

 _Everything will be fine,_ she told herself. _It seems he's a changed man now._


	2. Chapter 2- Snape's Memories

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter series.

 **.**

 **CHAPTER 2: SNAPE'S MEMORIES**

At the funeral of Professor Severus Snape, Harry and Draco Malfoy were pallbearers along with the other former Slytherin students, making Harry the only Gryffindor.

Only few people attended. Mostly were former Slytherins and members of the Order and of course, Hogwarts staff. Hermione clearly knows the reason why Harry is doing this. He has forgiven Snape for everything because it's clear to him that he protected Harry secretly so that Lily Potter will not die in vain. Harry acknowledges that Snape's love for his mother is sincere. He has to act horribly so that the Death Eaters and other Voldemort supporters will not suspect his loyalty.

Now, Hermione is wondering what Snape wants her and Malfoy to know. When the people began to leave the cemetery, Hermione approached Professor McGonagall.

"Professor, I'd like to ask if I can use the Pensieve in your office. Professor Snape gave me as well some of his memories before he died," Hermione said hesitantly.

The headmistress smiled dejectedly. "Of course, Miss Granger. You can come to Hogwarts anytime."

"Thanks, Professor. But there's one more thing."

"What is it?" she said kindly.

"Professor Snape said that I have to view his memories with Draco Malfoy."

She saw the surprised look on the headmistress's face, but the old witch instantly hid it. "Right. Come with Mr. Malfoy anytime."

Hermione thanked the headmistress again and decided to look for Malfoy.

"Hermione," Kingsley called even before Hermione could take a step. He was walking towards her direction with a smile on his face.

"Minister," she greeted.

"Oh please, call me 'Kingsley' when we're in private," he said, grinning. "Well, I've got good news for you." He handed her a big brown envelope. Clueless, she opened it and found some Ministry documents inside—information about Wendell and Monica Wilkins, their address in Australia and contact details of some Aurors in Australia.

Hermione's heart jumped and she turned to Kingsley with blurred vision. She realized that she's crying. "Kingsley," she said in a hoarse voice but smiling.

"Go and bring back their memories. I'll arrange a trip for you. There's also a big amount of money from the Ministry for your trip. We know that the moment you modified their memories, you do not have your bank savings anymore."

She bit her lip and hesitated. "Kingsley, I cannot—"

"Hermione, please consider it as a reward for your heroism. You saved the Wizarding World and we cannot thank you enough."

She sighed and looked at him happily. "Thank you." Tears are still coming from her eyes and Kingsley pulled her to a fatherly hug.

"No, Hermione. Thank you. We thank you for your sacrifice to save our world."

They finally broke apart and she wiped her tears. "I have to do it tomorrow. I'm really dying to see my parents. Excuse me, I have few people to meet."

Kingsley nodded with a smile and she ran to look for Malfoy. She finally saw him speaking with Blaise Zabini. He's with a fellow Slytherin, but she doesn't care. Nothing can ever upset her right now.

"Draco—Malfoy," she called sheepishly.

Blaise Zabini looked at her with furrowed eye brows, while Draco Malfoy smiled genuinely. "Granger," he greeted.

"Er…" Suddenly, she doesn't know what to say. Why? She froze at the sight of the face in front of her. Gray eyes, heart-shaped face just like Tonks with widow's peak and sleek blond hair… It feels like seeing him for the first time. Is it really Draco Malfoy, the person who bullied her for six years?

"Er, yes?" he said inquisitively.

That's all she needs to hear. _Why am I fantasizing Draco Malfoy?_ She shook her head and turned to Blaise Zabini who's also looking at her questioningly.

"I… I've got something to tell you important, about the thing we discussed yesterday," she finally managed to say.

"Oh," Draco said and turned to Zabini. "It's good to see you again, mate. I have to go."

Zabini and Malfoy shook hands in a very manly manner. Then, Draco turned back to her. "Let's take a walk," he suggested.

She smiled and they started walking. "Listen, McGonagall said that we can come anytime for the Pensieve. But I have to leave tomorrow, so I came to ask you if it's okay to view the memories now."

"Now?" Draco smirked. "Excited, aren't you?"

 _Merlin, his voice is so calm. He's not mocking or making fun of me. His voice is… gorgeous?_ She closed her eyes and opened them quickly to meet his gaze. "Well, to be honest, I'm curious what Snape wants us to know. But, you're right, I'm excited to leave and do something I really wanted to do after the war."

"Whoa!" Draco expressed. "Breathe, Granger."

It was when she realized that she spoke very fast. "Er, right. Sorry."

Draco Malfoy smirked. "Did Hermione Granger just apologize?" he sounds amused. "All right, relax and we'll go now."

She nodded. "Right. Let's go then."

Draco Malfoy didn't move an inch. He just stared at her, hands on his pockets and raised his eyebrows. "You're forgetting something," he noticed.

"What?" she asked perplexedly.

He turned his eyes behind her back. She followed his gaze and saw Harry and Ron ten meters away, looking at them keenly.

"Oh, right. I-I'll just tell them about our plan." She turned to her friends.

"Ready to go home, Hermione?" Ron asked when she reached them.

"No, you go ahead. Malfoy and I are going to use the Pensieve in Hogwarts. I have to finish this today. Tomorrow, I'm going to Australia. Kingsley got information about my parents and he arranged my trip," she happily said.

Harry and Ron both smiled and gave her pat on her shoulders. "That's great, Hermione!" Harry said sincerely.

"Hermione, you know I'd be happy to join you and I know I promised to help on your parents after the war. But… you know—"

"I know," she said serenely. "Your family needs you, Ron. You've been away for ten months and you just lost Fred. I'll be fine, I promise."

Ron smiled. "Thank you, Hermione."

She turned to Harry who looks worried. "You too, Harry. You don't have to come with me. You didn't ask me to modify my parents' memories. It was my choice. And it was also my choice to go hunting the Horcruxes with you, so don't blame yourself and feel guilty."

"Hermione, I want to help. You saved our lives many times since we're eleven. You've been there for me, so please let me help."

Hermione beamed. "If you really want to help, stay with Ginny. I know you missed her so much. I'm just too good in pretending that I didn't see you looking at her dot on the map when we're hunting."

Harry smiled sheepishly, like a child being caught for something good while Ron laughed. "I didn't know you're a stalker, mate; stalking my sister."

Hermione beamed. It feels like it was ages ago when she heard Ron's laughter again. Perhaps, her happy mood infected him and that's good. "Well, I should go now. Malfoy's waiting," she said and turned to the same spot where he left Draco Malfoy. He's still there, waiting but no sign of irritation or annoyance. It looks like he's waiting patiently.

"Didn't you notice anything?" Ron asked both Harry and Hermione.

"What?" she asked.

"Malfoy's _so nice."_

"I noticed that, too. But I really shouldn't keep him wait. He might show his signature sneer again and honestly, I'm in a very good mood today."

"Take care then. See you tonight," Harry said.

After some few more words and laugh, Hermione returned to Malfoy and the two of them Apparated to Hogsmead where they will be walking to Hogwarts.

During their entire walk, they didn't talk except for _"Let's go this way,"_ and _"We're here."_

When they reached the Office of the Headmistress, McGonagall greeted them sternly and left them for privacy. Before turning at the Pensieve, Hermione looked up to Dumbledore's portrait to greet him but he's asleep.

Hermione reached for the flask in her beaded bag which contained memories. She poured its content to the Pensieve and turned to Draco.

"After you," he said in a gentlemanly manner.

She lowered her face to the Pensieve. The scene changed; she was in a hill, overlooking what looks like a Muggle village where there are cars parked. She noticed Draco beside her and he didn't say anything. His eyes were fixed on a boy, about ten or eleven years old with black hair and shabby clothes. He's hiding behind the tree, secretly looking at a red-haired girl with green eyes.

"Lily Evans," she muttered.

"Lily Potter?" Draco asked and she nodded.

They turned to Young Snape and noticed the smile on his face while secretly looking at the young girl.

The scene changed. They are in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The Sorting Ceremony just finished and from the Slytherin table, Severus Snape was eyeing Lily Evans at the Gryffindor table gloomily.

"Hi. I'm Lucius Malfoy, a sixth year prefect."

They heard someone and both Hermione and Draco turned to the owner of the voice.

"Father?" Draco said, surprised.

Hermione grinned. "You look so much like your father," she commented.

"I'm Severus Snape," Young Severus said.

The two boys shook hands. "'Snape'? Not a familiar name," Lucius said.

"I'm half-blood. My mother is a half-blood witch and my father is a Muggle."

"Welcome to Hogwarts. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask," Lucius said sincerely, as if Snape's blood status doesn't matter.

The scene changed again. They saw Lily Evans, now in her fifth year, in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady in Gryffindor Tower arguing with Slytherin boy Severus Snape. He was asking for forgiveness for calling her a 'Mudblood'. But Lily said something, as if it's the end of their friendship.

Another scene changed. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin were speaking in Professor Sluhorn's Potions class and Snape is somewhere behind them listening to the conversation of two Gryffindors. Hermione held back her tears upon seeing her former professor and friend. She wished that somewhere in Snape's memories, she will see Tonks' face again.

"Always Slytherin and Gryffindor during Potions, eh?" Draco noticed.

"You broke up with your friend," Remus said amusedly to Lily. "Are you giving James a chance now?"

"No," she said promptly. "Sev is obsessed with Dark Arts and I hate it, but I don't hate him. Your friend, on the other hand, is still an arrogant toerag and conceited Quidditch hero."

"But James doesn't hex everyone for fun," Remus reasoned.

"Severus doesn't do that, either; just his Slytherin gang. If he's not obsessed with Dark Arts, I'd pick him over that Quidditch Toerag."

Remus raised his eyebrows. "You'd rather date Snivellus than James?"

"He's my best friend! I knew him... before. I mean, before he fancied Dark Arts."

Hermione turned to the school boy Snape. There was pain in his eyes.

The scene changed again and Severus Snape looked few years older. He's speaking with no other than Albus Dumbledore. He's begging him to save Lily Potter and her family from the Dark Lord, in exchange of his loyalty. He was even crying while begging Dumbledore.

"This is the beginning of his double-agent role," she said, almost whispering.

The next scene is in Grimmauld Place. Snape was in Sirius' room, staring at the letter on his hand and silently crying. Hermione and Draco peered.

 _Love,_

 _Lily_

The scene changed again. Narcissa Malfoy entered the office of Headmaster Severus Snape. This time, Hermione turned to Draco. He looked clueless as well.

"Severus, we need to talk," Narcissa Malfoy said.

"Speak you mind, Narcissa," he said calmly.

"It's about Draco. Please help my son," she said tensely.

Snape's eyebrows furrowed. "I believe Draco is not in danger. He's perfectly safe here in Hogwarts. Why are you worrying?"

"His sanity," Narcissa said faintly. Suddenly, she looks weak; defeated—far from the aristocratic woman she met in Diagon Alley.

"His sanity," Snape echoed Narcissa's words and raised his eyebrows higher.

"You know that he became a Death Eater against his will. It's the Dark Lord's punishment to Lucius after what happened at the _Department of Mysteries_. You know that he's reluctant in killing Dumbledore. He doesn't either want to kill and torture people. But he's expected to become just like his father."

"How can I help? Do you want me to persuade the Dark Lord in giving him less expectations and tasks? That's impossible."

"No, that's not what I'll be asking," she said and walked towards the window. Her eyes were fixed outside—on the lake. "Draco is in love with a Muggle-born."

Hermione's jaw dropped. _Draco Malfoy… in love with a Muggle-born? Not even a half-bood but a Muggle-born!_

"Narcissa, I can't believe my ears," Snape said. If ever he's astonished as Hermione, he hid it. Well, that's Snape, a good actor.

Narcissa Malfoy faced Snape with sadness. "Yes, he is… he's harbouring feelings for Potter's friend for years now."

Hermione's heart was beating fast and she gulped. She doesn't have the courage to turn her head to Draco. Now, not just any Muggle-born, but the girl he called 'Mudblood' for years; the witch he tormented until sixth year.

"How did you know?" Snape asked.

"I know because I am his mother. When Lucius isn't around, he speaks about her in his younger years, before the rise of the Dark Lord. He told me how bright she was. He admired her talent even if it's against his will. You know perfectly well that a Malfoy is not allowed to speak highly of Muggle-borns and blood traitors. Lucius trained and indoctrinated Draco as a Death Eater, not as a father. In his sixth year, I knew that he was in love… but not with Miss Parkinson or with any Slytherin girl because he's srongly fighting against. But I didn't want to acknowledge the possibility that my son has feelings for a Muggle-born.

"In Easter break, The Snatchers caught Potter and her two friends. They were brought to the Manor. Lucius asked Draco to confirm if it's really Harry Potter. You see, there's something wrong with his face, like it was hexed. So, before summoning the Dark Lord, we have to be sure. Draco didn't dare to look at them and kept on saying he wasn't sure. But I caught him looking at the girl, it's like he wanted to do something to help her. When Bella tortured the girl, Draco looked away and I swear I saw the pain in his eyes.

"After the skirmish, I confronted him in his room. He cried. It's the first time I saw him cry since the Dark Lord marked him. He said, she's the real reason why he doesn't like torturing people, especially Muggle-borns. She's the reason why he still feels human and less evil. Instead of hating her, he began to see her as an innocent and good-natured person."

For a while, neither of them spoke. Hermione couldn't move even an inch. Draco Malfoy was harbouring romantic feelings towards her. _That's impossible_. She pressed her palm to her forehead, like she's got a headache.

"What do you want me to do, Narcissa?" Snape finally spoke.

"Keep her safe," Narcissa said. "And let him know."

"Did you just ask me to keep Potter's friend safe? You know perfectly well that they are inseparable. If I keep her safe, it means I also keep Potter alive."

"Severus, I am no Death Eater. I am on the Dark Lord's side because of family loyalty. I don't care if saving her means saving Potter's head too. I care about my son. And you took an Unbreakable Vow to protect him to any extent."

"Very well. Make sure that I will risk my life for nothing, Snape said dismissively."

"Thank you, Severus. I assure you, she's the reason my son still has conscience. Draco is in love with Granger."

Everything went black. In a matter of seconds, they were standing again in McGonagall's office.

Hermione feels weak. She walked towards the nearest chair, near the window. She's still speechless. She doesn't have the courage to face Draco.

 _Draco…_ She paused. _Draco_ sounds nicer than _Malfoy._

"Hermione."

It was Draco. She closed her eyes at the sound of his voice, calling her by first name. She slowly opened her eyes, but not looking at him. "Is it true, then?"

"Everything my mother said is true," he said quietly.

She finally looked at him. He was standing there, near the Headmistress's table, waiting for her to say something. "I noticed you're still human and you changed," she said awkwardly.

"War changes people," he said plainly.

She nodded. "I'm sorry, I'm really surprised. I don't know what to say."

"I don't mean to confuse you or anything. I know you and Weasley are together—"

"We're not," she said promptly, looking directly on his gray eyes.

Draco's jaw dropped a bit.

"We're not together; we're not dating," she muttered.

Draco grinned but it seems to Hermione that he's fighting himself to smile crookedly. "If it's all right with you, I want to show you my own memories. You should know I feel uncomfortable that you knew about it through Snape."

Hermione stared at him for a moment. Is she going to give him a chance? She's a bit confused right now, after hearing Narcissa telling Snape that Draco has feelings for her. It's just… hard to believe. She should hate him, after everything he's done, but why can't she?

She sighed heavily. "All right."

Draco gave her an appreciative smile, pointed his want to his temple and transferred the memories to the Pensieve. "You go alone this time," he said quietly.

Hermione turned to the Pensieve. The first scene is in Hogwarts Hospital Wing. Outside the main door were Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Malfoy! Have you heard? Granger's been petrified," Crabbe said, rather amused. Goyle sniggered like a girl and Draco Malfoy's eyebrows rose. His expression was blank.

Now she remembers. This was during their second year at Hogwarts and the Chamber of Secrets has been opened.

"That's news," Malfoy said nonchalantly. "Now why don't you go ahead to the Slytherin house? I'll just take a look at the wit—Mudblood."

Crabbe and Goyle obeyed without questions. When they were out of sight, Draco Malfoy sneaked inside the hospital wing. Hermione almost gasped when she saw her twelve-year old self, lying on the bed like a statue. Draco made his way to Hermione's bed. The visiting Hermione moved to take a look at the twelve-year old Draco. His face fell upon seeing Hermione.

"I don't understand," he whispered while staring at the twelve-year old Hermione. "I should hate you, but why do I feel guilty? I shouldn't care for you! I should hate you!" He kept his voice low, though it seems he almost want to scream.

Then she heard footsteps and Professor McGonagall's voice. Draco heard this, too and he hid himself under the bed next to Hermione. The scene changed.

Hermione found herself next in a bedroom and found Draco sitting behind a desk. _This must be his bedroom in Malfoy Manor,_ she thought. She peered over Draco's shoulder to see what he's up to. She was surprised to see that he's writing in a diary.

 _Can a Malfoy love a Muggle-born witch?_

 _Can a Muggle-born witch love a Malfoy?_

 _I have been pondering on these questions since I was twelve; since the day I felt guilty upon seeing Hermione Granger in the hospital wing, petrified. I was guilty because I told Crabbe and Goyle that I hope it's her who dies in the Chamber of Secrets. I know I shouldn't have said that. But back then, I was trying to be like my father. No. The proper temr is 'imitating'. Yes. I always looked up to my father. I learned to hate the people and things he hates. I learned to treat others the way he treats them—even house-elves. I though I wanted to be like him._

 _But I didn't know what I was asking for. The Dark Lord has risen again. Second Wizarding War is happening. I saw him, the Dark Lord. And I have never been afraid in my life until he called for me. He wanted me in his group. He gave me a rank, just like what I have been_ dreaming _of. But I wasn't pleased. I did not feel the desire my father and Aunt Bellatrix felt. The moment he gave me the Mark, I wanted to grab my mother's hand and elope. But I know his minions will find me—us. He gave me the Mark and the task to punish Father for what happened in the Department of Mysteries, which involved the girl I always think of. I hate Potter and Dumbledore for what they've done to my father. But I couldn't hate_ her. _I wasn't pleased that she's risking her neck for Potter. Everything she does, she does it for Potter… to save The Boy Who Lived. If truth be told, stupid and idiotic Potter and Weasley don't deserve her. She deserves someone who's equally brilliant as her; someone who can give her the_ best _; someone who has a good reputation; someone who wouldn't depend on her when it comes to homework. She deserves someone on her level, someone as smart as her; someone like me, the second to her in class performance…_

 _But now, it's evident that we're on the opposite sides. This is not anymore about school rivalry; not Gryffindor against Slytherin; not Purebloods against Muggle-borns; Not Malfoy against Granger in class standing. This is about the Light and the Dark; a Death Eater and an Order of the Phoenix. I know she joined them. She will always protect Potter, and that's the reason why I hate Potter and love Granger. I hate Potter for constantly putting her life in danger. I love_ her _and hoped that she cares about me, not anybody else. Not Potter. Not Weasley. She's too good; annoying know-it-all… but she's got a big heart._

 _Can a Muggle-born witch like her love a Death Eater like me?_

 _Do I—a Death Eater—deserve to be loved at all?_

The scene faded and changed. She's still in the Malfoy Manor. It looks like it's in the drawing room and several Death Eaters are gathered, including the Malfoys. They're talking about tracking Harry Potter and his friends and how to attack at the Weasleys' home. The time and date was set. Draco was there, just listening and staring at the table. Or it's more likely that he's deeply thinking. He wasn't given a task yet.

The scene changed. It's in her Muggle home, her parents' house. It's almost midnight the village looks peaceful. Using _Alohomora_ and Silencing spells, Draco entered the house of Grangers. He looked around and found a picture of Hermione in the sitting room. It's not moving. It was taken during the summer of 1996 in London and she was wearing Muggle clothes. Draco picked it, removed the photo from its frame. He cast a non-verbal spell and placed the photo in his pocket. Then, there was a faint pop outside the house. Draco went outside to see who arrived. It's one of the Death Eaters she saw in the meeting at the Manor. Draco pointed his wand at the Death Eater, then, the man stared at nowhere, showing no emotions.

"You will go back to the Manor and tell them that the Grangers are not here anymore. You'll forget that you saw me. What you saw is just an empty house."

The scene changed again. Draco was sitting on his bed. Narcissa Malfoy came inside the bedroom and casted Silencing charms. Draco was crying silently, holding Hermione's stolen photo.

"I cannot believe this," Narcissa said furiously upon seeing what Draco was holding. "How could you?"

Draco turned to face his mother. "To be honest, I don't know why, Mother. I'm supposed to hate her—every one in her kind. But the more I give attention, the more I liked her. I started to hate myself for hating her. But she keeps me sane. With the devil in this house and his minions, I'm still human, you see? It's because of her. And it's because of her that I couldn't kill people. I was trying to protect her, and then your psychotic and Cruciatus-loving sister tortured her in front of me. I couldn't do anything… It's killing me."

"My son—my only son and last of the Malfoys is harbouring feelings for a Muggle-born. Nobody should know," Narcissa said firmly. "Now, fix yourself and return to the drawing room. The Dark Lord will be here soon."

And Hermione's standing again in the Headmistress' office. She stared to Malfoy's face. She didn't know what to say. She started walking towards the door, avoiding his gaze. "I… I should go. Er, it's nice to know that uhm…" She couldn't find the right words.

"Hermione," he called.

"Yes?" she said promptly and faced him again.

"I wonder if… Uhm, can you give me a chance… to be your friend, at least?" he asked uncertainly.

She intertwined her fingers and bit her lip. "I believe everybody deserves second chances. I hope it answered your question."

He gave a crooked smile and for the first time in her life, she saw him gracefully walking towards her. "Thank you," he said pleasingly.

She returned his crooked smile. She didn't know how it happened, but Hermione Granger found herself shaking hands with Draco Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3- Travelling With Malfoy

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 3: TRAVELLING WITH MALFOY**

Hermione and Draco made their way out of the castle after thanking the Headmistress. They didn't talk much but Hermione knows, they are both thinking deeply about the things they saw in the Pensieve.

They finally reached Hogsmead Village when Draco broke the silence. "C-can we meet tomorrow?"

She looked at him, puzzled. "I told you at the funeral, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Before you leave, please? I want to speak with you and uhm, discuss some things. You should know I feel uncomfortable that you knew about it through the Pensieve."

"Honestly, I still can't believe this is happening," she admitted. "Draco, listen. I really have to do something important. We can talk about the memories when I get back."

She saw his face fell, but nodded gently. "Of course," he said.

"See you," was all she managed to say and she Apparated to The Burrow.

.

HARRY, RON and Ginny kept on asking her about Snape's memories, and why she has to view it with Malfoy. Still shocked by the revelation, Hermione decided to tell them when she returns from Australia. She just wanted to keep it to herself first and ponder while she's travelling.

The following day, Harry and the Weasleys bid her goodbye before Hermione Apparates to the Ministry of Magic in the afternoon. They all wished her a safe journey. Upon his arrival at the Ministry, she went directly to Kingsley's office. He handed her a bag of gold, enough for her trip back and forth. He also lent her a magical tent, just like the one they used while in hunting the Horcruxes. After a chat, she went to the Department of Magical Transportation for her Portkey to Paris, France to start her trip to Australia. One of the staff instructed her to Floo to the _International Portkey Office, Essex_. She spoke clearly and she found herself in an atrium, similar to the one in Minstry. It looks like an airport. There are waiting areas, several counters with schedule of international trips. By the glass window, she saw an open field where people are gathered around something and disappeared.

"First international travel by Portkey, I guess."

Hermione looked around. The voice is so familiar and he found a smirking Draco Malfoy standing in front of her, wearing a pair of trousers and black button-up shirt. He's carrying a travelling cloak in his arms and a satchel.

"Do you always have to do that?" she said coolly. Why is he here? She's looking forward for a Malfoy-free day. After everything she learned, she found herself confused towards her feelings for him. Maybe she's just overwhelmed and flattered that her former school enemy has romantic feelings for her. She's not sure. But since the funeral the other day and he smiled to her for the first time, she's uncomfortable and it feels like there are butterflies in her stomach.

The logical part of her mind is saying that the memories might have been tampered. Well, Snape's dying when he handed those memories. Perhaps he's confused. But what about Malfoy's memories and attitude toward her? He didn't know about Snape's memories until they viewed it.

"Do what?" he asked, raising an eye brow.

"You always surprise me," she said nonchalantly and walked towards the counter.

He followed. "Is that a good thing?" he asked conceitedly.

She didn't turn. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh, I'm going to Australia," he said a matter-of-factly.

Hermione turned to Draco Malfoy, her eyes widened. "Really?" She laughed grimly. "Why, have you decided to start a new life?"

"Well, I thought you might like to have a company while searching for your parents."

She froze for a moment and glared at Draco. "Say it again," she demanded.

Draco ran his hand to his hair and gave her a reluctant look. "I'm sorry, I—"

"How did you know?" she asked sternly.

"Aunt 'Dromeda," he answered quickly.

"I can take care of myself, Malfoy, thank you very much!" she hotly declared. "I'd gone in to hiding in search of Voldemort's weapons and helped 'The Boy Who Lived' in defeating him. I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Myself." She walked briskly to the counter to pay for her trip to Paris.

But Draco was fast enough to run after her. He also paid for a Portkey to Paris. "Hey, Hermione, wait up."

She's walking towards the field where several Portkeys are waiting. She looked for a signage that reads 'Paris, France'.

"The Portkey is leaving in five minutes!" announced the wizard beside the lane. Hermione hurried and Draco followed. She didn't speak with him, as if she didn't see him. Hermione, Draco and three others placed one finger on the empty water bottle levitated on the air.

She felt a jerk on her navel and everything around her is spinning. She closed her eyes tightly. She'd rather ride a Thestral rather than take a Portkey.

She felt a hand on hers, pulling her upwards. She opened her eyes and the things stopped spinning. She locked her gaze to Draco's gray eyes.

"Come on, we're here," he said. The moment she stood up, Hermione hastily let go of Draco's hand.

"Thanks," she said indifferently.

They walked towards the Portkey Office to take another one to Bulgaria, then to India. From India, another Portkey will take them to Japan, and finally to Sydney, Australia. Hermione didn't have the time to chat with her uninvited travel partner. She's too eager to arrive in Australia soon. After six hours, finally, Hermione and Draco arrived in Sydney where they'll be travelling by Floo to Melbourne. Wendell and Monica Wilkins are living in Murray Rd, Melbourne, Australia.

When they finally arrived in _Melbourne International Portkey Office_ , Hermione went to the bank in the same building to change her British galleon to Aussie gold and Australian Dollars. She has a feeling that she'll need Muggle money.

Draco continued to follow her. She ignored some of his comments when they reached the Muggle area of Melbourne. She called for a taxi and asked the driver to take her to the nearest hotel.

" _Lemon Seed Hotel_?" Draco asked, eyeing the building in front of them with dislike. "It looks old. I reckon the rooms are not comfortable."

Hermione glared at him and without a word, she went inside. She booked a room. The hotel staff happily handed her the key. She continued to ignore Draco who was following her and muttering things like "how can Muggles stand it?"; "stupid cab, it's so slow;" and "very small lobby".

When they reached the room, Hermione searched for the tent inside her beaded bag and set it up beside the small bed using her wand. Draco's jaw dropped when he peered inside the tent.

"This is as big as the Slytherin Common Room," he commented positively. "I'd rather sleep here than in that shabby bed."

Hermione turned the air-condition unit and television. Draco jumped at the voice of a baseball game commentator.

"Bloody hell! What was that?!" he screeched.

Hermione laughed uncontrollably on the small bed at Draco's reaction and he continued to curse under his breath. She scanned for other channels and stopped at an international news channel, but she couldn't stop laughing. Draco widened his eyes at the television and raised his hands, feeling the air from the A.C.U.

"How does it work?" he asked oddly, pointing at the television.

"It's rude to point, you know. The newscaster might put a hex on you," she said, laughing.

He gazed at her seriously, his hands crossed over his chest. "Explain," he demanded.

She stopped laughing and chuckled at the sight of Draco Malfoy. "They're Muggles and they won't come out of the box, don't worry." She started explaining how a television works and cameras, even network and electricity. He just listened to her attentively.

"You should've taken Muggle Studies when you realized that you like me," she teased. She cursed herself in her mind for bringing it up.

"Father would've killed me," he said quietly.

"I guess he will, if he finds out you're travelling with me," she answered coolly.

He shook his head. "He changed too, you know."

Hermione sighed. She doesn't want to go further. Some events during the war are still on her mind. She reached for the telephone beside the bed. "I'm going to order food. Anything you want?"

"Shepherd's pie," he answered and fixed his eyes on the television.

"Hello? I'm in Room 2-1-8. I'd like to order Shepherd's Pie and All-Meat Pizza," Hermione said to the other line.

"Would you like something to drink?" she heard from the other line.

"Two cans of soda, please."

When the lady from the other line confirmed her order, she put down the receiver of the phone and turned to the television. But she saw Draco gazing at her. "Did you just speak to someone using that thing? And don't laugh at me again," he warned.

Again, Hermione explained a matter-of-factly how a telephone works. Draco settled himself on the chair beside the bed, watching news and muttering comments again. Hermione, on the other hand was thinking how to explain everything to her parents once she find them.

After ten minutes, there was a knock on the door. Hermione slightly opened the door, not wanting the hotel staff to see the tent they built. She placed the food on the breakfast table and paid.

"Eat," she said to Draco. Hermione started eating her pizza. Draco took the seat in front of her. He eyed the pizza and without asking permission, took a slice.

They were both tired, so Hermione decided to look for her parents next day. They spent the rest of the day discussing about Muggle devices and TV shows.


	4. Chapter 4- Screams and Tears

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 4: SCREAMS AND TEARS**

 _Hermione was walking in the darkness. Her only source of light was the one from the tip of her wand. It looks like she's in a dungeon._

 _"_ _Harry? Ron?" she whispered in to the darkness._

 _She heard a hysterical laugh of a woman and her heart skipped. She stopped walking and muttered_ Nox. _The light disappeared. The voice was getting louder._

 _"_ _I killed Sirius Black, I killed Sirius Black!" A woman was singing. Her voice is so familiar._

 _"_ _Come and get me, Mudblood! I killed Freddie. I killed Freddie and Nympha-Dorie."_

 _The woman was now getting closer and closer so Hermione decided to run. She can't be found by Bellatrix. She can't torture her again!_

 _"_ _Gotcha!" the bitch said and a pair of hands held her wrists. Suddenly, there was a light from another wand and to her horror, she saw Bellatrix laughing like a maniac._

 _"_ _Noooo!" she screamed._

"Hermione! Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes and saw Draco Malfoy's worried face. He's bending over the bed where she's lying. Hermione pulled herself to a sitting position and placed a paml on her forehead. She felt Draco's hand, gently yanking her, but she pulled away. "Don't—touch—me!"

"Nightmare," he said and stood straight, holding a light on his wand. "You've been talking in your sleep. I thought you're just having a bad dream, but then you started to move uncontrollably and screamed."

She clutched her forearm and stroked the white faded scar. "Bellatrix Lestange," she muttered.

"She's dead," Draco said quietly. "She'll never hurt you again." There was guilt on his voice.

"She's always in my dreams… Sometimes, she's chasing me. Sometimes she's laughing at me hysterically while looking at dead bodies."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't brave enough to stop her," he said regretfully.

She stared at the bed sheets and leaned on the headboard. "I'm going back to sleep," she said.

Draco walked back to the tent and disappeared in her sight. She lay down and hugged herself. When will the nightmares stop? When is she going to sleep in peace?

.

THE NEXT day, Hermione prepared to go out, leaving Draco still asleep inside the tent. She walked from the hotel to Murray Rd and searched for the house of the Wilkinses. She found a white single-storey house with a small garden. Hermione's tears started to fall. It resembles to her childhood home. She pressed the doorbell and waited. But no one answered.

"Hey."

She turned around. She saw a woman from the adjacent house, walking towards her. The woman eyed her intently. "You look like Monica," she said.

She smiled. Indeed, she looks like her mother. "I'm a relative," she said.

"No wonder. They'll come back on Friday. They went camping."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks. I'll just come back."

Hermione walked away, but she didn't come back to the hotel. She went to the park she saw earlier and decided to spend the time there. She watched the doves flying around while enjoying a cup of ice cream. She saw some children playing around, being chased by their parents.

She realized how much she missed her parents. Ever since she began attending Hogwarts, she seldom sees and spends time with them. Now that there's peace in the wizarding world again, she swear to make it up to her parents. She won't be able to see more of Harry, Ron and Ginny, but they will understand that she has to make it up to her family. She doesn't want to feel _it_ anymore—the feeling of being an orphan.

After two hours, she felt hungry and decided to go back to the hotel. Her guest might be awake already. When she entered the room, she found Draco Malfoy sitting by the breakfast table and his arms were crossed on his chest. He glared at her and she frowned.

"Where have you been?" he demanded.

"Walking," she simply said.

"I was worried, you know!" he said frantically. "I don't know where to find you, where to Apparate or where to go. I might not find my way back easily. This Muggle area drives me crazy."

"Then why did you come if you're going to complain?" she said in a loud voice. "I didn't ask you to come with me."

"I just want to help because I care for you," he muttered.

"Well, I don't need your help!" she said crossly. "Just because I had seen some memories and learned about your little secret doesn't mean you're allowed to tail me. Do you honestly think that I'll believe you so easily? For six years, you bullied me and called me 'Mudblood' for Merlin knows how many times," she fumed.

"You, little stubborn Brave Gryffindor, I'm trying to help. You should be thankful," he snapped. His eyes were cold and for a moment, Hermione saw the Malfoy she disliked. But then, his expression changed easily, as if he remembered he's a changed man now.

She composed herself and reasoned out. "You can't blame me for not trusting you."

"I know," he said, his gray eyes met hers with sadness. He never looked at her like that before. They loathed each other for six years and now, he always looks at her with disgust. But since the funeral, something changed the way he looks at her. His gray eyes were warm, not cold. When he looks at her, there were not more trace of disgust and loathe; they were replaced with warmth. But right now, his eyes look sad.

Draco raised his wand, as if trying to get her attention and placed it on her bed. "To give you peace of mind, I'm handing you my wand. I'll live like a stupid Muggle if it's the way to earn your trust." He didn't wait for her response. He quickly returned inside the tent.

.

HERMIONE ordered food via phone call. She remembered that Draco liked pizza, so she ordered it for him while she got different food for herself. When their breakfast arrived, she entered the tent and found Draco sleeping on the bunk. He's snoring a little. She walked towards beside the bed and looked at her former nemesis liberally. From his sleek blond hair, covering his eyes…She vividly remembered how those gray eyes look like earlier, when he looked at her with sadness; like the one she saw in Pensieve. He's very far from that boy she knew in school. Suddenly, she remembered a few lines of his parents' favourite song…

 ** _**Are those your eyes?_**

 ** _Is that your smile?_**

 ** _I've been looking at you forever, but I never saw you before…**_**

Then, her fingers gently traced his chin… to his attractive arms. His body is built for a Seeker, just like Harry. She caught his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

 ** _**Are those your hands, holding mine?_**

 ** _Now I wonder how I could've been so blind…**_**

She stared again to his hair and stroked them gently. Never, even in her wildest dreams, she imagined that she will be _this_ close to Draco Malfoy—the boy who have always bullied her for six years. And she never expected him to _like_ her.

 ** _**For the first time, I am looking in your eyes_**

 ** _For the first time, I'm seeing who you are.**_**

She always sees him as an enemy and Harry's rival in Quidditch. He was never a friend; always an enemy. But this time, he's a companion.

 _I can't believe how much I see_

 _When you're looking back at me…_

She gave a start when Draco opened his eyes and stared at her. He frowned upon seeing her, but he doesn't look upset; just surprised. She immediately pulled away and removed her hands from his person.

"Time to eat," she said awkwardly and walked away.

She started eating her breakfast and when she's about to finish her toast, Draco approached the table. "Pizza for me?" he asked.

"Yes, I thought you like it," she answered quietly.

He gave a nod and started eating. They ate in silence, which is very awkward.

"Have you seen them already?" Draco asked after a while.

She looked down on her food, looking sad again. "I found their house, but they're out of town. The neighbourhood said that they'll be back on Friday."

"It's only Tuesday," he remarked.

"I'll wait until they come back. You can go back to England," she said casually.

Draco shook his head. "I'm not coming back without you."

After breakfast, Hermione and Draco turned on the television and sat on the bed. Hermione picked his wand and eyed it carefully. "So, this is the Hawthorn wand that defeated Voldemort," she said matter-of-factly.

"We both know why Voldemort was defeated. It's not because of my Hawthorn wand," said Draco simply.

After the Battle, when everyone who fought were still inside the Hogwarts castle, Draco approached the newly appointed Minister for Magic, and asked permission to disarm Harry, to get back the allegiance of his valued wand. Kingsley agreed and understood. That's how Draco possessed his wand again.

And from his wand, Hermione eyed Draco. "Why are you surrendering this to me?"

"To tell you that I will do no harm; to give you peace of mind."

"Draco, if it's about Bellatrix's torture and my nightmares—"

He shook his head. "It's not about your nightmares. I guess we all experience that after the war. It's about telling you that I won't hurt you. With you, I'm powerless."

She smiled timidly and Draco turned his attention to the TV show. Hermione stared on his back and his voiced echoed on her mind. _With you, I'm powerless._

 _._

DRACO FOUND Hermione that night at the balcony of their room. Her back was on him and she's looking up at the sky with her one index finger in the air, as if tracing something. He approached her and stopped when he's barely inches away, but it seems that she didn't notice her presence. She continues to trace something while looking at the sky.

"Draco…"

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. Is she calling him? But she's still engrossed with what she's doing. He looked up at the sky, only to see the stars. He beamed, realizing what she's doing. Apparently, Hermione is looking at the constellation in which he was named after. He watched her carefully, not wanting to reveal his presence. His eyes fixed on her brown curls, swaying on her back. He raised his one hand, tempted to stroke her curls, but he decided to stop himself.

"Draco," she mumbled again, but this time she sighed and dropped her hand to her side. She stopped tracing the stars.

"Hermione," he called tenderly.

.

SHE FROZE at the sound of his voice, calling her name. She feels like being drenched in cold water. How long has he been there, on her back? She slowly turned around to meet his gaze. There, he's standing, wearing a pair of green pyjamas; his hair ruffled and he's wearing a warm smile on his face.

"Hi," she greeted timidly.

"Watching the stars, I see." It wasn't a question. It's a statement.

"Uhm, yeah," she answered.

"I was named after them," he said casually, looking at the sky.

"I noticed," she said. "It's a Black family tradition, isn't it?"

Draco's eyebrows rose higher, reaching the end of his forehead. "How much do you know about my mother's family?" he asked curiously.

"Just a bit. Tonks and Sirius were my friends and we stayed in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for quite a short time," she explained.

"Ah, the tapestry," he groaned. "Yes, some of us were named after the constellations."

"Are you planning to live to the family tradition, or you'll want to give your child a different name?" she asked curiously.

"Live with the family tradition, I guess. I'm Draco, so I think if I'll have a son, I'll name him 'Scorpius'."

"Scorpius," she muttered. "That's another dangerous name." She chuckled.

Draco smirked. "Well, you surname sounds danger."

"Scorpius, dangerous; Granger sounds like danger," she said heartily.

"How about 'Scorpius Granger-Malfoy'? More dangerous, I think." He smirked.

She looked at him with wide eyes and her mouth formed a small O. Is he talking about _their future son_?

Draco sniggered and waved his hand dismissively. "Forget about it. I'm going to bed. Good night."

Before she could answer, he walked away and entered his tent, leaving Hermione puzzled. Did Draco Malfoy imagine himself with her in the future?

.

THE FOLLOWING nights, Hermione always finds herself in the middle of the night being awakened by Draco. He would always give her a pat on her shoulder and remind her that Bellatrix is dead. She cannot harm her anymore and that the war is over.

During daytime, they would walk to the park. She will peacefully watch the birds and children playing. Then, they would go to her parents' house, stare at it and will return to the hotel.

Friday came and Hermione went to her parents' house alone. From a distance, she saw them, unloading things from the car and talking happily. She felt her tears on her cheeks. Her nightmares are not yet over. Emotional scars from the war are not yet healed. And she realized this is not the version she wanted her parents to see. She wants them to see the 'normal Hermione'. Perhaps she'll wait for few more days. For now, she's satisfied to see them from behind a tree.


	5. Chapter 5- Confrontations

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Apologies for the long wait; I had internet connection issues.

.

 **CHAPTER 5:** CONFRONTATIONS

Draco noticed that Hermione stayed on bed and didn't get up since she woke up. She's been acting oddly since Friday. She wouldn't tell him anything about her parents; it's as if she didn't hear him. She would change the topic and rather talk about Muggle devices and places.

Draco knew there's something wrong. It's already a week since they arrived in Australia and every night, Hermione would have nightmares. He will be awakened by her screams and get up to wake and comfort her.

Since yesterday, Hermione didn't bother to go walking. She stayed on bed, only getting up to use the bathroom and order food on the phone. Draco would open the door and pay using Hermione's Muggle money.

She will eat, watch TV but not really watching, just staring and then she will pretend to sleep. She's not being herself. Draco sat on her bed and reached out. "Hey, Granger, get up. Let's take a walk," he demanded.

Hermione shook her head. "You go alone if you like," she said coldly.

"Oh, come on! Show that Gryffindor courage of yours and face your parents."

Hermione looked at him quizzically. "I know, right? I know why you're acting like that. You cannot face your parents because of your fears, not on what they're going to say, but for them to see what you've become after the war. For Merlin's sake, Granger! Hex me if I'm wrong. Every survivor of the Battle is having a nightmare. It's just two weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. What do you expect from yourself, emotionally scar-free?"

"You don't understand," she replied coldly.

"Then tell me what I don't understand. Make me," he pleaded and finally spoke what's on his mind since last night. "It's hard for me to see you like that. You're not being yourself. Hermione Granger is brave, courageous and wouldn't isolate herself just because of some stupid nightmares and war memories. It's not you…"

She didn't say anything but tears fell down from her cheeks. Draco moved closer and placed a hand around her shoulders, pulling her closer. For the very first time, they shared an embrace. He buried his face on her bushy brown hair while Hermione cried on his chest.

"I don't want my parents to see me weak," she muttered between cries. "It's not me… But I can't help it. I cannot forget how Bellatrix Lestrange tortured me; how she killed Dobby and Tonks… I couldn't forget the dead bodies of Professor Lupin and Fred and even Collin Creevey…"

"It will pass," he said, stoking her hair. "You'll see. Everything will be perfectly normal again. Just give it time. Time heals wounds, you see. Don't rush. For now, get some Gryffindor courage and face your parents," he repeated. "Let them help you."

Hermione slowly pulled away and stared at him. "You're right. I'm a Gryffindor. I'm supposed to be brave. Oh, Merlin, what am I doing?!" She combed her bushy brown hair with her fingers.

"Well, they call you as the 'brightest witch of our age', so you should know what you're doing," he said grinning.

Hermione have a sigh. "Thanks, Draco."

He nodded, but his heart wanted to jump with joy, hearing her call his name again.

.

HERMIONE SLOWLY walked to her parents' house. She used _Alohomora_ to open the door and crept into the darkness. She decided to lift the memory charm on Wendell and Monica Wilkins at this time, midnight, when they're sleeping. She also cast _Muffliato_ around the house, so that the neighbours won't hear anything, just in case her parents would scream.

She finally reached the couple's room. She took a little time to watch them peacefully sleeping, then raised her wand to perform the spell.

Two bodies are slowly levitating from the bed as they continued to sleep in peace. Their bodies only left the air gently when Hermione was done. She waited. After few minutes, they woke up and shocked at the sight of a lady standing in the corner of their room, looking so much like Mrs. Granger.

"Hermione!" Mr. Granger managed to say, though he looked a little disoriented.

Mrs. Granger slightly shook her head and stared at Hermione. She looks as disoriented as her husband. "What happened? Sweetheart, why are you crying?" She stood up and reached for her. Hermione realized that she was crying.

"I don't understand, but I know there's something wrong," Mr. Granger said and stood up as well.

"Mum, Dad," she finally managed to say. "Le-let's have tea. I have something to tell you."

The three of them made their way downstairs to the kitchen. Mr. Granger made the tea, but still looking at Hermione inquisitively. When they sat down in the dining area, Hermione took a deep breath and started telling them _everything._

.

HERMIONE STARTED at the sound of the teacup her father dropped on the floor. He folded his palms into a knuckle and bit his lower lip.

"You… did not… give us a chance to decide as parents for you," he said, gritting his teeth.

"Dad," she whispered uncertainly.

"How could you?!" Mrs. Granger was furious.

She looked at her mother. She was staring at her with anger. "You're our only child. Do you know how hard it was for me to send you to _that_ school, away from us? Do you have any idea how upsetting it is to think that our only daughter—our talented and brilliant daughter—is never going to any of the universities I dreamt for her? And… do you have any idea how painful it is to let you go every time you choose to spend your school break with your friend's family than with us?"

Hermione couldn't look at her parents anymore. Tears continued to fall from her eyes down to her lap. "I'm sorry. That's the _only way_ to keep you safe from the Death Eaters."

"Modifying our memories is the only way," Mrs. Granger said coldly.

"Then you should've told us!" her father said loudly and slapped the table. "We're you're parents, Hermione Jean Granger! There's a reason why you have parents. You're not like any other orphan kid who can decide for himself. We didn't raise you to become the 'brightest witch of your age' and use your brilliance against us."

"So, if I understand it right, you modified your parents' memories to run away with two schoolboys your age and went to hiding—God knows where. You missed a year in school; sneaked in your Ministry and Gringotts bank to steal these _weapons_ and risked your life more by fighting the Darkest Wizard and his supporters!" Mrs. Granger fumed.

Then, her father spoke bitterly. "You know what? Wendell and Monica Wilkins are happy. They like travelling and they don't have a child to think about; no child to tell them lies or keep secrets from them. And right now, I don't know which life I prefer, being a Wilkins, or being a Granger."

"This is too much. My brain is about to explode!" her mother shrieked. "If you don't mind, can you please leave us in peace for now? Go back to where you're staying. Your friends might be looking for you." Mrs. Granger said with finality.

Hermione got the cue. It's time to leave. She stood up, very slowly. It's seems it took her an hour before she reached the door and left the house.


	6. Chapter 6- Love Is All Around

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **CHAPTER 6** : LOVE IS ALL AROUND

If Draco's eleven-year old self would see him right now, he might hex him to death. He chuckled at his own imagination but careful not to wake Hermione. She finally fell asleep in his arms and they're lying on her bed. His right arm is holding Hermione while the other is stroking her brown curls. Her head is buried against the crook of his neck. He smiled contentedly. Who would ever thought that he, Draco Malfoy, a pure-blood wizard, will fall for a Muggle-born, know-it-all witch? His father wouldn't be pleased, even if he's a changed man.

Draco contentedly held Hermione. After she went to her parents' house to lift the memory charm, she came back to the hotel, crying. At first, she didn't say anything. She just cried on his shoulder. When she finally managed to speak, she said that her parents were angry after she told them everything. Draco's heart sank when he saw her in pain. He couldn't do anything but to stay by her side and offer his shoulders and ears.

Suddenly, while enjoying the sensation she's causing to his body, he heard music and glanced around the room. The television is on. He couldn't reach the remote control so he didn't bother to turn it off. Then, he heard a song.

 ** _**"I feel it in my fingers,_**

 ** _I feel it in my toes,_**

 ** _Love is all around me,_**

 ** _And so the feeling grows."**_**

There's a long-haired bloke singing on the television screen. He's singing seductively, like expressing all of the emotions coming from the song, to a woman he loves. The singer's facial expression is not full of lust but of love. Draco listened carefully to the song.

 ** _**"You know I love you, I always will,_**

 ** _My mind's made up by the way that I feel,_**

 ** _There's no beginning, there'll be no end_**

 ** _For on my love you can depend."**_**

"What a great timing!" he muttered. He's holding his love against his body right now. His love is all around him. He pressed his body closer, as if not wanting even an inch of distance between the two of them. He wants their body to become one, but it can't happen now. For now, the only way to show his love is to make himself available for her; to let her know that she can depend on him. He loves her sincerely and he's never loved anyone like this before. The feeling is so strong that he couldn't resist himself from seeing her at a distant. He can't love in silence anymore. He didn't know how or when it started but surely, his love for her will never end.

 ** _**"I see your face before me_**

 ** _As I lay on my bed,_**

 ** _I kinda get to thinking_**

 ** _Of all the things you said…_**

 ** _I need someone beside me_**

 ** _In everything I do…_**

 **** ** _So if you really love me,_**

 ** _Come on and let it show."**_**

But, will that be enough? How long will it take before for Hermione to fall for him, too? He smirked at his own question. Sometimes, her face blush when he's around and is saying something nice. She hasn't really pushed him away. She doesn't look disgusted when she looks at him. She looks at him like a new friend.

"You'll love me, too, Hermione Granger," he said as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.

.

HERMIONE WOKE up disoriented. She could smell familiar scent— green apples—and is feeling comfortable in the arms holding her. She has never been comfortable like this since the Horcrux hunt. The last time she felt something like this, she was lying in her own bed at her parents' home. She pulled away slightly and gently, only to see the handsome face of Draco Malfoy, sleeping like an angel.

She raised her head to look at him closely. She remembers what happened last night. It was awful; painful. But right now, she can't help herself from smiling. Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin boy in her year who never failed to throw insults on her face for six years, is sharing a bed with her and holding her like something fragile. And because of him, she slept comfortably albeit the emotional pain.

She slowly raised one hand and ran her fingers to his hairline, down to his jaw. She stared at his lips. She's wondering how it feels like to be kissed by Draco Malfoy. She's curious. Well, she's been kissed at the age of fifteen by the Quidditch star Viktor Krum. They tried to deepen their relationship, but it wouldn't just work because they just communicate through letters. Besides she wasn't just ready for a romantic relationship while her best friend's life is in danger again with Voldemort returning to power.

Then, during their Horcrux hunt, Hermione and Ron shared intimate moments together, but there were no physical contacts like this. During the Battle, they finally kissed when he spoke about saving the house-elves in Hogwarts. Her heart leaped with joy that she kissed him happily. But it wasn't what she's expecting. There was no romance. She didn't feel anything special. It's like a casual kiss, only that you don't kiss your brother in the lips. She and Ron decided to forget the kiss and stay friends.

"Like what you see?" Draco teased.

Hermione was startled. She didn't realize he's already awake and staring at her, amused. Feeling embarrassed, she pulled away, but Draco stopped her, pulling her closer even more. "You know, I'm starting to think that you like me, too," he teased.

She resisted to his embrace, but he's so strong and he pulled her closer. "Oh, shut up, Malfoy! You, arrogant, conceited git!" she muttered against his chest.

He finally released her and chuckled. "Is that your way of thanking me for comforting you last night? Well, you're welcome." His tone is very calm; sweet, in fact, not even mocking.

Hermione couldn't find words to say. She sat down on the bed, ran her fingers to her curls, and then she looked at him sheepishly. "There's something I want to ask…"

"Go on," he pushed, still lying on the bed, looking up at her.

"Why are you doing these things to me? I mean, being nice and…"

"And sweet," he teased, but when she furrowed her eye brows, Draco's face became serious. "You know why… Because you're the reason I kept my sanity. You were my conscience during the dark times."

Hermione placed her palm on her forehead. "I don't understand. You were an arrogant git for six years."

"I was, because I had to act like a true Malfoy—proud Pureblood and Muggle-hater. It's how I was raised. I tried to fight my feelings by throwing more insults and telling myself I should hate you. But I just couldn't, especially in sixth year when I heard Potter and Weasley talking about you defending me."

She looked at Draco quizzically. He continued. "I know Potter's suspecting that I'm already marked as a… Death Eater, that time. But I heard Potter say that you don't believe him; that I'm too young to be one and that I'm not like my father; that I may be an arrogant Slytherin Pureblood git, but I am not evil.

"It touched my heart, knowing that you defended me from your best friends. It's nice to know that you don't see me—the one who bullied you for six years and was fighting my feelings for you—as a marked Death Eater and evil."

"Because you're not," she said quietly.

"You're just like Dumbledore, you know," he said, amused. "You always see good things in people. You give second chances. I was a coward to decline his offer to help me. I was afraid that Voldemort will kill my mother and my father will blame me. I love Mother. I want her to be safe, even if it would mean being a coward to turn my back against the dark side."

Hermione smiled sheepishly. "I don't know you're a momma's boy," she teased.

He smirked. "I'm not. I just love her," he reasoned.

"She loves you so much," she said. "She was brave enough to come to Snape to save you."

"Well, I thought I really wanted to be like my father when I was younger. Until Voldemort came back and ascended to power… I wanted to cut ties, but I do not know how. My whole family's involved with him. Even my mother couldn't save me… it was you who saved me," he said quietly. "I will always be grateful for you, saving my soul; my sanity."

She bit her lower lip, thinking how to say what's on her mind. "Draco, I… I am flattered with all your confessions," she began. "But, if we go further, it's not going to be easy, you know… You're a Malfoy and your family never associated themselves to Muggle-borns before. And I'm best friends with Harry and the Weasleys," she said hesitantly.

His face fell. "I know it's going to be complicated. I honestly can't imagine myself getting along with Potter and Weasley King, or any Weasley. But I… I believe I can do anything for you."

She opened her mouth to say something, but Draco pulled himself into a sitting position, then, he spoke again. "I know what you're thinking. It may be too early to say these things, but if I am not serious with my feelings for you, do you think I'd let my mother know about it? Do you honestly think I'll let her know, even if it means disowning me? And do you think, she'll run to Snape, asking for help, if you're just a school crush?"

"H-how did Snape let you know I was safe after the incident at the Manor?" she asked.

"Phineas Black," he answered promptly. "You brought his portrait. He can hear you speaking with the others and he learned that you were in the Shell Cottage with the Weasleys."

"Were you… keeping tabs on me, then?"

Draco nodded. "I knew you were planning to break in to Gringotts. I knew you made the way out by riding the dragon. I also knew you were in Hog's Head and made it to Hogwarts. I cursed Potter for putting your life in danger. I followed you in the Room of Requirement… to see you. To finally say some things I've wanted to tell you, before Voldemort comes and start the battle. But Crabbe and Goyle turned up, so I pretended to be on their side. I took the opportunity to retrieve my wand from Potter. When you saved us from the Fiendfyre, I wished it was you who picked me up, instead of Potter. If I'm going to die, at least I get to hold you even for a very short period of time."

"Thank you," she muttered.

Draco turned to her, puzzled.

"Thank you for… doing all those things for me."

Draco smiled sheepishly and nodded. Hermione felt something different in her heart. She feels like it was being caressed by his words, by his smile and the way he looks at her… and by his presence. Harry and Ron will kill her if they find out that she's harbouring romantic feelings for Draco Malfoy.

 _You saved them many times and you've been friends since eleven. You've been through a lot. You never turned your back to Harry; never left him. You even chose to stay with him than go with Ron. They're your best friends. They love you and they'll understand._

"I hope so," she whispered. "I hope Harry and Ron will understand."

"You're worrying about Potter and Weasley?" Draco asked.

Hermione gasped. She didn't realize that she's actually speaking and Draco heard it. "Er, yeah," she admitted.

"If they are true friends, they will always respect your decisions and choices," he said smiling, before getting up and made his way to the bathroom.

.

 **A/N:**

 ****"Love Is All Around" by "Wet Wet Wet**


	7. Chapter 7- Back to the Burrow

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series.

.

 **A/N:**

Thank you for the wonderful comments!

.

 **CHAPTER 7: THE JOURNEY BACK TO THE BURROW**

Five nights ago, Draco and Hermione were in the same lying position: his right arm is holding her; her face is buried against the crook of his neck and his left hand was stroking her curls. In the morning, he woke up and caught Hermione Granger watching him sleep, tracing his face with her tiny fingers. Draco also found Hermione's reaction amusing when he teased her about liking him too. She was smiling and blushing, even if she had been crying all night.

For four days now, Draco had been joining Hermione to her parents' house, but they can only see her, because Draco hid himself by casting Disillusionment Charm. For four days, she's been ignored (well, not completely). She would stay for less than an hour because Mr. and Mrs. Granger would say nothing except "please give us time", or "this is not easy for us", or "we're still confused and disoriented, I hope you understand."

Hermione has been crying a lot in their room. Lately, she won't eat properly. She won't get up unless she's going to the bathroom or to her parents. It pains Draco to see her like that. On the other hand, he couldn't blame Mr. and Mrs. Granger for being furious. He couldn't imagine his parents' rage if he modified their memories, or in his case, if it happened to him, he'd really be angry—really angry. Draco kept on convincing Hermione that it's just a matter of time. They'll forgive her eventually. She just has to wait until the shock of her parents boil down. Even Hermione, who knew her parents well, said she needs to give them a break. They have always been forgiving, after all. But along with the sadness, Hermione still wakes up at night due to nightmares. Draco has been sleeping with her for exactly five nights.

Her health is getting worse. She's crying more and eating less. Most of the time, she's on bed, lying and sleeping (or sometimes pretending to be asleep) and crying. Draco took the responsibility of ordering food and convincing her to eat. He'd sit beside her on bed while watching TV. She'd rest her head on his shoulder, or sometimes on his chest. She'd cry silently and Draco would hug and comfort her.

He had been with a couple of girls on bed, practically shagging. But he has never held a lady like the way he holds Hermione. And normally, he would hold a girl and shag, not to comfort. With Hermione, it wasn't just touch; it's caress.

And today, Draco couldn't take it anymore. He's really worried with Hermione's appetite. "We're going back to England," he said with command while Hermione's face was buried against his neck and his arms are wrapped around her waist; they're both lying on the bed.

"No," she said quietly and not moving an inch. Draco could feel her breath on his skin even more because he's wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Yes, we are. You need your friends. Don't get me wrong, I'm not tired," he said promptly because she sighed heavily. "I'm actually happy being here with you. But you're not in a good shape, Hermione. You need _more_ people around you; more people to care for you and comfort you."

"Harry and Ron," she mumbled.

This time, it was Draco who sighed heavily, imagining Hermione back to Potter and Weasley's side. Where will he be in the picture? He still doesn't like those two, but he loves Hermione. Yes, he loves Hermione Granger and he's not giving up until she tells her to do so and get out of her life. If she's happy with Potter and Weasley, then, he'll have to put aside his antipathy.

"Yes, Potter and Weasley," he agreed reluctantly. "They love you. Potter loves you like a sister. And Weasley… well, he really _loves_ you."

To his surprise, Hermione chuckled, but only for few seconds. "I love Ron as much as I love Harry."

Draco gave her forearm a light squeeze. "Can I ask you something about Weasley?"

"Yeah?" she mumbled.

"What was going on between you two? I though he's your boyfriend."

"What makes you think that?" she said loudly, though her face is still buried on his neck. He loves it he could feel her breath on his neck and holding her. He can endure muscle pains for Hermione.

"Well, I was always keeping an eye on you since first year," he said casually.

"Trying to get us expelled, aren't you?" she asked nonchalantly. But before he could answer, Hermione spoke again. "We fancied each other from third year until sixth year. Then, he dated Lavender Brown. I was jealous to death. But after sixth year, we started something… Well, I can't say that we started dating because we were on the run with Harry. But we became a bit affectionate towards each other. Then, during the Battle, I realized that I couldn't have a romantic relationship with him. I thought I was in love with him, but it's like falling in love with my own blood. So, we talked about it and agreed to stay best friends."

"He's your first love, then?"

She shrugged. "You could say that. But he was never my boyfriend."

"Choosy, aren't you?" he sniggered.

"I won't start a romantic relationship with someone if I know it won't last."

Draco frowned. "Why?

Hermione pulled away slightly from his embrace. "Why?" she returned the question and stared at the ceiling. "Obviously, I want a serious one; one that will lead to marriage. I don't want to waste time to someone who only wants to snog and shag me. I want someone who sees his future with me."

Draco grinned but she didn't see it. "And Weasley is not that type of man?" he asked curiously. _Maybe I am._

"I don't know. We argue a lot. I bet of we get married, we'd end up in St. Mungo's for marriage counselling."

He laughed and stared at Hermione. "I can imagine."

Hermione turned to him. "What about you? You used to date Pansy 'Pug-faced' Parkinson," she scowled.

His face turned serious with the thought of Pansy, whom he hasn't seen since the Battle. She was furious to know he switched sides. "Yeah, we dated, but just to please my family. It was our parents' idea with the Pureblood crap, you know. But both of us weren't serious. We openly _cheated_ on each other."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

Draco looked at the ceiling, unable to make eye contact with Hermione "We had different shagging partners."

"Oh," was all he heard from her.

Silence.

"But anyway," he said, turning to her again, "we're going home."

Hermione groaned and back to her low-spirited self. "I don't know if I want to go back, Draco."

Draco could tell that he's crying again, tough she's holding her tears back. He embraced her again and she gave in. "You have to. It won't do any good to stay here and sob all day. Your parents need time, but they'll forgive you. You also need to move on, be your old self—that brave and bright Gryffindor witch."

"I appreciate your presence, Draco. But it just made me realize that… I miss my mother… and I need right now is a mother's hug… Oh, Mrs. Weasley!"

"A reason we should really go back," he said.

When she pulled away from his embrace, Hermione stroked his left arm. He wants to snatch it back, afraid that she might look at him with disgust at the sight of his faded Drak Mark. It now looks like a scar and Hermione caressed it. Then, she looked at her left arm, where his psychotic aunt, Bellatrix, wrote a nasty word using a dagger. Hermione's mark is now plae white, almost invisible at the first glance. "I'm sorry about that," he almost whispered, looking at the scar.

She looked up to him, barely smiling. "It's not your fault. On the other hand, I'm thankful because you didn't turn us in."

Memories of that day at the Manor came back vividly. He closed his eyes, trying to shut it out of his mind. He opened them again, looking at Hermione. "Still, I'm sorry. I was a coward. I wished I acknowledged my feelings for you earlier. Perhaps I didn't become one of them."

"You joined them for your mother's safety, not out of loyalty," she reasoned.

He smirked. "You are really a good person, Hermione. You always seek the goodness in every person."

She smiled back and then gave a heavy sigh. "Draco, if we go back, will you still be my friend?"

"Of course," he said with assurance. "Much as I detest Potter and Weasley, I'll stay with you as long as you want me to."

"And you'll be civil towards them, right?"

"Of course. That's a promise," he said rather reluctant.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." He pulled her again to an embrace and lightly kissed her forehead. _I love you, Granger._

Then there was silence. Draco could only guess that she's pretending to be asleep again. While he's lying beside Hermione, his thoughts drifted, back to the events before the Battle. He was keeping tabs on her. And he swore, when Voldemort has finally been defeated, he's going to ask her on a date and would start gaining her trust and eventually, build a romantic relationship. He swore that he'll never hang around with another woman again nor he will flirt. He'll be serious with her, simply because he, Draco Malfoy, wants a future with Hermione Granger.

.

THE FOLLOWING day, Draco woke Hermione to prepare for their departure. She didn't feel like leaving the country, nor her bed. But he carefully pulled her to a standing position and lightly pushed her to the bathroom. He kept on convincing her by saying Mrs. Weasley's name. It worked, because after an hour of sob, she finally gave in. Using his wand, which Hermione returned to him five days ago, he packed the tent and their other things while she's in the shower.

By noontime, they ate lunch at at Muggle restaurant near the _International Portkey Office_. Draco thought, Australia is a very nice country and he wants to go back there one day with Hermione, perhaps after their final year if they're still friends—or who knows, more than friends. He's really hoping that by the time they journeyed to Hogwarts for their final year, he can already call her his girlfriend.

From Melbourne, Australia, Draco and Hermione took about ten Portkeys to London, United Kingdom. Due to some problems encountered and unplanned trip, they didn't take the same route they took going to Australia. The trip going to Melbourne was easier and shorter because it was arranged by the Ministry of Magic. They had an easy access on the Portkey schedules for Hermione.

By the time they arrived in London, Hermione is already weak. She hasn't eaten properly the past six days and the journeys by Portkeys were unpleasant. It made her sick more.

"Hermione, come on. I'm taking you first somewhere," Draco said, supporting Hermione who's already feeling dizzy. "Let's get a private room in _The Leaky Cauldron._ "

"No, I want to go to The Burrow now. I can Apparate the two of us there," she said weakly. Trust me."

She grabbed his hand tightly and in a matter of seconds, they're standing on a hill.


	8. Chapter 8- Facing the Weasleys

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the H.P. series.

.

 **CHAPTER 8: FACING THE WEASLEYS**

"Draco," whispered Hermione, trying to smile. She looks weaker than ever. "I made it. Told you, I can Apparate the two of us. I can already see The Burrow."

Draco, supporting Hermione, looked around. They're in a hill, overlooking a house with few storey. _The Burrow?_

"Draco, please don't leave me… I'll speak with them, tell them you've helped—"

"I'll stay with you, of course. C'mon, I'll carry you." Draco carried Hermione, one arm behind her knees and the other's supporting her back. He started walking towards the house. Half way, he noticed that Hermione closed her eyes and seemed unconscious. He started to panic. "Hermione!" he whispered, tensed.

No response.

"Hermione!" He shook her body lightly. Again, no response. He started to panic. "Help!" he shouted. "Help! Please! It's Hermione!" He tried to run, but he couldn't. She's not that heavy, but he's exhausted as well. His body can't move faster.

Two red heads came out of the house and ran towards them. He recognised Ron and George Weasley.

"Malfoy? What the—Hermione!"

"What happened to her?"

"What did you do to her, Malfoy?"

"I thought she's in Australia."

"What the—"

"George, get Hermione and bring her to Ginny's room!" Draco heard a woman's voice.

Someone tried to get Hermione from him, but he refused. "No, I'll do it!"

"Fine!" said an irritated voice. "In here."

He followed George upstairs, to a small room and laid Hermione on the bed.

"Ginny, get some clean clothes of yours!" ordered the woman again. And Draco remembered the satchel he's carrying.

"I-I've got her things. Here, in my bag." He reached for his bag and held out Hermione's beaded bag.

Harry snatched it instantly. "Thanks. You may leave," he said firmly.

Draco glared at Harry. "Don't tell me what to do, Potter!" he said angrily. Who does he think he is to order him to leave? "Hermione asked me to stay—"

" _Hermione_? Oh now you're on first names basis?" sneered Ron Weasley.

"Ron! Harry! No fighting here. Out!" said Mrs. Weasley who's starting to attend to Hermione. "Ginny, come here!"

Without waiting to be dragged, Draco picked his bag on the floor and turned to Hermione, squeezed her hand lightly and left.

When he reached downstairs, three red heads and one with raven black hair circled around him, four wands pointed at him. He looked at the wands, disgusted. "What the—"

"What did you do to her?" barked Ron.

"She's just sick and exhausted, all right?!" he said defensively. But he reminded himself to be patient—for Hermione's sake. "We just arrived from Australia, taking about ten Portkeys!"

"Why are you with her?" Harry demanded.

"We went to Australia together," he answered calmly.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"Impossible," said the red head with long hair and appears to be the oldest of the boys.

"Right you are, Bill," said George, "impossible. Hermione travelled with this _blondie_ and got back safe! Miracle!"

"You will not leave until you tell us everything!" ordered Harry.

"You don't have the right to give me orders, Potter!" he sneered, not hiding his annoyance anymore.

"I have the right to know what happened to her," he answered.

"I'll tell you if you lower your wand," he said sternly.

Harry shook his head. "I will not do such bargain."

"Tell us now!" said Bill Weasley in a fatherly manner.

Draco impatiently placed one palm on his forehead. "Right. For Hermione's sake. Like I said, we went to Australia together for her parents. We found them, but she wasn't ready to face them, so we waited for few days."

"She wasn't ready?" interrupted Harry.

"Well, that's what she said and looks like, because she's been having nightmares about the Battle. She screams in her sleep—"

"You stayed together in one room?" said Ron, looking scandalized.

Draco ignored the question. "So, there, we waited until she's ready to bring back their memories. When she did, she told her parents what happened, and they weren't happy about it. I don't know what exactly they said, I wasn't there, but she returned to the hotel, crying and disappointed. She said, they were angry and wouldn't want to speak to her for a while. She started to skip meals and won't leave the bed. She'd sleep and cry all day."

"That's not Hermione," snorted Ron. "She's not weepy."

"Ron!" said Harry. "This is not about some school work. It's about her parents."

"I convinced her to eat and go out, but she wouldn't. So, I told her, we're going back. Then, she said, she needs someone who would understand her—"

"And that's not you. It's us—Harry and myself—"

"Mrs. Weasley," Draco said and glared at Ron for interrupting him. "She said she needs a mother. She wanted to see your mother."

"I'm not convinced," said Harry. "I can't imagine Hermione travelling with you without any trouble. You did something to her, I know—"

"I didn't do anything bad to her! I didn't hurt her or some sort!" He managed to raise his voice because of impatience. "You can ask her when she wakes up!"

"You must be glad, we don't have any Veritaserum here, or else—"

"I'd be glad if you have, Potter! Just so you'll believe that I really care for Hermione," Draco said impatiently.

"Oh yeah?!" Ron said, glaring and his wand still aiming at Draco.

"Pure-blood Slytherin Draco Malfoy claims to care for the Muggle-born Gryffindor Hermione Granger! Alert Rita Skeeter!" George said sarcastically.

"George, Harry, Ron, Bill!" called Mr. Weasley. "Lower your wands."

Mrs. Weasley came in to the room. "She's fine, just exhausted and under the weather. I don't think she's been hurt," she told all of them.

"You see, Potter?" Draco said, smirking.

"If you come near her again—"

"Oh, when she wakes up, I'm sure she'll look for me," he said confidently, but Harry and Ron widened their eyes and before they even raise their wands at him, someone interrupted.

"Ron! Harry!" It was Mr. Weasley. He glared at Draco. "Mr. Draco Malfoy, thank you for bringing Hermione. You may now leave."

Draco shook his head, not looking at anyone. He stared at the stairs. "She asked me to stay. I want to see Her—"

"You are not allowed to see Hermione!" said Harry and gritted his teeth.

Draco took a deep breath. He's exhausted. He just wants to rest. "All right, all right! For now, I'm not allowed to see her. But just in case, when she wakes up and asks for me, you know where to send an owl."

And with one more glance at the stairs that leads to the room where Hermione is, he left, hoping to see her again sooner.

.

HERMIONE SLOWLY opened her eyes and looked around the room. _Where am I? What happened?_

She slowly pulled herself to a sitting position and that's when she realized where she is. _Ginny's room. The Burrow._

And it came to her. She remembered being with Draco in Australia and they came back to England together. She Apparated the two of them at the Burrow, and she knew no more.

"Hermione, you're awake!" It was Ginny. She just entered the room and hurried to her side. "How are you feeling?"

"Hey, I'm fine," she said weakly. "Just a little disoriented. Where's Draco?"

"Malfoy?" asked Ginny with a frown.

"Yeah. I remember I Apparated here with him."

"He… he left. You're asleep for two days," she answered casually.

"Oh, two days!?" She placed a palm on her forehead. "Crap!"

"Do you need something? I'll go and get Mum. She's been worried about you."

Her heart skipped when an image of Mrs. Weasley flashed her mind. She's the reason why Hermione wanted to go to The Burrow. Before she could say something to Ginny, she saw Mrs. Weasley hurrying to her side, looking worried.

"Oh, dear!" The older witch sat beside her on the bed and gave her a hug.

Without any word, Hermione burst in to tears while in Mrs. Weasley's motherly embrace.

"Dear, Draco Malfoy told us a bit of what happened. Tell me when you're ready. Perhaps, something to eat first?"

She nodded and wiped her tears. Harry and Ron entered the room with Ginny and carrying a tray of food. She gave her three friends a weak smile. Mrs. Weasley gently asked them to leave.

Still feeling weak, she allowed Mrs. Weasley to feed her. Surprisingly, she enjoyed the feeling of being taken care of her surrogate mother. After eating, she told her what happened when she found her parents and how Draco helped her and stayed with her. She also told her how come she trusted Draco and what she saw in Snape's memories. Mrs. Weasley did not interrupt. She listened while she rested her head on the older witch's lap.

"If you think that the memories on the Pensieve are enough to trust him, I'll respect your decision. I'll not judge him and I'll try to tell the others to treat him properly when he comes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," she said appreciatively.

"You're welcome. Now, how about, take a walk on the yard. Exercise your legs," she said lightly.

She smiled timidly and nodded. They walked slowly and made their way to the kitchen where Harry, Ron and Ginny are speaking.

"So, are you planning to send Malfoy an owl? He's worried about Hermione, you know." It was Ginny's voice. Apparently, the trio didn't notice Hermione's presence as they were facing the other side of the kitchen, doing something on the sink.

"No, I won't," Harry answered. "Why should I?"

"Because he cares for Hermione. Come on, give him some credit. She arrived here safely," said Ginny. "Besides, he said that Hermione asked him to stay, but you pushed him away."

"Don't you dare mention that to Hermione, Ginny," warned Ron.

Hermione felt annoyed. How can her two best friends say those things after what Draco did for her?!

"There's no need for Ginny to tell me what I should know," she said in a stern voice.

Harry, Ginny and Ron jumped at the sound of her voice and turned to her with wide eyes. But Ginny was calm, with I-told-you-so look towards the boys.

"Hermione, you're awake!" Ron said nervously.

"What a stupid thing to say, Ron!" scowled Ginny and she walked towards Hermione. "Are you all right? Do you need anything?" She held her hands.

She shook her head and made her way to one of the chairs and took a seat. "What were you talking about Draco?" she asked Harry and Ron. They also took their seats in front of her.

"Well, it just seems so impossible for you to be friends with Malfoy. What happened?" Harry said.

Hermione sighed. "The memories of Snape that we viewed on the Pensieve are enough for me to trust him," she said quietly.

"What?" the two boys said loudly.

"Hermione, how can you trust him?" Ron asked.

Hermione bit her lower lip, not knowing where to begin. "He switched sides because of me. In the memory, I saw Narcissa Malfoy coming to Snape for help. She asked him to keep me safe. Snape took an Unbreakable Vow—I don't know when—to protect Draco. When Draco became a Death Eater, he's still sane because of me. According to Narcissa, Draco's still human because of me; I was his conscience."

Ron and Harry both shook their heads. "And you believe all of these?" Harry asked.

"Harry, Snape's already dying when he gave those memories, remember?" she reasoned.

"But he called you a—he called you names for six years and never failed to insult us," said Ron.

"He said he was bullying me to fight his feelings. And that's how he's raised, a pureblood muggle-hater. But things changed in sixth year. I guess he loved me in silence. I viewed his memories in the Pensieve. He went to my parents' house just before I modify their memories. He saved us from a Death Eater. He's also proven his sincerity when we were in Australia."

"Hermione, for six years, he's an enemy. Are you saying that it only took a couple of weeks to forgive and trust him?" Ron yelled.

"Ron!" Ginny warned. "Don't you ever yell at her."

"It's fine, Ginny," she said appreciatively and squeezed Ginny's hand on her shoulder. She turned to Harry and Ron. "Look, I know this is a shock for you. But I'll tell you everything, as long as you promise to listen and you won't interrupt me, okay?"

The two men nodded reluctantly. The four of them walked around the yard and Hermione told them everything, except their physical contact, of course. Ron and Harry were still furious with her, travelling with Malfoy and not telling them.

"This is not something I'd just let you know in writing. I always prefer telling you things like this personally," she reasoned. She turned to Ron. "Listen, Ron, can I borrow Pigwidgeon? I'll write to Draco."

Ron grimaced, but Harry gave him a nod. "Fine," he said coldly and didn't even hide his annoyance.

After thirty minutes, Hermione was sitting on Ginny's desk, holding a quill and parchment.

 _Draco,_

 _Hi. See, I'm alive. Just woke up today. I got bombarded with questions which I managed to answer. How are you? Can you pay me a visit?_

 _Thanks._

 _Hermione_

It was a short letter, but she's really hoping to see Draco. The rest of the day was uneventful. With the help of Mrs. Weasley, the rest of the family's questions about Draco Malfoy were answered. Of course, only Harry, Ron and Ginny knew what she saw on the Pensieve. But when evening came, Ginny tossed a lot of questions just before the two of them sleep. Since they're sharing a room, Hermione was forced to tell her witch best friend everything. Ginny kept on giggling the entire time. Apparently, Ginny approves of Draco Malfoy.

Five days passed and there was no response from Draco. She hasn't seen him for six days now. Harry and Ron doubted his sincerity even more. But Hermione believes that Draco has a good reason for not answering her letter or visiting. Somehow, for the two weeks they spent together, she learned to trust him. But a part of her mind is saying that perhaps, Draco realized she's not meant for him. Desperate to see him again, every night, from Ginny's bedroom window, she would look up at the sky and with her index finger, she'd trace the constellation that says his name.

During day time, Mrs. Weasley is keeping her busy by teaching her and Ginny some dishes. The three of them usually spend the day in the kitchen, cooking or even knitting jumpers in the parlour.

"When you get married, you might want to knit jumpers for your family," Mrs. Weasley told them while teaching them.

"Of course!" Ginny grinned. "I'd love to learn how you make those designs you made for Harry, Mum."

Hermione and Mrs. Weasley exchanged glances and smiles. They're both happy that Ginny and Harry rekindled their romance after the war.

Hermione's thoughts drifted. Harry has Ginny. Ron is seeing Susan Bones, their former classmate from Hufflepuff. While she… well, she spent time with Draco Malfoy who just confessed his feelings for her. But the thought of Draco, remembering his scent and how his embrace makes her feel safe were painful. Had he changed his mind? Why is he not writing back?

Her thoughts were back to present when Ron and Harry came to the parlour, both looking serious. "Hermione," Harry said quietly.

She looked up to him and seeing the look on Harry's face made Hermione nervous. She has seen that uneasy look many times during their Horcrux hunt. "Yeah? Something wrong?" she asked nervously.

Harry shook his head. "They're here."

"Who are here?" she asked, puzzled.

Harry and Ron moved from the door frame to reveal Draco Malfoy, wearing Muggle clothes, looking directly in her eyes and smirked. "Hey, Granger. I can see you're still alive. Missed me?" he greeted.

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise and her heart beat… Oh, Merlin! Her heart jumped with joy! She was on her feet, rushed towards him and punched his chest lightly. "You, arrogant, conceited git! How come you didn't answer my letter?!" she said, annoyed.

Draco chuckled and stopped her from punching him by holding her hands. "Relax, Granger. I have a good reason, you know." But before Hermione could ask, Draco politely greeted the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley welcomed him warmly, like how she welcomes Lee Jordan, the twins' best friend.

"Come in, Draco. I never got a chance to thank you for taking care of Hermione," she said.

Draco nodded. "You're welcome, Mrs. Weasley. But I'm not alone." He moved from the door, still holding Hermione's hand, he led her outside the house. The moment Hermione stepped out, she saw her parents, smiling and standing there, waiting to be welcomed by their only daughter.


	9. Chapter 9- Going Home

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

.

 **CHAPTER 9: GOING HOME**

Speechless. She was speechless when she ran to her parents to give them each a hug. The three of them embraced for a moment and nobody's speaking. The only thing Hermione could hear was her and her mother's sob.

"Hermione, we're so sorry," her father said.

She pulled away gently to face him. "Oh, Dad. It's all my fault. I am so sorry!"

"Sorry if it took us a while to understand and forgive you," her mother said, still crying.

"I understand, Mum. You don't have to apologise," she said sincerely. "I know that you ust needed time to absorb everything. But, how did you arrive here?" she asked, puzzled. Years ago, when she visits The Burrow, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley would fetch her in their home. Her parents never set foot in The Burrow before.

"Well, you have a very good friend there, Draco," his father said, gesturing towards Draco's direction. "He came back to Australia to speak with us. He told us about the war, how dangerous it was for us and you just did what you think is right to keep us safe."

Hermione's eyes widened. She could day that Draco is really a changed man, but she never expected that he will speak with her parents. She turned to Draco, bewildered. He shrugged and smiled.

"Hermione, let your parents in, dear," called Mrs. Weasley. She led her parents inside the house. They all gathered in the parlour. Mrs. Weasley welcomed them. After greetings and introduction, Mr. and Mrs. Granger asked for a private word with Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron, obviously avoiding Draco, decided to get their brooms and fly with Ginny. Hermione and Draco walked around the yard, hand in hand—which is becoming more natural for them.

"Thank you," she said.

"Merlin, Granger, you always thank me. I feel like holy," he smirked.

She playfully punched his forearm with her free hand. Their hands parted and Draco placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Told you, it's just a matter of time."

She nodded. "Yeah. Really, thanks to you."

"How about, stop thanking me and just go out with me?" he smirked.

She looked up to meet his eyes nervously and she felt her cheeks warmed up. She's blushing again! "If my parents would allow me. You know, they just forgave me and I want to please them. I want to gain their trust again."

"Well, if we get back to Hogwarts, there'll be Hogsmead visits," he said casually.

"Are you telling me that you're going back to Hogwarts too?"

"Of course. I want to take N.E.W.T.s and get some qualification for my future career."

"Do you mean, you're going to repeat seventh year?"

"Yes. You know, I didn't learn much last year. The Carrows brainwashed us and spent too much time teaching Unforgivables."

"Wow. All along I thought you're not coming back."

"Well, I am. But don't think it's all because of you. It's for my future," he smirked and once again.

She punched him playfully. "Shut up, Malfoy!"

"Make me," he pushed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me?"

She felt her cheeks blush and she gulped. Kiss him? Oh no… "Are you crazy? What would I do that?" she asked sheepishly.

"See, I travelled back to Australia alone, spoke with your parents and brought them here. You're welcome, all right?" he said and rolled his eyes.

She gave him a crooked smile and leaned to kiss him on the cheek. Then, Draco's face turned red. "You're blushing."

"Am I the only one? Look at yourself, Granger. Your face is as red as Weasley's hair," he teased.

She smiled coyly. Blushing in front of Draco Malfoy is the last thing she ever wants to happen. She raised her chin and looked at him in the eyes. "So, what do you plan to do after Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Eager to change the topic, are you?" he smirked. "Well, if truth be told, I really wanted to be a professional Quidditch player. But given the circumstances…" he paused and looked down on the ground. "No one would cheer for a former Death Eater, even if it wasn't by choice…"

"Draco," she called hesitantly, not knowing how to really comfort him.

He looked up and smirked again. "But I'm too good looking to be the target of a Bludger." And there's his signature smirk again.

She chuckled. "Well, that's a relief—that you aren't planning that anymore because I won't be one of the crowds cheering for you."

Draco placed a hand on his chest and gave an exaggerating look on his face. "Ouch, Granger… That hurts!"

She laughed and punched him again. "Git!" she muttered. "What else do you have in mind, after Hogwarts?"

"Well, since I can't be a professional player because I'm too handsome, I think I'll make a business out of Quidditch. I love Quidditch, so why not put a Quidditch supplies store? Anyway, when I was a child, Father instilled in me the interest in family business. How about you?"

"Well, I'm planning to get a job in the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures," she said reluctantly. "I want to do something good for the house-elves and animals."

"Good girl Granger," he commented positively. "Know-it-all, brightest witch of our age… Gryffindor Princess."

"Bad boy Malfoy," she answered back. "Arrogant Slytherin git."

For a moment, Draco sneered, but Hermione knew, he wasn't really mad at her. They threw more insults on each other, laughed and continued walking hand in hand, teasing each other.

After an hour, Mrs. Weasley called them back to the house. Turns out, her parents and Mrs. Weasley's conversation was about the war… She shared her sentiments, too while her youngest son was on the run with two teenagers and how they lost Fred during the Battle. The conversation was friendly and Hermione's parents thanked the Weasleys for taking her.

However, her parents were not warm as they were before to Harry and Ron. Hermione knows deep inside that they're still furious with the thought that she went to hiding with two boys. With Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys, the Grangers were warm. Hermione packed her things and bid goodbye to the Weasleys and Harry. She hugged her two best friends tightly.

"I'll be fine. I'm sorry with Mum and Dad's behaviour. I guess they haven't forgiven you yet," she whispered to them.

"That's fine, Hermione. We understand," Harry said.

"We'll try and visit you, 'Mione," Ron said.

She nodded. "Better do it the Muggle way. They don't allow magic at home, you know."

"Sure," they said. Then, Hermione walked behind her parents and Draco and waved at the Weasleys, glancing at the Burrow for the last time. It might take her months before she's allowed to visit there again.

The four of them walked to the main road of the village where Mr. Granger's car is parked. Before getting in, Mrs. Granger turned to Draco. "Come on, Draco, stay at home for dinner," she said fondly.

Draco was a bit shocked, Hermione noticed. "Sure. Thanks," he said. Hermione and Draco sat together on the back seat of the car and she's glancing at Draco from time to time.

"Mum, is everything er… settled at home?" she asked.

"Of course," she said casually. "We arrived three days ago and Draco helped us fixing the house in our _ordinary_ way, of course."

She turned to Draco and raised eyebrows. "You did that?"

"Yeah. Why?" he frowned.

"But you're not used to it."

"That doesn't mean I can't learn." He shrugged.

After two hours, they reached their Muggle home and Hermione's glad to be back, though she still feels guilty for what she did. Before they entered the house, her father walked with her and whispered. "Hermione, you know you're grounded, right?" he asked gently.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, Dad."

"Until you come back to your school," he added.

When Hermione entered the house, everything is in order, just like the day she left almost a year ago.

"Well?" Draco turned to her. "Would you like something to drink, Miss? We have tea, coffee and hot chocolate. What do you like?"

She beamed. "Feeling at home, aren't you?" she mocked lightly.

"Surprisingly, yes. I helped them put everything in order. Now, why don't you go up to your room and unpack? You might want to see how _I_ arranged it."

She eyed him suspiciously. Is he really serious? He organised her room? She dashed from the living room to her room upstairs and opened the door. There she is, standing by the door frame of her bedroom. He's right; everything is in order. Books on the shelf, arranged alphabetically. On her study table were some notebooks and Muggle pens; on her bed side table were Muggle photos of her with her parents and on the other side was the moving picture with Harry and Ron. Everything is just the same, except for the bunch of flowers on her bed. Red roses. She walked towards the bed and got the flowers. There was no card. Is it from Draco, or from her father?

"Hermione, are you done?" her mother called from the hall way and entered the room. "Oh."

She turned to her. "Hi Mum," she said and lifted the flowers. "From Dad?"

Mrs. Granger smiled and shook her head. "From someone else—someone who admires you as the brightest witch of your age. Now, why don't you take a shower and help me prepare dinner?"

She returned the smile and nodded. "Sure."

Her mother left with a smile on her face. Hermione went to the bathroom for a quick shower and pulled a pair of jeans and sleeveless shirt. She joined her mother in the kitchen.

"Mum, where are Dad and Draco?" she asked, looking around.

"In the TV room watching baseball game," she answered.

She raised her eyebrows. "Since when did Draco Malfoy get interested with baseball?"

Mrs. Granger laughed heartily. "Since yesterday. Draco and your dad instantly got along. Dad tells him about baseball and Draco in return, talks about Quidditch. And since yesterday when we finally sat to watch TV, he always looks at it with interest."

Her mother's words touched her heart. Draco Malfoy—the boy who made her school life harder than it is, got along with her parents. And Draco occupied her mind the entire night. They ate dinner together; her parents treating Draco like he's another child. He left after he helped her with the dishes and promised to come back in the morning.

The following day, as promised, Draco appered before noon. Her parents were still at home. They'll be returning to work the day after tomorrow and it happened to be her parents' wedding anniversary. So, in the evening, the Grangers and Draco went to London to watch a musical play and eat dinner in a fancy restaurant. The following day, Draco turned up again and just before they eat lunch together, he finally told Mr. and Mrs. Granger about his family: his father being a supporter of Voldemort; the family's belief of Pureblood supremacy; the way he was raised, believing that he shouldn't associate himself with half-bloods, half-breeds, Muggles and Muggle-borns; his part on the Second Wizarding War; and finally, Draco told her parents how Hermione saved his soul and sanity. Hermione, in return, told her parents how Draco protected them when a Death Eater went to their house.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger were silent for a moment and Hermione thought they'd be furious, enough to throw him out of the house. But surprisingly, they accepted Draco's past, thanked him for protecting them and treated him just the same. Just like Hermione, they believe in second chances, and that love can indeed change people.

After dinner, before Draco leave, he asked her parents' permission to take her tomorrow in London, for his birthday. Her parents quickly gave them the permission without any question.

.

"I can't believe you made my parents let me go out with you," she said while they were walking in Muggle London.

"I'm too charming and irresistible, you know," he smirked.

"Oh, stop it." She rolled her eyes. "If the Wizarding World finds out that you're spending a lot of your time with Muggles and a Muggle-born witch in a Muggle home, the St. Mungo's will be packed with shocked patients, thinking they are hallucinating."

He chuckled. "You talk too much, Granger, you know? You can be irritating sometimes."

"You smirk too much. You can be irritating _most_ of the time."

"But still, I'm charming."

"And still irritating."

They didn't stop arguing until they reached the same restaurant they went to during her parents' wedding anniversary. It's a fine dining restaurant with performers, singing mostly love songs. During her parents' anniversary, Mr. Granger requested a couple of love songs for his wife.

 _**'Tale as old as time,_

 _True as it can be…'**_

Hermione looked up at the stage and her mouth formed a small 'o', then she beamed, appreciating the song being sang by two people—a man and a woman.

"Is it the song familiar?" Draco asked upon seeing her reaction.

"Familiar? Goodness, Draco, I love that song!" she exclaimed.

 _**Barely even friends,_

 _Then somebody bends unexpectedly…_

 _Just a little change,_

 _Small to say the least,_

 _Both a little scared,_

 _Neither were prepared,_

 _Beauty and the Beast…**_

"Beauty and the beast?" Draco asked after they heard the last line.

Hermione beamed at him. "Yes. 'Beauty and the Beast' is a Muggle fairy tale. If you have 'Tales of Beadle Bard', then as children, we have fairy tales. This is the theme song of the movie based on the book," she explained.

"Was she in love with a beast? What kind of beast? A hippogriff, a niffler or a blast-ended skrewt?" he asked.

She chuckled. "A Death Eater," she teased in a slow voice.

Draco glared at her. "I was just kidding!" she chuckled. "A beast. Like a giant lion. He's a prince but he was cursed by a fairy. I'll let you watch the movie if you want. Just let me enjoy this song first."

 _**Ever just a sane_

 _Ever a surprise_

 _Ever as before_

 _Ever just as sure_

 _As the song will rise…_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Tune as old as song,_

 _Bittersweet and strange_

 _Finding you can change,_

 _Minding you were wrong,_

 _Certain as the sun,_

 _Rising in the east,_

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _Song as old as rhyme,_

 _Beauty and the Beast.**_

"Now, I think I know why you like that song," he commented.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"You have a good heart. You believe in second chances. Why would a beautiful girl fall in love with a beast if she doesn't have a good heart? It's the same as you and me… You gave me a chance to know you," he said sombrely.

Hermione gave Draco an appreciative smile and reached out for his hand, giving it a light squeeze.

.

DAYS AND weeks passed. Hermione stayed at home with her parents. Funny thing, she's now of age in the Muggle world, but she couldn't do whatever she wanted because she's grounded. She respects her parents and doesn't want to disappoint them anymore, so she complied with their rules. She stayed at home, no magic allowed. She agreed to go back to school and finish her education and come home during holidays. If her friends want to visit, they should do it in the Muggle way. No owl posts allowed; no one can Apparate in their yard (not even Draco); no one can use the fireplace for Floo. Harry, Ron and Ginny finally visited. They made some catching up. Harry and Ron are not coming back to Hogwarts. They'll be joining the Auror Training Program which will start by August and Ginny, of course will be returning to school for her seventh year. Both girls are glad because it would mean that they'll be sharing a dorm and in the same classes.

Mr. and Mrs. Granger are still distant with Hermione's two best friends simply because _'they didn't stop you from modifying our memories and joining the hunt; we could've travelled from one country to another to get rid of the Death Eaters, we don't mind as long as you're with us_.'

But they're completely affectionate towards Ginny, who clearly didn't join them in hiding; and Draco because _'he didn't tell Hermione to do what she did; he took care of Hermione and helped us_.'

"Whose cloak is that?" Ron asked, pointing behind her shoulder. She turned to look, but she perfectly knew which cloak he's talking about—the black one with green lining, hanging at the back of the door.

They were left in the living room; her mother was at work and her father was in the TV room with Draco. The two men were watching a baseball game on TV. Draco's amazed of the baseball sport and Mr. Granger happily shared his knowledge, since it was his hobby. Her best friends didn't have any idea that Draco was also there, arrived in the morning, until Ron noticed the cloak.

"It's Draco's," she answered casually.

"Malfoy?" shrieked Ron. "He's here?"

"Yes. He arrived before lunch."

"Then why doesn't he show his face?" Harry asked, his eyebrows furrowed.

"He's watching TV with Dad."

Three pairs of eyes stared at her. "What?" she asked, a bit annoyed.

"How often does he come here?" Ron asked again.

"In May, he came everyday. But since June, he comes three times a week—Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday. He usually arrives before lunch and leaves after dinner. He helps me cook in a Muggle way, he helps me clean the house and wash Dad's car. When there is nothing to do, he will chat with Mum and Dad or watch TV with him," she explained. "Anymore questions?"

Ginny shook her head, but beaming. "I can't believe it, Hermione. Malfoy, in a Muggle house, doing Muggle stuff? What did you do to him?!"

But Harry and Ron ignored Ginny's comment. "Hermione, what the hell is happening? Why are your parents so fond of Malfoy?"

"What did he do to them?" Ron asked.

"Well, all he did was he spoke with my parents about the war, why I did what I did and he helped my parents fix the house."

"This is crazy. He's a Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Well, it's time for you two to start believing that people change and Malfoy is Hermione's friend," Ginny said with irritation.

"Gin, don't tell me you're on his side?" Harry said.

"I'm not taking sides. But it's been weeks and Malfoy has proven enough for Hermione to trust him. You should set aside your antipathy and grow up."

"Hey, come on. Our time together is limited, you know. Stop arguing," she said. It's true that Harry, Ron and Ginny's visit was limited. They could only stay for an hour and a half.

"But Malfoy can arrive before lunch and stay until dinner," Ron said bitterly.

"You know perfectly well that it was my parents' decision, not mine. If I were to decide, I'd invite you to stay here for the night."

Harry and Ron aren't still happy with what she said and she feels guilty. "Come on, cheer up! You two are starting to look like Moaning Myrtle!"

Finally, the boys laughed and Ginny started talking about Quidditch. This lightened the moods of Harry and Ron, which Hermione is really thankful for. Though she doesn't really know things about Quidditch, she didn't complain because her three best friends are happy.

They continued laughing and reminiscing Hogwarts days. Harry was about to recount Quidditch game in which Gryffindor played with Slytherin when Draco appeared in the room, walking gracefully towards her. Hermione's jaw dropped slightly. She has seen him wearing Muggle clothes many times already—when they were in Australia and when he visits her at home. Still, Hermione can't take her eyes off him. Today, he looks like a Muggle ramp model with his pair of black trousers and white v-neck cotton t-shirt. His hair is a bit ruffled and already covering his forehead, but it made him gorgeous even more.

"Do you always have to look at me like that?" Draco teased. Hermione didn't notice that she was on her feet and Draco's already standing in front of her.

Harry and Ron made a noise of objection, but Hermione didn't take her eyes off him. "How's the game?" she asked, as if she didn't hear his question.

"Like you care," he smirked; she rolled her eyes and chuckled. "The game's still on. Your father asked me to remind you that your friends have ten more minutes left." And Hermione swear, she saw Draco smirking at Harry and Ron before looking at her again.

"Right," she said and her three best friends stood up.

"Well, we should really get going," Ginny said. "Hermione, I wish you could come at The Burrow for Harry's birthday on the thirtieth."

"How I wish, Gin," she said sadly. "But you see, since I arrived, I only left the house twice—first, during Mum and Dad's wedding anniversary, and the second was during Draco's birthday."

"His birthday?" Harry asked intently, trying to make sure she's really talking about Draco.

"Yes. We went to a Muggle restaurant in London. My parents allowed me to go out with him, you see," she said rather reluctantly. She couldn't meet her best friends' gazes.

"Maybe your parents will allow you to come if Harry invites Malfoy," Ginny said hopefully and turned to Harry.

Harry gulped. Obviously, he didn't like the idea.

Hermione gave turned to Draco. "Draco?"

Draco scowled. "I don't think so. Besides, I'm sure Potter doesn't like the idea."

She turned to Harry and guessed that he will give in for her. "Sure, if he wants to come," Harry said finally. "Listen, Malfoy, uh… I'd like to invite you at The Burrow for my birthday dinner with Hermione."

"Are you mad?" Hermione heard Ron whispered to Harry.

"For Hermione," Harry whispered back.

She gave Harry a warm smile and turned to Draco again, waiting for his response.

"Thanks, Potter, but no. I can't stand being in a place full of brave Gryffindors," he frankly said.

"Like we really want you there," Ron commented.

"Oh, shut up, Weasley," Draco spat.

"Malfoy, don't you dare—" Harry said but he wasn't able to finish his sentence because Ron talked back to Draco.

"Well, _you_ shut up and get out of our lives!" Ron sneered. "You don't belong here."

"It's not up to you to say if I do or do not belong here!" Draco said heatedly.

Hermione shut her eyes and clenched her fists. Their argument's deafening her.

"You think you belong to Hermione? You don't, arrogant toerag!" Ron said loudly.

"It's up for Hermione to say, not yours, Weasley!" Draco argued.

"Stop, stop, stop!" she yelled, opening her eyes again and waving her hands in the air. "Stop acting like immature school boys! What are you, first years?" From Draco, she gazed at Harry and Ron.

"Harry, Ron, please. Draco's my friend now. And I'm… I mean, he makes me happy. Please," she pleaded. She saw Harry and Ron's exchanged glances and they both tightened their jaws.

Hermione turned to Draco with a stern look. "And you, Draco Malfoy, have you forgotten about your promise about treating my best friends when we were in Australia?"

Draco raised his eyebrows, reaching his forehead. "Refresh my memory, Granger. I believe when we talked about it, we were on bed—"

"How dare you!" Ron shrieked.

"Hermione? You slept with him?" Harry asked furiously.

Draco smirked. "Yeah, for five nights. Got a problem with that, Potter?" he asked provokingly.

"We only slept!" Hermione said swiftly to Harry and Ron. "Because I was having nightmares and Mum and Dad won't forgive me," she explained.

"You didn't tell us everything at The Burrow?" asked Harry.

"She told me everything," Ginny said quickly and sternly. "Why? Because you're acting like idiots. Hermione's a big girl now and smarter than you two. She saved your bloody lives for Merlin knows how many times. And now that she's got a new man in her life, you're treating her like she's twelve."

Hermione saw Draco's mouth formed a small O while listening to Ginny and he looked at the red-headed girl appreciatively, though Ginny didn't see it.

"Thanks, Ginny. That will do," she said gently.

"So," Hermione said with a sigh. "Let's not waste time and energy for nonsense." And she turned to Draco. "Draco, I really want to come to Harry's birthday dinner. Are you going to help me talk to my parents, or not?"

"You mean, _Am I_ going to talk to your parents and tell them that Potter invited me and I'd like you to come with me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Fine," he said nonchalantly. "Because Potter and I are _really good friends._ "

"Draco," came Mr. Granger's cheerful voice from the door of the TV room. "The game has resumed, come on, son."

"Coming!" Draco called merrily and he turned to her, smiling. "Talk to you later."

"This is bloody unfair," Ron muttered.

"How can you stand him, Hermione?" Harry asked furiously when Draco disappeared.

"He's changed, you know. He's a good man, you'll see. Just don't provoke him," she said. "He gets along with Mum and Dad."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Look at his behaviour, Hermione!"

"Well, take a look at your behaviour as well, Ronald Weasley!" Ginny said harshly. Hermione was reminded of Mrs. Weasley. Ginny can really be scary sometimes just like her mother.

"Me?" Ron asked crossly.

"Yes. You started it," Ginny answered.

"That's enough!" Harry said. "Let's go home."

"I'm really sorry about Draco. But I hope you'll understand," she said apologetically.

"I'll do my best to be civil to him, Hermione," Harry said.

"Well, you know I'll always side with you 'cause I understand," Ginny said, grinning.

She gave the younger witch a sisterly hug. "Thanks, Gin."

Ron said nothing and headed to the door. They bid their goodbyes and Hermione walked them to the gates. When she returned inside the house, she found Draco and her father making their way to the kitchen and cheerfully talking about the game.


	10. Chapter 10- Answers

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:**

Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Regarding the **INCONSISTENCIES,** please let me know what they are.

.

Regarding Harry traveling with Hermione: No, she didn't want him to come. Please re-read Chapter 2.

.

CHAPTER 10: ANSWERS

An hour after her best friends left, Mrs. Granger arrived from work and she helped her daughter in preparing dinner while Draco and Mr. Granger were still talking about games. Mr. Granger talks about baseball and Draco, about Quidditch.

"How's your day, sweetheart?" her mother asked warmly while slicing carrots.

She's peeling potatoes and looked up. "I'm fine, Mum; had some catching up with my best friends. You?"

"Same, as usual," she answered. "How are they? Your friends, I mean."

"Good," she answered hesitantly. Her mother didn't talk about her best friends since they got home from The Burrow. "Harry and Ron will be starting their Auror Training by August First. Ginny will be going back to Hogwarts for her final year. We'll be sharing most of the classes."

"Well, I'm glad you have a girl friend. I mean, Harry and Ron are loyal friends, but it still feels good to have someone for a girly talk, you know," she said casually.

"Yeah, I know Mum," she smiled. "I am really glad that I have Ginny."

"How about Draco?" Mrs. Granger asked, rather inquisitive.

"Draco?" she asked nervously. Damn, why does he always make her nervous? She felt her cheeks flush. "We-we're friends, Mum. He's going back to Hogwarts, too."

"Yes, he told us already. I mean, he has feelings for you," she teased.

"Mum!" she shrieked and Mrs. Granger laughed.

"Sweetheart, don't you feel the same way for him? Then, why do you still let him come here?"

"Mum, I… I like him," she admitted sheepishly, tugging her curls behind her ears.

"Yes, I know. The feeling is mutual. You're in love, Hermione! The glow in your eyes when you look at him; the flush on your cheeks when he's around and teases you; and when your argue most of the time you look like a married couple… So, what's wrong? Why are you still _just friends_?"

Hermione bit her lip and looked at her mother intently. "Mum, how can I give an answer if he hasn't asked me any question?"

Mrs. Grangers eyes widened. "Oh?! He hasn't? I wonder what he's waiting for." She paused and thought for a while and gazed at her intently. "But, did you tell him anything about your preference when it comes to relationships?"

Hermione paused to think too. She remembered their conversation in Australia, when Draco asked about Ron. "I told him that I don't enter a relationship if I know it won't last."

Mrs. Granger raised her eyebrows and it reached her forehead. "I guess it's either he's waiting for something to happen—something that will give him a hint that you're ready… or he's preparing himself for the kind of relationship you want."

.

July 30th came; Draco and Hermione made it to Harry's birthday dinner. Her parents didn't ask any details about the event after Draco asked for their permission to let her come with him.

Only the Weasleys were there and Draco and Hermione. Harry didn't invite other friends for some reasons. Draco didn't socialize with them. Instead, he stayed where Hermione left him—by the parlour, drinking firewhiskey and sometimes speaking with Ginny. She reckons that Draco is starting to like Ginny for defending him against her brother and boyfriend. They talked about Quidditch.

"I am confident that Slytherin will win the Quidditch Cup this year. With me as the Captain, I'll never let my team mess around," Draco said.

"Hey! I'm Quidditch Captian and Seeker too!" Ginny shrieked.

Hermione looked at the two of them with wide eyes. "Merlin… you'll be playing against each other!"

"There's a big chance. Gryffindor always plays against Slytherin," Ginny said firmly. "And I expect you, Hermione Granger, to support me. You know, _sister_ first before boyfriend."

"Well, _if_ I am Granger's boyfriend, I'll make sure I get her full support… _If I'm her boyfriend,_ " Draco said positively.

Though she can't see herself, Hermione knew that her cheeks flushed. She nervously glanced back at Ginny who raised her eyebrows. "What, you're not in a relationship yet?" Then she turned to Draco. "May Salazar Slytherin forgive you, Malfoy! What happened to _'will do everything to meet their ends'_ crap?"

Hermione laughed at Ginny's telling-off to Draco. He looked back at her firmly. "I refuse to answer your question, Captain."

Ginny laughed and stood up. "Harry and Ron will be glad to know that you're still _a friend_ , you know… But I'm not telling them anything," she said to Draco, then turned to her. "After we left your house, Hermione, they flooded me with questions about your relationship with him. But I'll always be on your side because you did the same for me when I was _head over heels_ with Harry."

Hermione grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Gin."

Ginny gave her a wink. "Well, I should leave you two. You might… er—want to _work_ on some things," she teased.

But what was on Ginny's mind for leaving them purposely didn't happen because Fleur came just a minute after and bored her with the British cuisines she learned. She was also keen on asking Draco about his ancestors, because of Draco's surname, being French. While Fleur kept on talking, though she doesn't want to be rude, Hermione's thoughts drifted. When will Draco ask her to be his girlfriend?

.

SEPTEMBER 1st came and Hermione's parents insisted on giving her and Draco a ride to King's Cross. So, early morning of that day, Draco Apparated to the Granger residence with his trunk. Hermione's things are ready since the previous night and they're just waiting for her parents to finish their breakfast.

Hermione and Draco were in the living room, sitting on the lovers' seat near the fireplace, exchanging glances. She is organizing her thoughts. She's wanted to tell Draco these things since last night. Now is the time.

"Did you tell your parents that you're coming here today?" she began tensely.

"Yeah," he answered. "I let them know every time I visit you."

"Is you father okay with this?" They didn't talk about his parents for the past four months. Draco doesn't mention them.

"Not really. But I am saved from telling-off by my mother. She insists that we should all forget Pureblood crap and treat everyone equally."

Hermione smiled. "That's good. Did they insist of coming to King's Cross with you?"

"Mother did, but I told her that your parents offered a ride, much to Father's dismay," he chuckled.

"You can always say 'no', you know. You really don't have to please my parents all the time."

Draco's eyebrows furrowed. "Who says I'm doing this to please them? I'm doing these things because I want to."

"Why?" she asked in almost a whisper.

He turned to face her and his right hand took her left, while his left cupped her face gently. "Because I love you," he whispered.

Hermione's brown eyes met his gray ones and she couldn't help but smile. Her heart leapt with joy at his confession. "I love you too."

"Does it mean that you're mine now?" A crooked smile flashed on his face.

"Call it whatever you like, as long as I'm allowed to call you my _boyfriend._ "

Draco's crooked smile slightly turned to a smirk and he slowly leaned to plant a kiss on her tiny lips. It was a very gently kiss—no lust but full of love and respect. It wasn't like the intense kisses she got from Viktor and Ron, but Draco's kiss is the best. She felt his hands left her face and hand; Draco snaked them around her tiny waist to give her an embrace. She hugged him back and she felt very comfortable; it's as if she could melt in his arms.

That moment, while she contentedly snuggled in her boyfriend's arms, Hermione sang a familiar song on her mind.

 _**For the first time, I am looking in your eyes_

 _For the first time, I'm seeing who you are_

 _I can't believe how much I see_

 _When you're looking back at me_

 _Now I understand what love is,_

 _Love is, for the first time…_

 _Can this be real?_

 _Can this be true?_

 _Am I the person I was this morning,_

 _And are you same you?_

 _It's all so strange, can it be?_

 _All along this love was right in front of me.**_

"Hermione," he whispered behind her ear.

"Hmmn?" she responded.

He pulled away gently and cupped her face with his both hands. She looked directly into his gray eyes, as if he will disappear if she breaks the eye contact.

"You know that I love you, don't you?" he asked. "Even if I don't say the words."

Hermione nodded with the sweetest smile she can give. "Yes, and I won't expect you to tell me all the time."

"Well, that's a relief, because I'm not really that type of person who expresses my feelings in words. I'd rather put it into action. I don't want to mess up; I want to make this right and in order. And I know there'll always be a time when Potter and Weasley would steal you from me—"

"Draco," she protested.

"Pleas, hear me out first," he pleaded. "I know that there'll be certain events when I have to be a fourth-wheel or tag-along of 'The Great Gryffindor Trio', and you perfectly well know that I can't be friends with Potter and Weasley. As much as I love you, they're still idiots in my eyes. But I will do my best to behave and avoid starting an argument, especially with Weasley."

"Right," she smiled. "Thank you. But you will understand if there are things about the three of us which I really can't tell you, right?"

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Of course, as long as they won't put your life in danger again."

"That will do," she said tenderly and this time, Hermione initiated a kiss. He responded intimately; the kiss was more intense she doesn't feel like pulling away. They only broke the kiss when Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen, announcing their departure.

.

IT'S THE happiest day of her life after the war. Her parents finally forgave her and they're just the same: a happy family. And she has Draco, whom she can now call her _boyfriend_. He didn't label her as _his girlfriend_ , not yet.

She contentedly leaned her back against Draco's chest as the Hogwarts Express started to move. They're not speaking much, just looking outside the window, enjoying the different scenes. Draco's arms were wrapped around her; her hands were on top of Draco's.

They met Ginny earlier with the Weasleys and Harry. She approached them just to say 'hi' and made her way to the train with Draco. Ginny decided to sit with Luna and Dean in the other compartment. Hermione and Draco didn't feel like being with others yet, but Ginny is welcome to join them later if she likes.

Hermione noticed the other students were shocked upon seeing her walking hand-in-hand with Draco Malfoy. And she's aware that people are purposely passing by their compartment to take a look, to see if the rumours are true: Granger and Malfoy are dating—Mudblood Gryffindor and Pureblood Slytherin.

"Can we help you?" Draco suddenly said sarcastically. Hermione startled and turned around to see Draco glaring at the students outside their compartment, looking at them intently.

The students outside gave a jolt and left hurriedly. "You don't have to be rude, you know?" she said gently.

Draco sighed. "Well, they're looking at our compartment like they're watching a romantic TV series."

Hermione laughed at his choice of words. "So what are we, TV stars?"

"We're both too good looking to become TV stars," he sniggered.

Lunch trolley passed by and Draco bought cauldron cakes and pastries for the two of them. They ate while laughing at and talking about anything under the sun. By mid-afternoon, Ginny entered their compartment, frowning.

"Those people kept on asking me about the two of you!" she complained.

"Why would they ask you?" Hermione asked.

"Rumour has it, you're now an item. I told them I don't know, even if we're best friends."

"Of course you know!" Draco smirked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Draco. "Of course, I know. Though Hermione didn't tell me, _I know_ that finally, you're her boyfriend."

"So smart of you," he teased. "Now you know that I'll have Hermione's full support if we play against each other."

"Bugger!" Ginny frowned, in which Hermione and Draco just laughed.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived in Hogsmead Station and there's the familiar voice calling "First years, follow me!"

Hermione cheerfully waved at Hagrid before she made her way to one of the carriages with Draco; the carriages pulled by Thestrals—which Hermione believes can already by seen by most of the students who fought during the Battle. Ginny joined them in their carriage, leaving Luna with her fellow Ravenclaws.

 _This is weird,_ she thought. _I used to ride the train and carriage with Harry and Ron. I miss them already._

When they arrived at the castle, Hermione and Draco walked hand-in-hand to the Great Hall and before making their way to their respective House tables, he gave her a peck on the cheek and in return, she squeezed his hand lightly.

Hermione settled herself beside Ginny. They chose to sit on the side of the table facing the Slytherins. Draco did the same: he's facing the Gryffindor table. Headmistress McGonagall welcomed them briefly before the Sorting. Hermione immersed herself with the Sorting Hat's new song and applauded for every student sorted to Gryffindor. She and Ginny enjoyed the feast and, thinking that it'll be their last September 1st in Hogwarts. From time to time, Hermione and Draco exchange glances and she noticed he's sitting beside Blaise Zabini and the two of them are speaking occasionally.

Then, McGonagall's speech came. She reiterated some school rules and revealed some new ones, such as: all seventh years are free to leave Hogwarts grounds from Friday night until Sunday afternoon, to let them explore as career opportunities as early as now; to be able to promote house unity, they are free to eat with students from other houses, as long as they stay on their House Tables during special occasions.

These announcements brightened Hermione's day. She could eat meals with Draco on the same table and they could go to Hogsmead and even Diagon Alley on weekends. After the dinner, Draco met her at the entrance of the Great Hall.

"Pleased by the news, aren't you?" he asked.

"Pleased? Blissful is the right word," she beamed. "We can eat together in one table, and we can go to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley on weekends." They also agreed to eat alternately both on Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

"Hey, mate!" came an unfamiliar voice.

Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder. Blaise Zabini is walking towards them. Draco turned to face him. "Blaise."

"Hey, Granger," he greeted. "I can see you're with my best mate now."

Hermione smiled coyly, not knowing how to greet Zabini. They haven't spoken before even if he didn't bully her and they're both members of Slug Club in sixth year.

"Hermione, I assume you know Blaise Zabini," Draco said. "But one thing you don't know, unfortunately for me, he's the only person whom I can call 'a friend'."

"That's right, 'cause I'm not like Crabbe or Goyle," Blaise Zabini smirked.

"Oh, shut up and leave Crabbe out of this," Draco warned.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. It's the first time Draco mentioned Vincent Crabbe who died during the Battle in the Room of Requirement.

"Well, I guess I'll get to see you around more often," Hermione said.

"Yeah and listen," he almost whispered, "maybe you can introduce me to your Ravenclaw friend… you know, the prefect."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Luna?"

Draco seems to be surprised too. "Bloody hell, Blaise! I don't know you fancied Loony Lovegood!" he said in a low voice.

"Draco!" Hermione gave her boyfriend a stern look. Luna may be weird sometimes, but she doesn't like when people call her 'Loony'. "She's my friend, you know!" She turned to Blaise. "Maybe Ginny can help you. She's closer to Luna."

"Sure. I don't mind being friends with Weaslette, too. If Draco can stand being with Gryffindors, maybe I can, too."

"Sod off, Blaise!" Draco growled. "I'll walk Hermione to the Gryffindor Tower."

"Thanks, Granger." Blaise Zabini smirked and walked away.

"Can you believe that?" she said as they made their way to the Gryffindor Tower hand-in-hand. "Zabini likes Luna. Oh, this is just unbelievable!"

"Like our relationship," he muttered and looked around. "Well, I'm glad that we're the only ones left here."

Hermione looked around too. Draco's right. Students already made it to their respective houses and they're the only ones walking in the deserted corridor. Just few feet away from the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco took back his hand from her and snaked his arm instead on her waist, pulling her to the side of the corridor.

"Draco, what the—"

"Shhh," he said and pinned her to the wall. He wrapped both of his arms to her waist, giving her a pleading look and Hermione's heart leapt. It's clear that he wants _something._ She clung to his neck and studied his face carefully. "I want you so badly, Hermione," he said in a hoarse voice.

"I want you too, Draco," she whispered.

"It's been four months since I held you like this. Do you have any idea how hard it is for me?" He never breaks off their eye contact.

She chuckled rather nervously. "Anything I can do to make it up to you?" she teased.

Draco gulped and slowly kissed her jaw line. "Yes. Kiss me."

Without further ado, Hermione leaned closer and gently pressed her lips against his. She felt Draco's tongue on her lower lip, asking permission to enter. She let it in and their tongues played against each other. Hermione's whole body shivered and she felt something unusual between her thighs.

Both of them were breathing very fast. "Hermione," he moaned when their lips parted. "I want you so badly."

"Draco, I want you too," she whispered. "But we have to wait… Tonight, we have to go back to our dormitories, or else, we'll be in trouble."

"Right," he agreed, still giving her chin small kisses. "We have to wait for the right time. I don't want to mess up; I don't want to rush things and regret in the end. I promise, I won't do anything to damage you."

"Thank you. I know you won't mess up. We'll make our relationship work. Let's go somewhere this weekend," she proposed.

"Perfect," he mumbled and pulled away.

"Really, I have to go," she giggled, stroking his shoulder blades with her two thumbs.

Draco walked her to the portrait hole and gave her another kiss before leaving for Slytherin house.


	11. Chapter 11- A Letter From Harry

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the reviews. And yes, I included the song "Beauty and the Beast" because of Emma Watson. When I wrote Chapter 9 months ago, I found out that Tom Felton went to the movie premier with A SINGLE RED ROSE, probably for Emma. XD

I'm quite busy with my other story, **SAVELIUS** , but I appreciate your reviews.

.

 **CHAPTER 11: A LETTER FROM HARRY**

The following morning, when Hermione made her way out of the portrait hole, she saw Draco leaning his back on the wall, waiting. First thing she noticed was the satchel on his shoulder with embroidery of _his_ constellation, the great dragon. It's the one she gave for his birthday months ago. He caught her looking at the bag, but said nothing. Instead, they just exchanged smiles.

"Morning," he greeted cheerfully, which is very unusual, Hermione thought. For six years, she has never seen Draco Malfoy speak with her cheerfully unless it comes after insults or bad news. But this man, this Draco Malfoy standing in front of her is a new man; a changed man.

"Morning," she greeted back. He reached out for her and took her satchel. He's now carrying two bags on his left shoulder. His right hand reached for Hermione's left.

"Thanks, but you don't have to carry my bag, you know," she said thoughtfully.

"I know. But I want to. So, where are we sitting today? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" he asked as they made their way to the Great Hall. There are already a lot of students by the corridor, also making their way for breakfast.

"Gryffindor," she answered.

Though they don't hear murmurs, Hermione can see the shock in her fellow students' faces, seeing her with Draco Malfoy. Some shot them curious glances, some girls giggled; some looked at Draco with disgust (and Hermione glowered at them). But it seems that Draco pretended as if nothing happened; as if there are just the two of them.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, she took led him to the Gryffindor table. They occupied the space at the end of the table, near the entrance door. As they settled there, most of the Slytherins were looking at her angrily. She guessed that perhaps, even if the war ended and Voldemort is dead, these Pureblood Slytherins still wouldn't dare to touch a Mudblood like her.

"Oh, shite!"

Hermione's attention returned to Draco. "Why?" she asked.

"The Heads are giving schedules. I should go to the other table first. Will be right back," he explained, giving her hand a light squeeze. Draco hurriedly sat beside Blaise Zabini who just arrived.

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and Head of Gryffindor House, Hestia Jones came to their house table, giving away their schedules. Hestia gave her a friendly smile. Hermione met her three years ago in Grimmauld Place; she's a member of the Order of the Phoenix.

She studied her schedule carefully. She got Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, Arithmancy and History of Magic.

"Wow, we almost have the same classes."

She turned to Draco who's now sitting beside her, holding his own class schedule. "I don't have Ancient Runes and History of Magic, though."

"Do we have the same schedule?" she asked, comparing the two schedules. "Yes, we have."

"Well, that's great. We can study together," he said casually. Draco pushed a bowl of porridge towards her. "Eat, love."

And she froze. What did he call her? 'Love'? It's like music to her ears, and the sweetest thing her ever said to her. She slowly tilted her head to face him. He started eating and realized that she was staring.

"Something wrong? Don't you like porridge?" He reached out for bacon and eggs. "Would you like bacon and eggs instead?"

"No, I'm fine," she promptly said.

Draco pushed the eggs and bacon away. "Then, what's wrong?" he asked in a concerned tone, placing both of his hands on her shoulder blades.

She beamed and met his concerned look. "Nothing. It's just that… you called me _something._ "

Draco smirked. "You mean, I called you 'love'?"

She nodded. "It's just so strange. For six years, you never sat here with Gryffindors. You never went to our tower. You never cared for me." There was no bitterness in her tone.

"I did. I cared for you, I just didn't want to admit it. Do you remember the Quidditch World Cup?"

She tried to recall which incident he's referring to.

"When I asked you to keep your head down, so that the Death Eaters won't see you?" he said.

Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to remember. "Oh, yeah… Er, sorry for talking about the past," she apologized, looking down to her lap.

Draco raised her chin gently. "No. I'm sorry. I gave you a hard time for six years. Now, why don't you eat and then let's get ready for Herbology?" he suggested.

She smiled and stroked Draco's nose with her index finger. "Sorry for the punch I gave you in third year."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "Do you see the scar?"

"What scar?" she asked.

He held her finger and pointed it to the space between his eyes. "Your remembrance."

Hermione stared carefully. Draco's skin is very pale. At first, she didn't see anything. But then, there was it, a very small round-shaped scar, between his eyes. "I did this?"

"Yeah. You're the first person in the world who damaged my flawless skin, you know."

"I'm sorry. You were very unfortunate that time because I wore the fancy ring Mum gave me. But I don't wear it anymore."

"That explains the scar."

She smirked. "Well, I have plenty of time to make it up to you, right?"

"Absolutely," he said and turned to his food again. She started eating, too. Ginny arrived and sat on her other side. Blaise Zabini approached Draco and they asked him to join. Hermione introduced him to Ginny and they seem quite friendly with each other.

After breakfast, Draco and Hermione made their way to the greenhouse for Herbology. On the way, several pairs of eyes were on them, particularly a gang of Slytherins, whispering, but enough for them to hear, that she used a love potion on Draco Malfoy.

Draco, whose right hand was wrapped around her shoulders, let go and turned to the Slytherin gang angrily. "Don't you know it's rude to stare and talk behind people?"

The younger Slytherins jumped at the sound of his voice, but they didn't show any shock or fear. They just stared at him blankly.

"Draco, that's enough!" said Hermione sternly.

Draco glared at the Slytherins once more before turning towards Hermione, placing his right hand on her right shoulder and pulling her closer. They continued to walk.

"Draco, you don't have to sneer or glare at every student who pronounces their dislike on our relationship," she said calmly.

"They bother you," he protested.

"No, they don't," she said with assurance. "And please don't get yourself in trouble. I can't stand weekends if you're in detention."

"If you say so," he sighed and gave in.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _I hope you are doing fine, before anything else._

 _Just so you know, I'm not really keeping tabs on you. But Ron is. Apparently, he's doing it by looking at the map and he saw your dot is always beside Malfoy's. By the look of it, you're always_ physically close _._

 _Do I have to be worried?_

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

Hermione let out a heavy sigh, re-reading Harry's letter for the third time. Does she have to tell them now about her relationship with Draco? It's been two weeks since the term started. Everything is going well between her and Draco. Most of their schoolmates were shocked, seeing Hermione Granger—the brightest witch of her age and a war heroine—with Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin Pureblood and former Death Eater. Of course, people are talking behind their back; some are saying that she used a very powerful Love Potion on Draco Malfoy to make him fall in love with her. Some would say that one of them is under the Imperius Curse, which was really more stupid than the Love Potion rumour. She throws them irate glances and they would look away—one of the perks of being a war heroine and member of what people called 'The Great Gryffindor Trio.'

On the other hand, Hermione is glad that _more logical_ people believe that their love is true and that people can change for the better. All of their professors are pleased to see Draco on Hermione's side most of the time. They have almost the same classes and they always study together in the library. Surprisingly, Draco is also brilliant and grade-conscious, just like her. Sometimes, when they do their homework together in the library, they're just both immersed and wouldn't get up until it's closing time. One time, in their Potions class, Draco was able to beat Hermione by three points. Of course, she wasn't offended. She's glad that Draco is really doing well.

"Is everything all right?" Draco asked, not looking at the letter in her hand, but not reading. He's sitting beside her.

Hermione's thoughts drifted back to the present. Today, they're eating breakfast at the Slytherin table with Blaise Zabini—Draco's only real friend in the house—Luna (who is already hanging out with Blaise) and Ginny.

"Not really. But I can handle this, don't worry; just the boys," she answered and met Ginny's quizzical gaze who's sitting in front of her, beside Blaise.

"Harry and Ron?" she asked under her breath.

"Yes," she replied. "I thought, they assumed already that Draco and I are in a relationship?"

Ginny shrugged. "Only Ron assumed. But Harry thought, if you have a special relationship with Malfoy, you'll let them know."

"So, what do they think now?" she asked.

"You're just friends."

She gave a heavy sigh and reached for her bag to get a quill and parchment. "I'll just write a quick reply," she muttered.

 _Harry,_

 _I'm doing fine so please stop worrying. And please tell Ron to stop keeping an eye on me on the map. Merlin, if he doesn't stop what he's doing and if his girlfriend finds out, I'll be in trouble and I won't speak with him for a while. I don't want to be the reason of their argument. Please, trust me. We've been through a lot already. Give me some credit. If I survived the war, well, I can take care of myself at Hogwarts regardless who I have been spending time with._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

 _P.S._

 _Ginny's fine with this whole Draco thing. Relieved? Say hi to Ron._

To her surprise, Pigwidgeon the owl is still waiting at the table, so she rolled the parchment and tied it carefully on the owl's leg. "Thanks, Pigwidgeon," she muttered to the owl and it left.

"Another telling off from your brothers?" asked Draco in a light tone.

Hermione gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

"I don't blame them for not trusting me. But I hope they will trust you enough to take your word," he remarked. "Did you tell them already about us?"

She shook her head. "Not yet. I wish to tell them personally."

"Yes, that's a good idea. If you put it into writing, they might come here unexpectedly," he smirked.

"Honestly, those two are treating Hermione as if she cannot handle herself!" Ginny frowned and looked at Draco, Luna and Blaise. "Well, if you take a look, all those years, Hermione's been taking care of them like an unappreciated mother."

Draco and Blaise laughed out loud while Luna just listened intently. Then Draco turned to Hermione. "Unappreciated mother? Seriously, love?"

She frowned and didn't say anything. Ginny answered. "Oh, she always monitored their study periods and revised their essays and other homework. When they planned the Horcrux hunt, she packed _their_ things. She's the one who had been looking for something to eat for the three of them. She cooked for them and heals their wounds. She's a mother, a cook, a healer and a walking library."

The two men continued to laugh. Hermione blushed. This is quite embarrassing. "Ginny…"

"I think Hermione is just willing to do everything because she loves them," said Luna dreamily. Hermione nodded and smiled at her. She appreciated her words.

"And it doesn't bother you? You're Potter's girlfriend," Blaise asked Ginny.

"Never. Hermione and Harry's love for each other is platonic. They're like brother and sister and she's my best friend," Ginny answered. She turned to Draco. "Honestly, I'm glad you're taking care of Hemione; treating her like a princess, not an unappreciated mother."

Draco laughed again. "Seriously, Weasley. You're talking against your brother and boyfriend. Those two might hex me for brainwashing you."

"Ginny," she said quietly. "They're my best friends and I am happy to take care of them. They're just boys…"

"I know you love them, but my point is… they shouldn't be treating you like a kid. They should be glad that Malfoy here is looking after you, treating you like a lady. You don't have to check his homework or essays or his study habits."

"And now you're acting like a mother goose," she said a matter-of-factly. The two men laughed and she smirked. Ginny can really be sometimes like Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, apparently, Weasley, I _want_ a girlfriend, not a mother," Draco said, still laughing.

While the four friends were engaged in a conversation, Hermione thought about Draco's proposal two weeks ago to visit Hogsmead on weekends. It never happened. She immersed herself in studying in advance for her N.E.W.T.s and doing homework. On the other hand, Draco left the school on weekends to meet his mother. Accodring to him, they were working on his inheritance and personal vault in Gringgots. Hermione felt sad. She really wants Draco to take her outside the school grounds, like on a date. But he never did ask her.

After that passionate kiss they had on the first day of the term, Draco didn't do it anymore. He only holds her hands, embrace and kiss her briefly. Though his touch and kisses were full of love and respect, it's not the _way she wants._ She wants him so badly. Does Draco still want her that much?

Hermione's starting to doubt. Maybe Draco didn't find her that attractive. Or maybe he is hesitant because she has no experience of love making? Or he thinks that she is that conservative? Well, there's only one way in her mind to know the answer. So when evening came, Hermione spoke with Ginny in their dormitory. She told her everything and said: "I need your help."

.

For the past two days, Hermione managed to avoid Draco's physical contact as much as possible. In the morning, she whould engage herself in a cheerful conversation with Ginny while eating breakfast until they walk to their classes. During free periods, she would insist on studying in the dormitory, not wanting any distractions or in the Room of Requirement (without Draco's knowledge). Of course he asked if there's something wrong, or if she's mad or angry, or if he did something wrong. She assured him that _nothing_ is wrong.

Friday, a night before Hermione's 19th birthday, she told Draco that she'll be studying _again_ in the Gryffindor Tower. But the truth was, she went to Hogsmead with Ginny for a couple of drinks in _Three Broomsticks._ She was just intending to drink Butterbeer, but then, Blaise showed up and joined them after Luna Floo'd to her father's house. Blaise ordered Firewhiskey for himself, but even before he could touch his drink, Hermione drank it—to Blaise and Ginny's surprise.

It was bitter and she felt a burning sensation on her throat. Apparently, it is not her favourite drink, and will never be. But after she emptied the glass, she ordered for another one despite Ginny's protests. After two glasses, she felt dizzy and rested her head on the table.

 _I could sleep here until morning,_ she thought. She doesn't feel like getting up and going back to the castle and wake up in the morning of her birthday and come face to face with her boyfriend saying he's leaving the school grounds again without her. She never told him when her birthday is. He never asked her too. So perhaps, he won't know it until tomorrow.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go back," Ginny said, helping her on her feet. Ginny stood on her left, wrapping her right hand around Hermione's waist. Blaise did the same on her right. Together, they slowly made their way to the castle.

"What were you thinking, Hermione? Draco will be mad," Blaise mumbled.

"Let him be," she said absentmindedly in a hoarse voice.

"We should let him know," Blaise said again when they finally reached the steps to the entrance hall.

"I'll send him a Patronus," Ginny said. They stopped walking and Ginny held her wand from her pocket, raised it and muttered _Expecto Patronum!_

A silver horse erupted from the tip of her wand. Ginny spoke. "Draco Malfoy, meet Hermione at the seventh floor corridor. She's in a bad shape."

And when Hermione looked up again, the silver horse was gone.

"That was brilliant, Weasley! How did you learn that?" Blaise asked.

"Fifth year, Umbridge's regime… In Dumbledore's Army. Harry taught us to conjure a Patronus," Ginny explained.

They continued their way to the seventh floor. "Still a horse? Didn't change, eh?" she asked. "But you love Harry… horse doesn't compliment with his Patronus…"

"I don't know why. Maybe because I really didn't change my personality even if I love him that much," Giny said. "And yours is an otter, a part of weasel family."

"Yes… I think it's because of Ron. I don't know if it changed. But I like otters… It also compliments my personality."

"How do you cast a Patronus? Is it as simple as that, muttering 'Expecto Patronum'?" Blaise asked.

"No," Ginny said. "You have to think of a happy memory. Not everyone can cast a corporeal Patronus. Harry told me, among the Death Eaters, only Snape can conjure one."

"I think it would be lovely if I ask Luna to teach me."

"Yes, brilliant," Ginny muttered.

"And you, Hermione, you can teach Draco," Blaise said and she shrugged.

They finally reached the seventh floor corridor. "Hermione, concentrate and ask for the Room of Requirement," Ginny said.

Hermione, with the help of Ginny, walked back and forth thrice in the corridor. After a minute or two, double doors appeared on the wall. Then, they hears hurrying footsteps. Draco rushed to them. "What happened?" he asked anxiously, cupping her face. She met his gray eyes.

"Why are you drunk?" he asked, frowning.

"Ask later, Malfoy. Get her inside before Filch catches us. I can't bring her back to the Tower because the Fat Lady might do a telling-off," said Ginny.

.

Draco carried Hermione like a groom carries his bride and muttered his thanks to Ginny and Blaise before entering the Room of Requirement. He was a bit shocked with what he saw. In the middle of the room was an elegant four-poster bed with scarlet hangings but the bed sheet and pillows are green. In the left side of the room was a fireplace. There were also shelves of books, lovers' seat and study table for two. On the right side of the table was the bathroom. He stepped towards the bed and laid his girlfriend carefully.

He noticed that she's still wearing her cloak, so she tried to pull it off carefully. But Hermione wrapped her hands over her chest, embracing herself and curling up in a fetal position. "What on earth were you thinking? Why didn't you tell me you're going to Hogsmead for a couple of drinks?" he asked with annoyance.

"You wouldn't want to know," she mumbled, her eyes still closed. She doesn't look drunk. Perhaps she's just too dizzy. Apparently, she's not used to drinking alcoholic beverages.

"What makes you say that? Of course I want to know!" he argued, pulling her cloak once more, so she can sleep comfortably on the bed.

"Stop pulling off my cloak!"she protested, hugging heself even more.

Draco frowned. "What's wrong, love?" he asked, sitting at the edge of the bed, holding her hand. "You've been avoiding me for two days," he said in a concerned tone. Of course, Draco was hurt when she started taking her hands off him when they walk in the corridors or during meal times. She always walks ahead with Ginny and avoids her touch and kisses.

At first, he thought it's because of Potter's letter which he happen to see in one of her books, lying on the table during Potions class. He asked Ginny what map Potter was referring to. She explained that it was a magical map of Hogwarts made by James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Ginny sort of admitted that it's one of The Trio's tools in smeaking the past years.

So, Potter and Weasley can really monitor Hermione's whereabouts. They saw his dot always beside hers. "It this because of Potter's letter?"

She glared at him, much to his surprise. "No. It's all because of me," she said coldly.

"Merlin, Granger. Can you explain?! I want to know what's happening to us! As far as I can remember, I didn't do anything—"

"Well, that's the point! Nothing is happening since the first day of the term!" she almost yelled.

Draco was on his feet, looking stunned. He tried to recall the day she was referring to. Of course. Gryffindor Tower; the kiss; the agreement about going to Hogsmead or Diagon Alley on weekends. He combed his har with his fingers.

"I went to Hogsmead tonight without telling you because after two weekends, I thought you don't want to be seen outside Hogwarts with me," she said quietly. She is calm now and looking at the bedspread, hugging her legs.

So this wasn't about the kiss and not making love to her. Draco sat beside Hermione, also leaning on the headboard, pulling her to a hug. "I'm sorry love if you thought it that way," he whispered gently. "I really want to go out with you on weekends, but it's just that I have some things to settle concerning my inheritance and personal account. I want to do these things as early as now because if I do it later, I might juggle between exams and all. I haven't forgotten what we talked about _that night._ I still want you so badly that it hurts me when you avoided my touch, my kiss. I thought you don't want me anymore. It pains me, you know, because I really want to… uh…" He's lost for words. Was 'make love' the right word to use to Hermione?

She let out a heavy sigh. "I though you changed your mind about _wanting me._ " And even if it's dark, he could see her blush.

He chuckled. "Oh, love. You don't have any idea how much I really want you," he whispered. "But I realized I don't want to rush because I remembered what you told me in Australia… You don't want someone just to snog and shag you. I managed to wait for four months for us to finally be in a relationship. I can wait even a year for you to be prepared with such thing; making love, I mean. I know it'll be your first so… uh, I don't want to, er, rush."

She turned to look at him with an appreciative smile. "Thank you." She brushed her lips against his cheek.

She pulled her closer and closed his eyes. He inhaled the scent of her hair—which smells like strawberries. He enjoyed the feeling of her skin, touching his. Oh, he really wants them to be one. But then, he wants to prove to Hermione that he's not that kind of guy anymore—the one who looks for a trophy girlfriend and shag different girls. He's a changed man, and he's willing to wait until the right time comes.

"Shall we sleep here tonight?" he asked.

"If you want to," she said shyly.

"Are you crazy? Of course, I want to. This is what I just really want—to see you beside me before I sleep and see you again when I wake up in the morning."

Hermione gave him a crooked smile. "I want that, too."

Then, the grandfather clock inside the Room of Requirement rang, announcing it's midnight. "Hey, it's midnight. Happy birthday, love."

"Thank you. This is my best birthday so far."


	12. Chapter 12- Hermione's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own the Harry Potter series. J.K. Rowling is brilliant that she created the Harry Potter world and made us wish it exists.

.

 **A/N:** Thank you for the wonderful reviews. Apologies if I have offended anyone in any way.

.

 **Chapter 12: HERMIONE'S BIRTHDAY**

Draco and Hermione spent the night at the Room of Requirement talking about sweet nothings, giggling, reading a book and laughing heartily. They kissed and pulled each other closer, but careful not to go beyond the limit.

In the morning, while Hermione's still asleep, Draco summoned his new house-elf, Winky (Mr. Crouch's former), to set a table for two and bring Hermione's presents from her dormitory to the Room of Requirement. Winky happily obliged and after an hour, the breakfast table in the room is filled with sumptuous meal. On the bed side table was a bouquet of white roses for his love. According to Mr. Granger, a white rose symbolises purity and innocence. Still unknown to Hermione, Draco is not only meeting his mother on weekends but her parents as well. Beside the flowers is a rectangular shaped gift, in scarlet special gift wrapper. He was thinking of giving her a jewelry at first, but Mrs. Granger said, Hermione is not fond with jewelries and most likely, she will be wearing it just because it's from him though she's not confortable. So instead, he got her a book on the rights of house-elves and magical creatures, in connection with what she wants to do after Hogwarts.

.

WAKING UP beside her lover is the most beautiful thing she ever experienced. Draco was sitting on the bed when she opened her eyes, apparently waiting for her to wake up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," he greeted, planting a kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday."

She stretched her hands and feet and looked up to him. "Thank you, love. She lifted her head a bit to kiss him.

"Come on, let's have breakfast."

Hermione sat on the bed and looked around the room. Her heart leapt with joy upon seeing the breakfast on the table and a pile of presents at the far end of the bed. "Presents!" she exclaimed, reaching out.

The first gift she grabbed is from her parents with a heart-warming note. As usual, they told her again a bit of the day she was born. She laughed and handed to Draco her parents' letter. She opened the gift from her parents which contains a new black winter cloak and scarlet scarf.

"This is so nice," she said, admiring the cloak and scarf.

"Very Gryffindor," Draco commented. "I think green will also suit you."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Don't you dare make me wear Slytherin colors."

Next, she opened the gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. There was also a note.

 _To our dear Hermione,_

 _Happy birthday! If we could pick another daughter, it would be you._

 _Love,_

 _Molly and Arthur_

"Oh my!" she exclaimed. "This is touching." She re-read the note twice with tears in her eyes and thought of The Burrow. The Weasleys are really her second family. Draco peered to look at the note. He smiled timidly and didn't say anything.

Hermione opened the gift and as expected, it's a new red Weasley jumper with letter 'H'. It came with some homemade pies. The next gift she opened is from Ginny—a new set of quills. She continued to open the gifts and read the birthday cards.

Harry gave her a new scarf; Ron got her a new beaded bag, similar to the one she owns; Hagrid sent her a book on magical creatures. Finally, she opened the gift from Draco, half-expecting to find a greeting card, but there was none. It's a book on the rights of house-elves and other magical creatures. Then, she reached for the flowers, also looking for a note. But then again, there was none. She still appreciated his thoughtfulness and thanked him by giving him a tender kiss and hug.

.

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _I hope you like the gift and use it when we see each other again. I miss you. It's not the same without you around. You always remind me and Harry on our study habits. You're annoying sometimes but I miss your telling-off. It's weird._

 _Looking at your dot on the map always. See you soon, I hope._

 _Love,_

 _Ron_

 _._

 _Hermione,_

 _Happy birthday!_

 _I hope you'll have a great day. I still feel guilty because you had to spend your 18_ _th_ _birthday last year hunting. I'll see you soon and make it up to you. We'll pretend that it's your coming of age day in the Muggle world._

 _Cheers to my best friend—the brightest witch of our age!_

 _I love you always._

 _Harry_

 _._

Draco clenched his jaw as he peered on Potter's and Weasley's letters with their _love._ It irritates him inside. He suddenly felt jealous bcause they are capable and free to express their love in letters—something he isn't used to. He attempted to write a birthday card Hermione, but he just doesn't know what to write, afraid that it may sound silly and she might not like it.

What made him more irate is Weasley's letter—the things he said to her. He'll bet his Galleons in his Gringotts vault, Weasley still fancies his girlfriend. He smirked. _Sorry, Weasley, she's mine now._

"Draco?" Hermione called.

Draco's thoughts on Weasley broke off. "You were saying something?"

"I was asking if you want to come with me to Diagon Alley. I think I need a break from studying."

He chuckled. "Well, that's news. Shall I alert _Witch Weekly_ for the little break you want?" he teased.

Hermione frowned. "Don't be ridiculous, Draco."

"So, what are we doing in Diagon Alley?"

She looked at him and bit her lip shyly. He knows that look on her face and it made him slightly uncomfortable, seeing Potter and Weasley in his mind. "Well, I'm thinking of meeting Harry and Ron… Maybe I can finally tell them about us."

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you want to do it today? I reckon they won't take it positively, you know." _After all of the letters they sent you—seeing my dot on the map always beside yours,_ he thought. "They might try to hex me to oblivion," he added.

"Harry just said that he will make it up to me because it's his fault that I celebrated my coming of age—in Muggle world—in hiding last year. Besides, both him and Ron missed me," she said brightly.

Draco sighed. How can he say now to her? She is longing to see her best friends. "Fine," he conceded. "But I swear, I'll hex them if they piss you."

.

BY NOON time, after a sumptuous lunch in Muggle London—Draco's treat for her—Hermione, Draco, Ginny and Blaise went to meet Harry and Ron in _The Leaky Cauldron._ Ginny sent an owl earlier to the two men that she and Hermione will be going to London. Of course, Ginny didn't mention that Draco and Blaise are coming with them.

It was Hermione who entered first inside the pub. It was empty except for the barman and Harry and Ron.

"Happy birthday, Hermione!" Ron was the first to spot her. He quickly made his way to her and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "I missed you, really!" he said happily.

"Let go, Ron," Harry said from behind who just let go of Ginny from an embrace. Ron pulled away to greet his sister. Harry gave her a bone-crushing hug as well. "Happy birthday, 'Mione," he whispered.

"Thanks, Harry," she said gleefully. Harry let her go slowly. She turned to him and it's as if he had seen a ghost. Ron had the same expression as Harry's. Of course, they spotted Draco and Blaise's presence for the first time.

"Why is he always attached on your hip?" Ron asked her annoyingly. "With another Slytherin this time, I see. So, are you the new Trio?"

"Ron, don't be ridiculous," she chided. "Blaise is my friend. And don't ruin my day."

"I won't," he said defensively. "But that _ferret_ might ruin your day. Why invite him, anyway?"

"Ron!" she warned.

"None of your business, Weasley," Draco sneered and made his way beside her.

Harry eyed Draco intently. "It's our business, too. Hermione's our best friend, in case you forgot, Malfoy," he said simply.

"Oh, please," Ginny exclaimed, looking at Harry. "After _consistently monitoring_ our dots on the map, you're really not expecting Draco to be around this time?"

"Oh yeah, the map," Ron said. "See, Ginny, you're Harry's girlfriend and my sister. And Hermione's our best friend. We miss the two of you, that's why we kept on looking at you on the map."

Then Ron turned to Draco. "And why are you always with Hermione? Why are you acting like her boyfriend?" he asked irritably.

Draco smirked and snaked his arm around her waist. "Because," he said calmly, "Weasley, I am."

"What?!" Harry and Ron shrieked together.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Oh please, stop denying! Don't tell us you don't see this coming?"

"Since when?" Harry asked Hermione.

"First of September," she answered, looking around the pub, afraid that they might draw the attention of others. Luckily, there were the only customers and only the bartender is watching them. "Can we please settle down first, them I'll tell you what you want to know?" she asked.

"No," Ron said indignantly. "Hermione, how could you? He was a Death Eater!"

"For Merlin's sake Ron, do not make a scene!" Hermione said sternly. "And he _was_ a Death Eater, not by choice!"

"I told you, they won't take it easily," Draco whispered to her.

Hermione looked up to him sadly. "I'm sorry."

"Perhaps, it's better of Blaise and I leave first and let you the four of you talk?" Draco asked in a low voice.

Apparently, Ron heard what he said. "Now that's the smartest thing you said, Malfoy. Get out of my sight."

"No, you stay here," she said to Draco, snaking her arm as well to his waist. They're holding each other tightly, not wanting to let go. "You're a part of my life now and they have to deal with it."

Shocked is an understatement to describe the looks on Harry's and Ron's faces. "Are you bloody serious?" Harry asked, his jaw dropped.

"She can't be, Harry," Ron said and then he turned to her. "He's an enemy for six years and he called you names for Merlin knows how many times!" Ron yelled.

"Merlin's beard, Ronald! Do not make a scene! You're lucky we're the only people here right now!" she scolded and saw Draco's mouth formed a small 'o'. Perhaps he wasn't expecting her to act like that to her best friends.

"Oh yeah, we are, because _I_ booked this pub for an hour for your birthday!" Harry said sarcastically.

She froze. "You did what?"

"I said," Harry hissed, "I booked this pub for an hour because we invited the Weasleys to celebrate your birthday. But don't bother. You can now go on a date with Draco 'The Ferret' Malfoy."

Hermione felt her teas running down to her cheeks. "Harry," she said in a horse voice.

"Harry, please don't do this," Ginny pleaded. "She's your best friend and Draco is not the same boy you met in school before. He makes Hermione happy."

"Why do you always have to defend him?" Harry asked Ginny irritably.

"Because I can see that they are happy. Doesn't it matter to you?" Ginny asked.

When Harry did not answer, she spoke. "Harry, you said that you'll make it up to me. Please, just today, let's spend the day together," she pleaded. She cannot stand this—her best friends against her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah," Harry said sarcastically. "Yeah, because this morning, we thought that Malfoy is not your boyfriend. We refused to believe that something is going on between the two of you. Sleeping together in the Room of Requirement last night, weren't you? That's why your dots disappeared on the map? Do you really need Ginny and Zabini to sneak out?" He turned to Draco. "Don't think that I do not know about your shagging partners before, Malfoy!"

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. "You do not have the right to monitor my whereabouts in Hogwarts and don't you dare talk about _such_ thing. Draco respects me and we aren't doing anything wrong!"

"Hermione, being with that git is already wrong!" Ron roared. "You're insane! I thought you're brilliant. Now you're a fool!"

"Shut. Your. Mouth, Weasley!" Draco said angrily. "Don't you dare talk to her that way!"

"Sod off, Malfoy! You, bloody git! You only want her to redeem yourself; so that others will think highly of you again despite being a Death Eater!" Ron snarled.

"Shut it, Weasley!" Blaise warned, speaking for the very first time.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley!" Ginny warned. "What's your problem? Grow up!" She turned to Harry. "And you? Hermione's always on your side when my jealous brother turned his back on you during the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione chose to stay with you when Ron decided to leave during your hiding. She saved your life for a hundred times. She acted like your unappreciated mother, bloody idiots! She doesn't deserve this!"

"Ginny, enough," she said firmly. "They saved my life, too. And this is not a contest on saving lives. This is about friendship."

"Hermione, just come back to us, please. Stay away from him," Ron pleaded.

She shook her head. "Harry has Ginny. You have Susan. I have Draco. I made my choice, and I'm happy with it. I hope you could trust me with this."

Ron clenched his jaw and turned to Draco. "You're just going to hurt her, just like what you did with the other Slytherin girls. I know about them, Susan told me. Is she just like them for you? Well, you don't deserve her."

"Well you shut your mouth, Weasley," Draco said dangerously. "You think you already know everything about me. She will never be like those girls you are talking about. Why am I even explaining to you? You won't believe me anyway. It's Hermione that has to complain and it's with her that I have to explain myself. But to give you and Potter _more peace_ of mind, I've got news for you. I didn't take anything from her. Get it? And sorry again to disappoint you, Weasley, but this woman we're talking about? I love her."

"You're not capable of such thing!" Ron argued.

"You don't know me, Weasley, so don't talk about what I'm not capable of. Do you and Potter honestly think that after two weeks together in Australia and spending my vacation at the Grangers, I'm going to stay away from her in Hogwarts? Do you honestly think that I will spend four months with her and her parents if this is just for fun? If all I am after is lust; and that I, a Malfoy and Pureblood Slytherin, will survive in a Muggle house for a day with Muggles if I don't love her?"

"Well, you're good at pretending, aren't you? Nasty liar," Ron said again.

"Do you actually think that only you and Potter care about her? Do not underestimate me, Weasley. Yes, I was good at pretending that even Voldemort never thought that I was harbouring feelings for a Muggle-born witch, who happens to be Potter's friend."

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Harry said, taken aback.

"He's mad!" Ron said to Harry.

"Please, stop it!" she said loudly. "All you do is fight! Can't you give it a rest?" She's now crying and Ginny walked to her side, stroking her back for comfort. She faced her two best friends. "What Draco said was true. He started to acknowledge his feelings for me during sixth year. I didn't tell you instantly because I wasn't prepared. If it's just another boy from another house, I will tell you right away. But this is Draco Malfoy and I know how much you dislike him. I know how you will react, so I wasn't ready! But still, you are my best friends. I though you'd be happy for me, even for today, at least."

"You said it yourself, Hermione. If it's other bloke and not Malfoy, we'd be happy for you and things will be easier."

"But can't you see? It's him who made me happy and fall in love," she said sadly.

"Then don't expect us to accept it," Harry said with finality.

"Fine," she said bravely and turned to go. She walked very fast, but Draco managed to catch up and together, they Apparated to Hogsmead.


	13. Chapter 13- Parting Time

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 13: PARTING TIME**

Hermione went straight got the Room of Requirement after arriving in Hogwarts. Draco followed, not even stopping her. Once the room opened, it looks the same as the one they took earlier. She slowly walked to the bed and lay there, weeping. Draco lay beside her, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. She pulled herself closer to him. Nostalgic, she thought. It's like they're back in their hotel room in Australia, except that today, it's not her parents who broke her heart but her two best friends.

Draco caressed her curls with his free hand and allowed him to weep even more. He didn't tell her to stop, or that everything is going to be all right. "I'm sorry, I fell in love with you," he said lightly when she finally stopped weeping.

She looked up to him. "Don't be silly, Draco. It's not your fault. Besides, I fell in love with you, too."

"Is falling in love with you a crime now? If they say so, then I'll let them arrest me. After all, those idiots are Aurors-in-the-making."

Hermione snorted. "Aurors-in-the-making but still acting like schoolboys; not like you—still in school but acting maturely."

"Did Granger just mock her best friends and gave me a compliment?" he asked sarcastically.

"You're my best friend now," she said.

"And Potter and Weasley?"

"They're still my best friends. I still want them until we get old, until we can't walk anymore… I still want them as brothers. I'm an only child and it's because of them that my Hogwarts days are full of adventures. And Ginny is the sister I never had. The Weasleys are my second family… more like cousins. But you… you are the love of my life," she said to him affectionately. She wants him to understand who he is in her life… that at the end of the day, she will still choose to be by his side.

Draco sighed and stared at her. He tugged some of her curls behind her ears. "Hermione, with me, you cannot have friends like them, because I was a lonely person before I hooked myself with you. Sure, I had Crabbe and Goyle for years, but they're not really friends; just companions. And Blaise… well, we just got along since fifth year. My family will never treat you like the Weasleys see you. I only have myself to offer."

She reached for his face and cupped it with her hands. "You're enough for me."

.

 _Harry and Ron,_

 _I am so sorry for what happened yesterday. I hope we can settle this. I want my best friends back._

 _I love you both._

 _Hermione_

 _._

 _Harry and Ron,_

 _Please, let's talk. Meet me in Hogsmead this weekend?_

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

It's been a week since Hermione's birthday. Harry and Ron aren't speaking with her. They are in Hogsmead today, according to Ginny. As much as she wants to come and see them, she can't. They didn't respond to her letter and might ignore her if she comes uninvited. It broke her heart. She and Draco were supposed to go to the village but instead, they decided to go to Diagon Alley to avoid rumors—before the other students notice their rift. If she's in Diagon Alley while Harry and Ron are in Hogsmead, it won't attract attention.

"Hermione!"

It was George, walking behind them as they make their way to the Flourish and Blotts. He gave her a brotherly pat on the shoulder.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Hey George. I'm… good."

George turned to Draco and gave him a smile. "Malfoy," he greeted casually.

Draco gave a curt nod. "Ginny told me everything," George said to her. "We use to write more often. She always make sure that I'm still at the right state of mind."

Hermione grinned. "That's good to know. Aren't you going to give me a telling-off for being with Draco?"

"Why should I? Ginny said that you're happy. I spoke with Harry and Ron, but those war heroes won't listen. Always so stubborn. Don't you worry, Hermione, they'll come around and beg for your forgiveness. If not, I'll tell Mum. Aside from spiders, Ron is scared of her."

She laughed. "Oh, I hope so, George. I miss them."

George gave her another pat. "Why don't you and Malfoy come to the shop before you return to Hogwarts? I have a new invention that you might want to try for your parents."

"Sure," she agreed. "We'll drop by later." Then, George waved at the pair and turned to the other way—to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

George gave her (as a late birthday present) a magical personalized alarm clock, smiliar to the Weasley family clock at The Burrow. There were no numbers; instead, there were words like: 'hospital', 'school/work', 'travelling', 'mortal peril', 'holiday', 'home', 'lost', 'trouble' and 'shops'. There are three hands on the clock, each one with photos of the Grangers: Hermione, Mr. Granger and Mrs. Granger. This time, the two hands are pointing to 'home' and one is 'school'.

Draco bought himself another magical alarm clock, but there were only two hands: for him and for her, Hermione. This is something which really touched her heart, because it shows that Draco cares for her more than anybody else in the world. She made a mental note to add another hand next time when she visits the shop again, for Draco's hand on her clock.

.

 _Ron,_

 _How are you? Are you still mad? Please, let's talk and settle this. I can't go on like this._

 _I love you._

 _Hermione_

 _._

 _Harry,_

 _Let's talk, please? I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione_

.

Every morning, Hermione would wait every morning at breakfast for any sign of Pigwidgeon, Ron's owl. Even Draco, she thinks, noticed this but didn't say anything. He has his own way of comforting her even without words.

 _Harry and Ron,_

 _Please, talk to me. Write something; say something. I would accept even a howler. Don't do this—pretend that I do not exist. It pains me. You are my best friends and I can't lose you._

 _Love you always,_

 _Hermione_

.

DRACO is bothered. Though everything between him and Hermione is fine, she is not her usual self. Most of the time, she's sad remembering Potter and Weasley. But this morning, she's expecting again for a letter at breakfast. But still there's no sign of Weasley's owl. Instead of eating her breakfast, Hermione made her way out of the Great Hall. Draco followed her instantly and found her under the tree near the lake. She's crying.

He hates those two—Potter and Weasley. Yes, he hates them since first year, but it's all because of school, quidditch, blood supremacy and his family's support to Voldemort. Now, he hates them even more because of what they're doing to his Hermione.

He thought about this plan many times already, even asking for the opinions of Blaise and Ginny. He will set aside his pride for his love. Two weeks after the rift, Saturday evening, when Ginny is sure that Potter and Weasley are at home in Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he asked her to Apparate the two of them there. Of course he's been there as a child because of his ancestry. But obviously, Potter added wards and Draco can only enter with Ginny.

In the afternoon, when Hermione busied herself in studying at the Room of Requirement, Draco told her that he'll be out with Blaise for a couple of drinks in _Three Broomsticks._ He promised to come back by dinner time. Then, he met Ginny at Hogsmead where they Apparated to Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter's house.

"Harry? Ron?" Ginny called when they finally entered the house and he's standing behind her in the hallway.

"Ginny? In the kitchen," Potter called.

"Stay here first, Draco. They might panic and hex you. I'll speak with them first," she said and he nodded.

Ginny made her way to the end of the hall and Draco patiently waited. He could hear the conversation of the three people in the kitchen. At first, they were speaking casually. But later on, there were shouting.

"How dare you bring him here, Ginny?!" It was Weasley yelling.

"Ron, stop yelling," Potter said.

"He only wants to speak with the two of you. He is concerned about Hermione. Now, I don't want you to fight. Act like matured men," Ginny said. "In the drawing room!"

Then, he heard her footsteps as she came back in the hallway. "Draco, here, in the drawing room," she said, leading him the way.

"Thanks," he muttered when they entered. Potter and Weasley entered the room. Potter eyed him intently while Weasley stared at him with disgust.

"I'll leave you three. And please, hand me your wands," Ginny demanded.

Draco pulled his wand from his pocket and handed it to Ginny without hesitation. He's starting to trust the Weasley girl and already considers her as a friend.

Potter and Weasley hesitantly handed their wands to Ginny. Then, she left the three of them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter asked; his hand on his pocket. He leaned on the wall and Draco caught sight of the tapestry behind him. He smirked upon seeing his own name and picture on the Black family tapestry.

"What are you smirking at?" Weasley asked.

"If you're planning to live here longer, Potter, I suggest that you remove that tapestry and create your own family tree," he said casually.

Potter's brows furrowed and looked behind him. He caught sight of Draco's photo. "I can't. It has permanent sticking charm. Only someone from the tapestry could remove that. Sirius couldn't because he was disowned."

"Well, if you want, I can help; I can remove it for you. My name's on the tapestry. I wasn't disowned."

"You're not disowned because you're not really in love with Hermione," Potter said simply.

Draco's eyebrows rose. He hates them, really. But he's going to act like a real man and won't do anything stupid to embarrass Ginny, after she helped him. And he wants to prove them that he deserved Hermione; that he's better than them.

"If I don't really love her, I wouldn't be here," he said calmly, but careful not to let them think that he's weak. "My girlfriend is sad. And as a person who loves her sincerely, I am here to ask you to please speak to her and end your rift."

Potter and Weasley stared at each other, both shocked. "Our best friend has to learn her lesson. We'll only speak with her of she stops seeing you," Weasley said.

"You know, Weasley, that's not possible because she loves me. You call yourselves he best friends, but you wouldn't speak with her; act as if she doesn't' exist just because she's in a relationship with me. Hermione is a very strong person. But all of us have weak links. And you happen to be one of her weaknesses.

"The war is over, but she's not emotionally scar-free yet. She's still having nightmares about the war until now. And after she saved your lives for many times, this is how you pay he back? Hurt her again. Did you know that she always thinks of you, waits for you letters during breakfast every morning? If you just reach out to her, she will feel better. She'll be happy again."

"Why are you acting like that, Malfoy? Why did you come here just to ask us to reach out to her? What is she to you?" Weasley asked with curiosity.

"Everything," he shouted. "She's everything to me."

And there was an awkward silence. He saw the look on Potter's and Weasley's faces; they were shocked. It's as if it's the first time they saw him.

"Look, I know we can never be friends—the three of us, I mean. I admit that. And no matter how big my love for her is, you two are still idiots for me, all right? And I know I'm still an arrogant, bully git in your very eyes. But I promised her to _try_ to be civil towards you. I will not stop her from seeing you. Not now, not ever."

Potter laughed sarcastically. "Is that you, Malfoy? Or another guy disguising under Polyjuice Potion? You don't look Imperioused or under the influence of a Love Potion."

"In fact you look normal, still the arrogant toerag, except your confessions about love for Hermione?" said Weasley who's being sarcastic.

"Hey, mate," Potter said to Weasley, "can you believe this? Malfoy went to visit us at home, convinced us to speak with Hermione and confessed his love?"

"Bloody hell, this is probably a nightmare, Harry!"

They started laughing out loud. "You're acting like schoolboys, Potty and Weasel!" Draco said with the disgusted look on his face. "You can laugh at me all you want, all right, as long as Granger's on topic. But if not for Granger, I will not be standing here in your filthy house just to ask you a favour. I'm doing it for your benefit; you should've realized that by now. If I am being selfish, I wouldn't do anything for the three of you to restore your friendship. It would benefit me, after all—no Potty and Weasel in her life. I don't have to deal with wankers like you. But her happiness matters to me. It's for your friendship, not mine. Save it, or I'll take it away from you."

Without waiting for their response, Draco went out of the drawing room to find Ginny. She walked him out to the Apparition point and stayed behind to speak with those two. He acted normally until he reached the Room of Requirement to join Hermione.

Her face lit up when she saw him enter the room. She's sitting on the bed, her back is leaning on the headboard and a book on her lap. "Hello," she greeted.

He walked gracefully towards her. "Hi, love," he greeted fondly and joined her on the bed. "What are you reading?"

She closed the book to show him the title. "'Beauty and the Beast'? Where did you get a copy?" he asked brightly.

"I asked Mum to send me one," she answered. "Do you want me to read it to you?"

Draco stared at her for a moment. She seems to be in a good mood. Though he's not really in the mood for a story-telling, he couldn't decline her offer because of the glow on her face. Well, he really couldn't resist her—whether she's sad or happy. She is just so irresistible.

"Sure," he answered and found a comfortable position on the bed while holding her. Oh, Salazar Slytherin! He loves her deeply.

.

 _ **Up next: Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin (Ginny vs. Draco). Where will Hermione stand?**_


	14. Chapter 14- Quidditch and Friendship

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

. **A/N:** Who saw the article about Tom Felton bringing a red rose for Emma Watson? XD

He's gorgeous, right?

.

 **CHAPTER 14: QUIDDITCH AND FRIENDSHIP**

Hermione, feeling better than the past few days made her way to the Great Hall with Ginny and they're chatting animatedly about their Transfiguration essays.

"We're sitting with the Slytherins today, right?" Ginny asked when they entered the hall.

"Yes," she answered and made their way to the Slytherin table. "Hey," she greeted Draco and Blaise. She's just about to sit beside her boyfriend when Blaise stopped her.

"Sorry, ladies. You can't sit with us today. We're discussing Quidditch—Slytherin versus Gryffindor," Blaise said.

"What?" Ginny shrieked. "When did Madam Hooch announce?"

"Five minutes ago," Draco answered. "She told me when she passed by."

"Are you playing, Blaise?" Hermione asked, sitting beside Draco.

"Hey, I said you can't sit with us," he said.

"I'm not in Gryffindor Quidditch team," she reasoned out. "So, are you playing?"

"Yes, he's our Keeper," Draco answered for Blaise who's still glaring at her. She just smirked and turned to Draco. Draco's just about to eat the pancake on his fork when Hermione grabbed his hand and turned the food to her. They laughed together.

Ginny sat as well on Hermione's other side and started eating. "Well, you can discuss Quidditch after breakfast," she said.

"Come on, Blaise, cheer up," Draco said who continued to feed Hermione. She played along, knowing that she has to make it up to him for being so sad about Harry and Ron the past few days.

"He's not acting like a true Slytherin; kick him out of your team," she said jokingly to Draco.

"Stop it, Granger. It's Malfoy who has to be kicked out of the house," Blaise said and turned to Draco. "Why don't you change to Gryffindor robes?"

"Why don't you ask the Sorting Hat to put you in Ravenclaw so that you can be with your 'dear Luna'? Or better, in Hufflepuff. You're acting like one," Draco answered back, still sniggering with Hermione.

"What a lovely couple," Ginny said simply, looking at them. "Where's Luna by the way?" she asked Blaise.

"She's not sitting with me starting today until I learn how to conjure a Patronus," he answered.

"A Patronus?" Draco asked.

"I asked Luna to teach me to conjure a Patronus after the night Ginny sent you her silver horse," Blaise explained.

"That's brilliant!" Draco said.

"Would you like me to teach you as well?" she asked her boyfriend.

"Well, if Zabini couldn't do it, I bet it's hard, so why don't you teach me after the Quidditch match?" Draco said with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course," she replied fondly.

"So, Captain, when's the practice?" Blaise asked Draco with a glare.

.

DRACO HAS been very busy for the upcoming Quidditch match, same with Ginny. They're both Quidditch Captains for their house teams. It seems that every student in Hogwarts is looking forward to the first match of the year because of the Captain-Seekers: Malfoy and Weasley, the girlfriend of Harry Potter and best friend of Malfoy's girlfriend.

Hermione, like Luna, took no sides, even though on the day of the match, she'll be wearing her Gryffindor scarf and sitting with her housemates. Draco and Ginny dropped the rivalry. There were no more insults between the two teams, unlike before, and the professors are extremely happy about it. Professor McGonagall even invited guests and anyone who wants to watch to show the improvements in Hogwarts after the Battle, especially the house unity.

When the day of the match came, Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table with Ginny to show her support. Luna, however, sat with Blaise to wish him goodluck.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked. "Go with Draco," she said with no hint of bitterness.

She stared at her for a moment to make sure she's fine. "I'm fine, Hermione," Ginny assured her. "Though I wish Harry is here to kiss me good luck. I know Draco wishes the same, so, go!"

Hermione gave Ginny a tight embrace and sat with Draco, much to his surprise.

"Good luck!" she said.

"And I don't get a kiss?" he teased.

Hermione leaned and kissed him on both cheeks. "You'll get more than that if you catch the snitch," she whispered.

Draco chuckled. He knows what 'more than that' she is talking about; not sex but a passionate kiss, or more like senseless snogging.

Ten minutes before eleven, Hermione and Luna made their way to the Quidditch pitch to watch. They sat in different stands—Hermione in Gryffindor and Luna in Ravenclaw. She's animatedly speaking with Dean when Draco flew in front of her. The crowds cheered upon seeing this.

"Draco!" she exclaimed.

"I'm nervous. Can I get another 'good luck' kiss?" he smirked.

Hermione laughed and stood up to reach for Draco's cheek. She kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.

Draco reached for her and removed the Gryffindor scarf around her neck; he replaced it with his Slytherin scarf. "Don't remove it, please. It'll help me win the game—seeing your full support," he whispered.

This time, Hermione did not protest. She didn't care, for a moment, what others would say. "I won't," she answered.

Draco beamed, kissed her forehead and flew to join his team. Hermione returned to her seat and noticed several visitors: Mr. Lovegood, Luna's father is sitting beside her daughter, surrounded by Ravenclaws. There were also some reporters from _The Daily Prophet_ and _Witch Weekly._ Hermione suddenly searched for any sign of Rita Skeeter, the woman she hates. But she's no where. Perhaps McGonagall banned her.

Then, a sudden movement on the Gryffindor stand distracted her. There were Harry and Ron, making their way beside Hagrid on the upper seat. Hermione turned away and engaged herself with a conversation with Dean who luckily didn't notice his two former roommates.

"Hello, fellow students, teachers and guests!" said Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff in Hermione's year and commentator. "Welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year! Today, it's Slytherin versus Gryffindor!"

And Hermione saw the Slytherin team flew on air. On the other side was the Gryffindor team. Both teams were led by Draco and Ginny. The two captains shook hands. Hermione, who has her omnioculars, saw her boyfriend and best friend beamed at each other. It's going to be a nice, fair and friendly game. She felt so excited.

The game started. Both Slytherin and Gryffindor scored and almost a tie. Both of them are equally brilliant and the game is _very_ friendly that after an hour and a half, neither Ginny nor Draco spotted the Golden Snitch yet. The score's already 260-210, Gryffindor on the lead. People are starting to feel exhausted and hungry.

"Where's that Snitch? Come on, show up!" she said angrily but only Dean could hear her.

Dean chuckled. "Are you nervous, Hermione? I bet Ginny will catch it."

Then Draco dived faster and Ginny followed him. "They've seen it!" she said excitedly.

Both were diving in the same direction, but not hurting each other. Draco, Hermione noticed, kept distance from Ginny so as not to hit her. He moved faster and faster. Draco's using a new Firebolt and Ginny's broom is a Cleansweep. Ginny was left behind and Draco extended his arm.

"Draco Malfoy caught the Snitch! Slytherin wins!" announced Justin.

Hermione jumped with joy. Perhaps, she's the only person on the Gryffindor stand to cheer for the other team. But everyone cheered when Draco and Ginny shared a brief hug, congratulating each other. The two teams gathered at the center of the pitch, shaking hands.

"What a nice way to end the show! Slytherin and Gryffindor teams are shaking hands, congratulating one another!" Justin exclaimed. "Did you see that, people? Now, personally, I believe that love can move mountains."

The crowd cheered and smiling faces turned to Hermione, as if they're thinking that she's the reason why the two team captains maintained a friendly and clean game. But she wasn't expecting Harry and Ron to come to her and after greeting Dean, they stood in front of her, withdrawn.

"Hermione, were so—"

But Ron wasn't able to finish because Hermione pulled her best friends to a hug. Tears were falling down from her cheeks, but she's crying with joy.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry whispered.

"It's fine," she whispered back.

"I was such an idiot," Ron said. They pulled away and laughed.

"You always are, Ron," she teased.

"Hey, come on!" Dean called. "Lunch at the Great Hall."

"I missed Hogwarts food!" Ron muttered and the three of them walked back to the castle, hurrying because some reporters were running after them, asking for an interview about her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

Just when she's about to enter the hall, Draco pulled her to an alcove. "Hey," she greeted. "Congratulations!" And she kissed her on the lips, just like the way he wants: full of love and passion.

"Thanks," he said grinning. "We have a party at the Slytherin common room."

"Enjoy, then," she said.

"Aren't you gonna join?"

She smiled and shook her head politely. "We can't visit other houses."

"Right. I saw Potter and Weasley. Are you three okay now?" he asked with concern.

"Yes," she answered brightly.

"Good. That's good." He smiled sincerely.

Then he gave her a peck her lips and they bid goodbye. Just when they went out of the alcove, they found Harry and Ron waiting at the corridor.

"Er, Malfoy," Harry said reluctantly.

"Potter," Draco nodded.

"We'd like to… er, apologize," Ron said.

Draco nodded again. "Apology accepted. But you have to make sure you won't hurt Hermione again. Or else…"

Both Harry and Ron nodded and Draco bid her goodbye, leaving her with Harry and Ron with a smile on his face. She smiled back. The Trio made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The Slytherin table was alsmot deserted. Apparently, they're celebrating in their common room. It's been years since Slytherin won a Quidditch match against Gryffindor. Meanwhile, on the Gryffindor table, every one congratulated Ginny's team for the friendly match. Slytherins and Gryffindors never became friends for several years.

"I need to get a faster broom," Ginny said remorsefully to Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"Yeah. Malfoy's got a Firebolt… Not like Harry's but the latest model," Ron said.

"I need it not just for the next match but for Holyhead tryouts in March," she added.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione exclaimed. Ginny mentioned to her that she wants to tryout for Holyhead Harpies, the all-witch British Quidditch team. Ginny wants to be a professional player after Hogwarts. "I wish you all the best, Ginny. I really hope you'll make it to Holyhead."

"It would be fun to be a professional player. It's also my dream career, second to being an Auror," Harry said.

"Me too," Ron said. "If Kingsley didn't invite us to Auror Training Program, I'd tryout for Chudley Cannons."

"Well, Quidditch is just a sport and it would be nice to have a stable career. Not that I'm against it, but fame can't last longer," she said. "Draco also wanted to be a professional player in his younger years, but given the circumstances… he dismissed the idea."

"He's a good player, though," Ginny said. "With all of his money, he can buy his own team. I'm really glad that his team won the match without any cheating tactics; without breaking rules."

"I'm glad that Malfoy is treating you well," Harry said to Ginny.

"Oh, come on! He's not that bad. He's proven it when he saved his pride for a moment to bring you two back your senses," Ginny said hastily.

"Wait. What are you saying, Ginny?" she asked curiously.

Harry and Ron exchanged awkward glances; Ginny bit her lip. Nobody answered.

"Ginny, tell me," Hermione said sternly.

"Er, Hermione… Draco asked me to Apparate him to Harry and Ron weeks ago. He wanted to speak with them about you," Ginny explained.

"What happened then?" she asked Harry and Ron.

Harry and Ron finally admitted that it was Draco who made them realize that they're acting immaturely. And they told her what he said to them at the Grimmauld Place.

"Sorry, it took us weeks to get back to you," Harry said. "We were waiting for a perfect opportunity. Then Professor McGonagall invited us to watch the first match. We decided to grab the chance to speak with you personally."

"He really loves you, Hermione," Ron said quietly. "I never imagined Malfoy speaking with us that way… He cares about you so much."

"Sorry, we've been thick," Harry said.

"Well, at least you admitted that Draco was right and you were wrong," she smirked.

Ginny sniggered; Harry and Ron smiled awkwardly.


	15. Chapter 15- The Unforeseen Love Story

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

.

 **CHAPTER 15: THE UNFORESEEN LOVE STORY**

The following morning, Hemione wasn't surprised upon seeing the _Daily Prophet_ (she renewed her subscription) articles about the Quidditch match of Gryffindor and Slytherin, house unity and of course, rumours about her relationship with Draco Malfoy.

"The match is on front page! I can't believe it," said Blaise who was reading the paper while eating breakfast.

"What does it say?" Draco asked.

"Of course, they can't believe that the game was friendly and clean; that nobody cheated and the Beaters of both teams were almost reluctant to hit the bludgers. The Seekers, according to the article, were very friendly and that the Gryffindor lost the game only because your broom is faster than Ginny's."

"Well, that's nicely said," Ginny pouted. "I was disappointed, though. The former Chaser of Harpies was there yesterday, watching."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione said.

"It doesn't matter," Giny replied, getting back to her porridge.

"Of course it does!" she exclaimed. "You're trying out for the Harpies."

"It's fine, Hermione. It's a game. One team wins, one team loses."

Hermione caught Draco and Blaise exchanged awkward glances and didn't say anything.

"What else does it say, Blaise?" Luna asked.

Blaise returned to the paper. "Well, they're impressed with the two team captains. They remember Draco's father calling the Weasleys blood traitors before Voldemort's down fall. Now, they presume that you're friends because of Hermione… And mate," Blaise turned to Draco, "everybody saw your spectacular move."

"Which one?" Draco asked quizzically.

"When you flew to the Gryffindor stand and Hermione kissed you," Blaise smirked.

"Why did you do that, by the way?" she asked hesitantly. "You knew there were reporters, right?"

"Media or no media I want a good luck kiss from my girlfriend," Draco said simply.

"Lucius won't be pleased," Blaise teased.

"I really don't care," Draco said. "What else is on the paper?"

"Well, the _Prophet_ commended McGonagall for the house unity. Slytherin has a good reputation now, being friendly with Gryffindors. On the other hand, you might want to read this yourself." Blaise handed the paper to Draco.

Hermione peeked and Draco shared the paper with her.

 _GRANGER AND MALFOY: AN UNFORESEEN LOVE STORY_

 _Hermione Granger- considered as one of the war heroes, the brain of The Trio and 'brightest witch of her age'; Muggle-born; Gryffindor._

 _Draco Malfoy- a former Death Eater; from a Pureblood family who greatly value blood supremacy; Slytherin._

 _Now, who would ever believe that these two people will ever fall in love? It's not oblivious to Hogwarts students and staff how much these two hated each other since their first year (1991). Hermione Granger is a 'know-it-all', one of the best friends of Harry Potter. Draco Malfoy is equally brilliant as Miss Granger and they spent six years throwing insulting words to one another. Is the Muggle saying true then? "The more you hate, the more you love?"_

 _According to some Hogwarts students, the pair was first seen on the First of September, sharing a compartment together. From then on, they were almost inseparable. They eat meals together, wether on the Slytherin or Gryffindor tables. They're often seen in the library studying together._

 _"_ _It's not the first time I've seen them together," said Justin Finch-Fletchley, a Hufflepuff seventh year. "I wasn't sure before, but I saw them in Muggle London early June, walking hand-in-hand and entered a Muggle restaurant. I thought the bloke with Granger is just someone who looks like Malfoy because I never imagined Malfoy setting foot in a Muggle area."_

"Justin saw us?!" she exclaimed. "Well, of course, he's a Muggle-born." They continued reading.

 _Druing the match of Gryffindor and Slytherin, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were also spotted there, presumably showing support for the youngest Weasley, and approached Miss Granger after the game. Looks like they didn't protest with their best friend's relationship with Mr. Malfoy, though we've never seen them approached the Slytherin Team Captain. It's also apparent that Miss Granger is one of the reasons for the friendly and clean match, being best friends with the Gryffindor Captain-Seeker, Miss Ginny Weasley. The two captains even shared a brief hug after the match and the two teams congratulated each other, which never happened before according to Headmistress Minerva McGonagall._

 _Many people are asking now, how is Lucius Malfoy taking this? His only son and heir is in a relationship with a Muggle-born witch. Is he up to the possibility that the next Malfoy in line will be a half-blood wizard?_

"Well, that's nice," Hermione muttered. "Except for the last part. How will your father take this?"

"He doesn't really have a choice," Draco said. "It's settled. He wants our forgiveness for bringing Voldemort to our lives and turning the Manor to headquarters of the Death Eaters. The only way we can forgive is for him to prove us he's changed. He loves my mother so much, I could tell. He's not expressive when it comes to his feelings, but he loves her. They're not like the other Pureblood couple who only got married because of family loyalty."

Hermione was relieved. She doesn't have to worry about Draco's family. They may not really like her, but eventually, they'll accept her because of Draco.

.

Days and weeks passed smoothly. Hermione is in good terms again with Harry and Ron. They meet in Hogsmead twice since the match and exchanging friendly letters again. Ron and Ginny invited Hermione to The Burrow for Christmas holidays, but she politely declined, explaining that her parents are expecting her to go home.

"Love, where are you planning to spend the Christmas break?" Draco asked while they're eating breakfast. This time, they sat on the Slytherin table. They just read the notice on the board outside the entrance hall, announcing the start of Christmas break and schedule of Hogwarts Express departure.

She looked up to him, chewing her toast. "Well, I'm going home to my parents' house. What about you?"

He smiled timidly, not sure if it's the right time to tell her what's on his mind for few weeks now. "I'm not going back to the Manor. But I'm not staying here either."

Hermione's eyes widened. "Where are you going?"

"To my own house. Listen," Draco said, even before Hermione could say anything. "I bought this house last summer. It's in Bristol, near a Muggle area. It's not as big as the Manor; just a simple house for my future family," he grinned.

"You bought a house? Why? Did Mr. Malfoy disown you already?" she said lightly, trying to joke.

He chuckled. "Not yet. But I don't think I want to raise a family in that place where the evil stayed and tortured people."

Hermione flinched at his last words. "Oh…"

"But that's not the point. The thing is… I wanted to ask you… Would you like to come home with me?"

Her eyes widened again and her jaw dropped. "C-come home with you?"

"Yes. After all, it'll be a good practice for you. You know, if you want a future with me, you'll live there eventually," he said with tease.

She smiled sweetly and blushed. "I like that idea. But, what about my parents? They're expecting me to come home."

"I, er—spoke with your father. He's the one who helped me buy the house. I told her I was planning to invite your whole family there for Christmas holidays, but he said you can stay with me, as long as we'll be with them on Christmas Day."

Oh, Merlin! Did her really do that? "Well, if you asked for my father's permission and he granted your request, how can I say no?"

"That's my girl!" Draco said happily.

"But you have to do something perfectly over the holidays," she said sternly.

"What is it?" Draco's eyebrows rose.

"Your Patronus," she smirked. They've been practicing for two days now in the Room of Requirement but only a silver smoke erupted at the tip of Draco's wand.

"I want to see a corporeal Patronus before the next term starts."

"Yes, madam!" Draco said with a salute, a habit he adapted from Muggle movies they watched over the summer.

.

Right from King's Cross, Draco Apparated the two of them in his new house in Bristol. They landed in front of a handsome house, painted in gray. It has two floors and a bit bigger than her childhood home. If Draco hasn't told her, she will never guess that he will choose to live there. It's simple, yet beautiful. It looks welcoming, unlike the Manor. She already feels at home.

"Welcome home," Draco whispered in her ear. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked inside. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw some plugs and switch. A Muggle house? Did Draco Malfoy just buy a Muggle house? The house is furnished, but not quite. Hermione made a mental note to buy furnitures in Diagon Alley. She will make it a home for the two of them.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked hesitantly.

She walked across the living room, glanced at the dining room and turned to Draco.

"It's beautiful. You made a good choice! But, why a Muggle house? There's even electricity!"

He gave her a crooked smile. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it. To answer your question, it's for you. Besides, I'm starting to like electricity and television. Let's go to our room and unpack."

She quirked up an eyebrow. "Our room?"

"Yes. Our room," he answered casually. She didn't move or say anything. Draco walked towards her and took her hand. "Come on, love. Do you honestly think that we're going to sleep in separate rooms? We're the only people here, you know."

She swallowed. "It's just that… Uhm…" She was stammering and didn't know what else to say.

He chuckled. "Don't worry love, I'll behave. We're just going to sleep."

"Ha-ha," she said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, feeling more relaxed. She followed his lead towards the master's bedroom in second floor.

Winky, the former house-elf of Mr. Crouch, was hired by Draco. She cooked for them. She looks happy and back to her normal self. It seems that Butterbeer days are over. She remembers Hermione, and is glad to serve his master's girlfriend.

They stayed at home the whole day—eating, sleeping, reading and watching TV. Hermione couldn't believe at first that there's actually a television in their room.

"Draco Malfoy, is that really you? I can't imagine you're going to buy a Muggle house and be fond of television!" she said when he turned on the TV.

"Yes, Granger, it's me. Should've taken Muggle Studies when I realized I was falling for you," he said, repeating her words when they were in Australia.


	16. Chapter 16- Christmas With Draco

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

 **A/N:** Apologies for my long absence. Had to reformat my laptop. Like I said, this fanfic was almost finished, so I had to wait to have my files back. Thanks to my brilliant husband. :)

 **CHAPTER 16: CHRISTMAS WITH DRACO**

The following day, Hermione and Draco visited her parents after shopping in Diagon Alley.

"Hermione, an owl post for you arrived yesterday," said Mrs. Granger, handing her a piece of rolled parchment.

"Thanks Mum." She looked at the letter and raised her eye brows. "It's from Harry; probably an early Christmas greeting."

But it wasn't.

 _Hermione,_

 _All is well, I guess? Ginny said that you went home for Christmas. I'm staying here at The Burrow for the break. I hope you can come. Ron and I have something really important to tell you. Let's meet soon. Tell me by owl post if you're coming here at the Weasleys or if we're allowed to visit you at your parents'._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

 _P.S._

 _Mrs. Weasley sends her regards._

Instead of saying something, she handed the letter to Draco with the hope that he will understand that she has to meet the boys. After reading, Draco handed back the letter to her. "You can invite them anytime," he said casually.

"In your house?" she asked doubted.

" _In our_ house," he corrected her. "Sure. That house is yours, too. I bought it for _us_ , therefore you are free to invite guests," he shrugged.

Hermione eyed her boyfriend intently, lost for words. _Is he really that generous? He'd buy a house for me! If I ask him to spend thousands of galleons to name a constellation after me, I bet he would._

Draco looked at her as if he read her mind. He pulled her closer and whispered to her ear. "What's mine is also yours simply because _I am yours_."

Hermione blushed and gave a sigh of relief. _In the name of Godric, I swear I am falling more and more each day._

"Draco, can you come with me at the garage? I'd like to show you something," called Mr. Granger from the doorway, making the couple break their embrace.

Before he stood up, Draco gave her a quick, yet genuine smile. She took a parchment and quill from her bag and started writing to Harry.

 _Harry,_

 _Yes, all is well. How are the Weasleys? Please extend my regards to the family. I promise to pay a visit before the holidays end._

 _Your owl brought the letter here at my parents' house. But I'm just here for a visit. I'm staying with Draco in his new house. You can come with Ron, it's fine with him. I'm anxious, thinking what we need to talk about._

 _I cannot tell you the address of the place, just in case the letter might be intercepted. But you can ask Kreacher to Apparate you there. He knows where Winky lives. You remember her, right? She's staying with us now._

 _Regards,_

 _Hermione_

 _._

"Mistress, Kreacher, Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley _is_ already here. Winky is sending them to Master Draco's study," Winky said and bowed.

"Thank you, Winky. You can go back to the kitchen now," she said kindly, then she went to Draco's study in the first floor. She saw Harry and Ron sitting in front of the desk. Kreacher disappeared already, no need to ask, she thought.

Harry greeted her in a rib-breaking hug. "Hey, I missed you!" she said happily.

"It's quite different without you around," Harry said when he let her go. Ron, on the other hand pulled her to another bone-crushing hug.

"Glad to see you're still in good shape, Hermione. You look normal, except for…"

"Easy, Weasley. You might break her ribs, you know."

Hermione and Ron broke apart and the trio turned their heads to the door. Draco was standing by the door frame, holding a glass of Firewhisky. She smiled to him. He moved towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

"Malfoy," Harry greeted politely.

"Potter," he said curtly, and then she turned to Ron. "Weasley." Draco and Ron exchanged stiff nods.

"Nice place. Never thought you'd live in a Muggle house, Malfoy," Harry commented casually.

Draco shrugged. "This house is actually for Hermione. Well, I'll leave you three. I'm meeting Blaise; that lovesick fool wants my help choosing a gift for Luna." He said the last words to Hermione and she chuckled, thinking of their two friends. He kissed her on the lips (Harry and Ron turned away) and left the room. Hermione locked the door of the study.

"So, Luna and Zabini, huh?" Ron said. "Zabini's taking a leaf out of Malfoy's book by dating a D.A."

They all sat down on the round table near the window. "Well?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Merry Christmas to you," Ron said grimly. "How can you stand him?"

"He's changed Ron," she said simply, crossing her hands on her chest.

"He's still an arrogant toerag for me."

"I know it will take time for you to get along—"

"Get along?" Ron said furiously. "Hermione, are you really planning to stay with him?"

"I am staying with him already, as you can see," she said calmly. "And Ron, if you are really my best friend, you'd realize that I won't be in a relationship if I don't intend it to last."

"Come on, Ron," Harry said. "Give Malfoy some credit. He's living in a Muggle house and even allowed us under his roof, all for Hermione's sake. Not to mention he swallowed his pride when we were not speaking to our best friend."

"Yeah, yeah. Fine. I get it," muttered Ron and sneered.

Hermione smiled appreciatively to Harry. "Thank you." She reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. He smiled and nodded.

"So, did you decide to see me just for some brotherly telling-off, or is there another trouble?" she asked.

"Trouble, I guess," Ron said who lowered his voice. "You see, Azkaban's guards are not Dementors anymore. They were replaced by Aurors. Nott Sr., Theodore Nott's father, kept on talking in his sleep about the… Deathly Hallows."

"What?!" she said, shocked.

"Yeah," Ron continued. "He even wrote on the wall the sign. Aurors reckon he's after it. But he's one of the well-guarded prisoners, so he can't escape."

"But what about his family?" Hermione asked.

"Theodore Nott did not participate in the battle. He stayed at Hogwarts and it's proven that he didn't kill anyone," Harry said. "The department do not see any reason to keep an eye on him. He's not acting or doing anything suspicious."

"He's not doing anything _yet_ ," Hermione said. "You can't be sure. You still have to know his whereabouts."

"That's why we're here," Ron said. "To ask for your help. Harry and I have been tailing Nott, but it's not included in our work, so we only do it on our free time. We want to know what his family is up to. Apparently, he's meeting some Slytherin friends and constantly reading _'The Tales of Beadle Bard'._ He wants to know about the Hallows."

"What a waste of time," she said. "He will not be able to find those because they're in Harry's possession. Besides, only few people believe that the Hallows really exist."

"Well, not anymore. People remember Harry and Voldemort's last confrontation. Everyone knows that the Elder Wand exists," Ron said.

Hermione didn't speak for few seconds and tried to remember something. "Well, you have a point. The Death Eaters might know that Harry's Invisibility Cloak is not just _any_ cloak. Remember, when we Apparated in Hogsmead before the Battle? They summoned the Cloak, but nothing happened. If it's just any Invisibiliy Cloak, it can be summoned and wears off after years. But, do you think they know that you have the Stone?" She turned to Harry.

"I don't know. But I am quite sure they would come after me and ask for it," Harry answered.

"I agree," she said. "But you cannot arrest him just because you suspect him to be searching for the Hallows. Unless he comes to you and threatens you."

"Well, we need a plan," Harry said. "A plan to keep those things safe."

They spent the next one hour talking about Nott's whereabouts and how to prevent anyone from taking the Hallows. But when Draco knocked, they decided to end the meeting, so that he will not have suspicions.

"Come back tomorrow. We need to plan," she said.

"How about, let's meet at Grimmauld Place?" Harry suggested. "There will only be the three of us; excluding Kreacher of course."

"Well, I'll try to ask Draco if I can leave for a couple of hours," she said hesitantly.

"Hermione, come on, you're not yet married," Ron said.

"Yeah. But I don't want to upset him. I'll be keeping a lot of secrets, so it's fair to ask for his permission, at least."

"She's right, Ron. All is fair in love," Harry said brightly.

Ron didn't say anything and they bid goodbyes.

.

"How's shopping with Blaise?" she asked sweetly to Draco after Harry and Ron Disapparated from the garden with Kreacher.

"Took him an hour to find gifts for Luna and her father. His mother is not coming home for Christmas, so he's staying with the Lovegoods," he answered, pulling her gently back to the house.

"And you only helped Blaise?" she raised eye brows.

"Well, I also bought some… and I finally found one for you."

"What did you get me?"

"I'm not telling you," he smirked. "But I'll tell you something… I bought Ginny the fastest broom as Christmas present."

Hermione's eyes widened like saucers. "Oh, Draco… that's so kind of you but why…"

"You said, she's planning to try-out for Holyhead Harpies. She can't go there with an old broom. Besides, I think I want to make it up to her… for beating her in front of a Holyhead Chaser."

"That's really nice of you, love." She reached for his face and kissed his cheek.

"Really, it's just a broom. But thank you for appreciating… Well, did you get telling-off from those two?"

For a while, she couldn't say anything, remembering the discussion with Harry and Ron. "N-no," she lied. "Of course, they didn't."

"You're lying," he teased. "Of course they did. At least, Weasley did. I know Potter will always side with you."

"It'll take a while before they get used to our relationship," she said sheepishly.

"I know," he answered casually. "I can't wait to get along with them." And he was sarcastic.

She frowned and pouted her lips like a child being deprived of candy. "Draco…"

He laughed merrily. "Come on, love. I was just kidding. But you know perfectly that I really don't look forward to be friends with them. You can see them anytime, they can come anytime. But that's the best they can get from me. It's all for your sake."

"Which reminds me," she began. "Is it okay if I leave tomorrow for a couple of hours? We'll be at Harry's—the Grimmauld Place. You know… the house he inherited from Sirius."

"Yeah, I know." Then, he waved his hand on the air. "Have a lot of catching up, huh?"

She formed her lips to a thin line. "Yeah," she said, a little guilty.

"Okay. But I thought… Never mind." He shook his head and walked ahead to the dining room.

"Wait. What is it?" she asked, reaching for his elbow.

Draco turned to her reluctantly. "Thought we're going to work on my Patronus, is all."

"Oh love, I'm so sorry." She bit her lip and gave him a hug. _Merlin, what am I going to do? Can I cancel the meeting with Harry and Ron tomorrow? But the Hallows… And Draco? It's been Harry and Ron for years. Now, she has Draco and he's her priority. But if someone finds the Hallows, it'll be a big trouble._

"Love, I'm fine," he said enthusiastically, rubbing her back. She pulled away gently and looked directly on his gray eyes.

Hermione hesitated for a moment. "But what about your Patronus?"

"We can do it tonight. What do you think?" he asked calmly.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Can I come with you tomorrow? I actually told Potter that I can remove the Black family tapestry for him."

"Of course."

"I'll just drop you, remove the tapestry and leave. I'll come back to fetch you when you're done."

She smiled. "You know, you don't really have to do all of this—dropping me there and fetching me. I can Apparate, you know."

"I know. But I want to do those things for you. I want to create more happy memories with you."

She grinned. "Creating happy memories; I like it."

Draco pulled her closer to him. Her back is pressed on his body. "Let's go to our room and create a new memory we'll remember for a lifetime."

Hermione's eyes widened and turned her hard to face him. "Draco!" she warned, but grinning.

"Oh, please, love. Don't make me lose my mind," he teased.

.

" _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silver whisp erupted from Draco's wand. Slowly, she saw it formed something… first, a head of a bird… the wings… then when it reached its full form, it flew around the bedroom.

"An eagle!" Hermione said gleefully. Then Draco lowered his wand; the silver eagle disappeared. She saw him holding his knees and panting, but he met her gaze and smiled contentedly. Hermione walked towards her boyfriend and gave her a tight embrace.

"You did it, Draco."

"Eagle; it suits my personality."

"Yes. I can tell," she smirked.

Draco pulled away. "Can you show me yours?" he asked.

Hermione didn't show Draco what her Patronus is. She said, she'll show it to him if he successfully conjured a corporeal Patronus. And now, it's time.

She stepped back and raise her wand. " _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A silver otter erupted from her wand and ran back and forth near the bed.

"Weasel," Draco muttered when it disappeared.

"It's an otter," she corrected lightly. But when she looked at him closer, his expression is blank. "Draco?"

"Otter," he said nonchalantly. "Still part of the weasel family."

"It compliments my personality," she said casually, still unsure if it's better to approach Draco, or not.

"What's Weasley's Patronus?" he asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking at his shoes.

"Ginny's? A horse. Ron's a Jack Russell Terrier," she answered. "Why?"

"I remember Potter saying that Snape's Patronus is a doe, just like his mother's."

"Because he loves her since they were children." She sat beside Draco.

"Any other reasons why yours is an otter?"

"When I first conjured it, I sort of fancy him." She didn't have to say Ron's name. "But it really compliments my personality."

"I see," he said.

"Draco, come on, it doesn't really matter if we share the same Patronus or not. Look at Snape and Harry's mother. They did not end up together. Look at Ginny and Harry. Do you think a stag can mate with a horse?"

Draco was silent for a while, then he finally meet her gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm an idiot."

"No, you're not," she answered calmly.

"All right, just jealous," he admitted.

Hermione gazed at him quizzically. "Draco, what are you—"

"Weasley. I'm jealous of him. He has a happy family and was kind enough to let Potter in, even though he already has five brothers to compete with. And you… You're always on his side; you spend holidays with his family. You fancied each other for years… and now, your Patronus."

"Draco, it has nothing to do with it," she consoled him and cupped his face to make him meet her eyes. "I love you and you can use Legilimency on me if you want. I don't love Ron more than I love Harry. You're the only one who owns my heart so please, stop thinking of silly things and kiss me."

Draco smiled and looked relieved. He obeyed her and kissed her senseless, picked her up and brought her to their room.


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.

 **CHAPTER 17:** **SECRET MEETINGS**

"Hermione, are you quite sure? I still have doubts on Mal—"

"I assure you, Ronald," she said sternly, "that _Draco_ has got nothing to do with it. He's not associated with _them_ anymore."

"Right," Ron muttered.

Hermione, Harry and Ron are meeting again at the Grimmauld Place for three days now, an hour or two per day; talking about Nott and his search for the Hallows, planning how to keep it safe. They can't stay long because the Weasleys and Draco will be suspicious. They told them, their meet ups are just friendly catching up and Hermione's helping the two Auror Trainees with cases-slash-homework, which is also helpful for her coming N.E.W.T.s.

"But how about the Deathly Hallows?" Ron asked again.

"I haven't told _anyone_ about it!" she said impatiently. She's beginning to believe that Ron does not trust her anymore.

"Ron," Harry interrupted. "I believe Hermione. She'll never betray us."

"Thanks, Harry," she said to Harry, smiling. And she turned to Ron. "Now, about this Potions Master of St. Mungo's… You said that someone broke to his potions lab".

"That's another case, 'Mione," said Harry dismissively.

"But Nott might be the one behind it. What were taken?"

"Jobberknoll feathers," Ron answered.

"Of course," she muttered. "Jobberknoll feathers are banned and only the St. Mungo's Potioneers are raising Jobberknolls, in England, at least."

"What do you have in mind, 'Mione?" Harry asked.

"Jobberknoll feather is the main ingredient of Veritaserum," she said matter-of-factly.

"And?" Ron asked.

"And? I don't know!" she almost yelled. "Maybe the one who broke in to the lab wants to brew truth potion to know something from someone? If I am after the Deathly Hallows, I'll kidnap you, Harry Potter and slip Veritaserum on your drink and simply ask you how to retrieve it," she said irritably. She's getting tired. She's supposed to be in Draco's arms, enjoying the holidays, or spending time with her parents.

Hermione saw Harry and Ron exchanged surprised glances. It's as if they discovered something. "That makes sense, 'Mione," Ron muttered.

"We're not sure yet. But your department should really give more attention to that case. Veritaserum has been banned since the Final Battle and you need a permit from the Ministry to have and use it! But for now, Harry, you have to find the stone again, just to make sure it won't fall in the wrong hands, and you alone are the Master of—"

"Hermione!"

She closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "I forgot to lock the damn door and cast a Silencing Charm," she whispered.

Just like Harry and Ron, she turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. "Draco," she said calmly. He's standing at the door of the drawing room.

"Are you preparing for another break out in Gringotts?" he asked irritably and eyed the table suspiciously. Harry was quick enough to hide the Ministry papers in his envelope. Ron snatched the parchment where he wrote some suggestions during their meetings. The only thing left there is the book _Tales of Beadle the Bard._

"Shut up, Malfoy!" said Ron with a sneer.

Hermione stood up and faced Draco. "We're just–"

"—having a secret meeting, I noticed. For four days now," Draco scowled.

"Oh yeah, we're having meetings about a book we want to write: _Ten Ways to Get Rid of Malfoy,"_ Ron spat.

"Ron!" warned Hermione.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Harry asked Draco.

Draco looked at the three of them intently. "Well, apparently, I'm looking for my _girlfriend._ She's been gone for two hours now. Have you seen her, by the way?" His voice is full of sarcasm and Hermione is reminded of the Draco he used to know before the War.

"Draco," she called stiffly, but not meeting his eyes. "I told you, we're studying. I'm helping Harry and Ron and taking the advantage to learn in advance for N.E.W.T.s," she said.

"What's taking you so long?" he frowned at her. "Don't lie to me, Granger. You've been having secret meetings for four days now. I know you and your best friends are up to something and you're not planning to tell me anything."

"That's smart of you, Malfoy. Everything you said was true; we're indeed planning on _something adventurous_." Ron smirked and Draco scowled.

"Ronald Weasley!" she called impatiently. "Ron, stop it, please! You're making things worse!"

"Ron, why don't we just go out and let them sort some things?" Harry said casually and grabbed Ron's elbow, leading him out.

"Now, are you going to tell me what you're up to?" Draco asked seriously. She knows he's upset now.

She shook her head. "No. Why are you looking for me, anyway?"

"Do you honestly think that I haven't noticed anything? I know you're up to something even before Weasley said something."

"Yes! Yes, we're up to something and that's only between the three of us!" She finally admitted and raised her voice because of impatience. She hates lying to him, but what can she do?

Draco stared at her with a sad look on his face.

"Draco, please," she pleaded. She walked and hugged him. She rested her head on his chest, but he didn't hug her back.

"Please what?" he scowled.

"Please understand that they are my best friends… and there are a lot of things I cannot tell you, and won't tell you anyway in the future. This is just one moment and Merlin knows there might be more in the coming days, or even years."

Draco didn't say anything, so she continued. She took a step back to face him properly. "You are a significant part of my life now. I know I can't convince you to be friends with Harry and Ron. But I'm glad you're doing your best to be civil with them, at least. Look, I want a future with you, because I love you. So please, forgive me if in the future, I will keep secrets from you. We— Harry, Ron and myself—have been through a lot since we were eleven and most of it have to do with fighting Voldemort."

"He's dead," he reminded her, as if she forgot.

"Yes, he's dead. But it doesn't mean there are no more enemies out there."

Draco frowned. "Who are you talking about?"

She shook her head again. "I can't tell you. It's up to Harry and Ron because they're now training as Aurors. They just told me because it's connected with the _things we encountered_ last year; when we're hunting Voldemort's shields."

"Well, let them fight these people, but you're not going with them. First, you're not an Auror and second, I won't let you."

"There's no war to fight," she said simply.

"Very well. Now, if you don't mind, adjourn your meeting because I've been dying to spend every minute of the holidays with you," Draco said eagerly and kissed her forehead.

Hermione gave him a crooked smile and gently touched his cheek. "Thank you for understanding." He nodded and left the room. Harry and Ron entered promptly. They all sat together and resumed their meeting.

"Harry, we have to find the Stone and keep it safe. Dumbledore left it in your possession. Maybe you can keep it in your vault, hide it inside the Snitch."

"Yes, I think that would work. No one can be the Master of Death until he has the three things. Hermione, you have to speak with McGonagall. We have to make sure that no spell can break Dumbledore's tomb. The Stick is safe there."

"I will," she answered. "I can sneak in to The Forbidden Forest to find the Stone."

"It's not safe for you to go alone in the forest. We'll come with you. Anyway, Harry knows where he dropped it," said Ron.

"All right, that's the plan. Anything else?" asked Hermione.

"Malfoy," Harry said.

"What about my boyfriend?" she asked irritably.

"He disarmed me to have his wand's allegiance again. I'm afraid if he also won the allegiance of the Death Stick?" he answered.

Hermione gave a heavy sigh. "Well, the only way to be sure is ask Mr. Ollivander."

"Right," Harry said. "I'll take care of that."

"Anything else?" she asked again.

"Malfoy, again," said Ron. "You don't intend to tell him anything about the Hallows, do you?"

"No, I don't," she answered promptly.

"But he will be suspicious. He doesn't want you out of his sight," Ron said nonchalantly. "How will you sneak to the forest? You can ask permission to McGonagall, but he will still tail you."

"I guess I can borrow Harry's Cloak?" she said, looking at Harry uncertainly.

"Sure. I don't mind," he said.

"Thanks. I'll pretend to be at the dormitory. He will buy that."

"So, how does it feel, lying to your boyfriend?" Ron smirked.

She frowned. "I feel horrible."

"Hermione, you can always tell us if you don't want to do this. I mean, you know… your life is different now. We cannot be with you anymore like before."

"I want to do this, Harry. I will always help my two best friends. Besides, I have been a part of The Trio even before I started a relationship with him. He cannot stop me, and if he really loves me, he won't stop me at all."

"That's our Hermione!" said Ron with pride. "Who would ever believe that Malfoy surrenders himself to no one but you?"

"I'm not taking advantage of it. Of course, things can't always come my way. We have to compromise. I should let him decide sometimes."

"You're speaking like you're married," Harry observed.

"Well, we aren't married… yet. But I want a future with him. And I know it will be hard for you two."

"Seriously, Hermione? You're going to be a Malfoy later?" Ron asked, astounded.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald," she snapped. "I told you already, I'm not the kind of girl who enters a relationship which won't last."

"Just asking," Ron reasoned. "Well, I guess the meeting's adjourned. You should go back to your _boyfriend_ , you know."

.

Hermione found Draco in their room. He's sitting on the bed, leaning his back on the headboard, reading a book. She walked towards him, pulled the book away and positioned herself in between his legs.

"Hey, I was reading," he complained but hugged her back anyway.

She leaned to kiss him on cheek. "Thank you."

"What for?" His eyebrows rose.

"For being the most understanding man I've ever known. Thank you for letting me see my best friends; for letting me keep secrets from you, and for allowing me to play my part in The Trio."

"Well, much as I detest Potter and Weasley… I cannot break your heart. I know it will hurt you if I do something against them. My love for you is greater than my pride."

Touched by what he said, Hermione couldn't respond, so she leaned to kiss him. "Thank you for everything."

Draco and Hermione spent the rest of the Christmas holidays together, either at the Granger residence, or The Burrow. Ginny still couldn't believe that she got a Firebolt from Draco (and Hermione, as he insisted to write her name on the card) as Christmas present. The Weaslesy were now nicer to Draco than ever. Molly never failed to thank him every visit for being good to Ginny and loving Hermione.

At The Burrow, while Hermione was catching up with Harry and Ron or Mrs. Weasley, Draco would be with Ginny and George, playing Quidditch with Blaise who's staying with the Lovegoods who happens to be the Weasleys' nearest neighbour. At night, the two of them will go back to their simple home, watching more movies or reading before going to bed.

When they are at her parents' house, Hermione would usually spend time with her mother in the kitchen, trying new dishes while Draco is engaged with an animated conversation with her father about sports and cars. Draco Malfoy was the perfect boyfriend. He cared for her parents and now, he was willing to spend a day with the Weasleys because it would make Hermione happy. Hermione's happiness is his happiness as well.

.

All is set. I'ts been a week since they got back to Hogwarts and the classes resumed. McGonagall gave them the permission to carry out their plans after the Trio spoke with her and Kingsley privately. And today, Hermione has been granted the permission to go out of the castle and come with Harry and Ron to the Forbidden Forest.

She told Draco during dinner that she'll be in her dormitory to catch up with homework. But the truth was, she's waiting for the others to go to bed. Then, she sneaked out with Ginny's help and covered herself with Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

She made her way towards the entrance of the castle, but she gasped when she saw Draco standing by the door.

 _What is he doing here?!_

Draco inhaled deeply and raised his wand. "Homenum Revelio!" And he met her eyes under the cloak.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Obviously, he spotted her, so she removed the cloak. "D-Draco… how did you know that—"

"I saw Potter and Weasley after dinner on their way out. I overheard them talking about waiting for you. I smelled your shampoo."

She bit her lower lip and lowered her gaze on her slippers. He didn't say anything; it appears that he's waiting for an explanation. So, she met his eyes again and spoke. "Look, I don't have much time to explain right now, but we really have to do something out there."

"And you can't tell me," he added. "Don't go."

"Draco, please," she pleaded. "I really have to do this. Please, go back to your dormitory. I promise I'll come back when we're done."

"Do your thing and I'll join you," he said firmly.

"That's ridiculous, Draco," she said in disbelief. "You always argue with them."

"Well, they provoke me, especially Weasley," he reasoned out.

"See?" she snapped. "That's why I don't want you to come with me."

"I'll come with you anyway. How about this, if I say something to provoke them, you can either stun or petrify me," he offered.

"You're unbelievable, Draco Malfoy!" she said, grinning. "Do you promise to behave?"

He reached out and hugged her. "Yes, love. I promise," he said to her ear.

Hermione tugged the cloak in her arms and walked with Draco hand-in-hand to Hagrid's Hut where Harry and Ron are already waiting. They appear to be annoyed.

"Hermione, what took you so long?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

"Obviously, him," Ron answered, nodding towards Draco.

"Oh, Harry, Ron, I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely, but couldn't explain more.

"Why is he here?" Ron demanded, glaring at her.

"It's supposed to be only the three of us. Hermione, did you tell him about _it_?"

"Easy, Weasley," Draco said coolly. "She didn't tell me what you're up to. You do your thing; I'll just stay by her side."

"Since when did you become a tag-along?" Ron spat. "We'll not harm her. For all we know, she's been safe with me and Harry since we're eleven."

"Ron, stop!" Hermione warned.

"I'm aware of that. You've been friends since eleven. You don't have to remind me. But if I may remind you, I am her boyfriend now and not a school nemesis. Things change, you know," Draco said calmly and Hermione was really thankful he kept is promise.

"Are we going to argue until sunup?" Harry asked irritably.

"Sorry, mate," Ron apologized.

"Right," he said. "Let's get this started. Hermione, what did you find?"

"Well," she began hesitantly, "since you know… those three things are yours, you have the right to summon the St—I mean, the thing that's missing."

"Bugger!" Ron gritted his teeth. "If it's just the three of us, we can easily talk about it, you know!"

Hermione shook her head. Draco's standing behind her and didn't say anything. "You know perfectly what I am talking about, Ronald Weasley!" she snapped.

"So, I can summon _it_ now?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's comment.

"Not quite," she said calmly. "We need to go to the exact place where you dropped it. And if my guess is right, you have to hold this." She handed him the cloak. "But Harry, I'm not sure. I mean, it's not proven actually. It's just my theory after reading a lot and speaking with Dumbledore's portrait. Well, let's just try. After all, you're the master and a descendant of the people who invented them."

The four of them walked to the Forest, Harry is leading the way, and Draco followed from behind. It took them half an hour, because Harry wasn't sure where exactly the spot is.

"Hey," she said to Draco, "do you remember when we had our first detention together? It was here."

Draco stroked her curls gently and smiled. "Yes. But we were with Longbottom then, not Weasley."

"It was here, Hermione!" Harry called. He was pointing at the spot where he's standing.

"Oh, Draco, you have to look away," she requested.

Draco didn't say anything and looked away. Hermione went towards Harry and Ron and casted _Muffliato._ Harry covered himself with the Cloak and muttered _Accio Resurrection Stone._ In just few seconds, the scarlet stone is sitting on Harry's hand.

Harry looked triumphantly at Hermione. "It worked!"

"You're brilliant, Hermione!" Ron said gleefully.

She smiled wider and didn't know what to say, so they hugged each other and laughed. "I'm glad it worked," she said.

"I owe you so much, Hermione," said Harry sheepishly. "I appreciate all the things you do for me—for us."

"Now, Harry Potter, don't be too emotional. Remember, you're an Auror-in-the-making," she joked.

"Honestly, I can't imagine if Harry and I can survive those journeys we have without you, Hermione," Ron said seriously and glanced at Draco's direction. "All I can promise is that, if that bloke hurt you—"

"Tell you what Ron? Go home and get some sleep," she smirked.

"You're starting to sound like Malfoy," he scowled. But Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Just go home," she told him and removed the charms before walking towards Draco.

"Well, goodbye Hermione. Goodbye, Malfoy. Thanks for taking care of her," Harry said to Draco.

Draco gave a nod to her two best friends. Then, they walked hand-in-hand back to the castle.

"Next time," Draco said, speaking for the first time, "tell me where you will go and what you will do even if it's against my will. I know you well. I cannot stop you from helping people."

Hermione felt guilty. "I will remember that."

Draco placed his arm around her shoulders. "I don't feel like going back to the dormitory. Let's go somewhere else," he said.

She nodded and followed his lead. They went to the seveth floor corridor where the Room of Requirement was waiting for them. When they entered the room, they found the same room they occupied in September. And just like in September, they spent the rest of the night reading books and sleeping beside each other.

After that night in the Forbidden Forest, Hermione hasn't received any letter from Harry and Ron regarding Theodore Nott or the Hallows and she's glad about it. Just like before the Christmas break, she focused on studying with Draco. They spent most of their nights in the library, working individually. Hermione's glad to have the best companion during study period. They won't disturb each other unless they need help. On weekends, they would take a break to visit Hogsmead or Diagon Alley. At night, they would be in the Room of Requirement, snuggling and talking sweet nothings until they fall asleep.

 _"And they lived happily ever after…"_


End file.
